Excursion dans le passé
by Wizzette
Summary: Séquelle de la huitième année. Quinze ans après, la fée Ariane envoie Teddy, Ariane et Harry dans le passé, en 1977. Que leur réserve cette année ?
1. Prologue

Me voilà (enfin) de retour avec une séquelle de « la huitième année ». (C'est long deux mois)

Entre temps, les personnages d'Harry Potter n'ont toujours pas changé de propriétaire, et sont toujours à J. K. Rowling.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review sur la huitième année.

L'alcoolique est dépendant de l'alcool. Le fumeur est dépendant de la cigarette. Le boulimique est dépendant de la nourriture. L'auteur est dépendant à la review, alors n'hésitez pas à lui en laisser...

Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'avoir lu « la huitième année » pour suivre cette fic. _Vous devez néanmoins savoir que James, Sirius, Remus et Lily ont passé un an dans le futur (en 1997) où ils ont rencontré Harry et ses amis. Durant cette période, James et Lily ont eu une fille : Ariane. Avant qu'ils retournent à leurs époque, Harry, aidé de Minerva McGonagall, a effacé leur mémoire._

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Prologue :**

Cela faisait seize ans que Voldemort avait été vaincu.

Harry et Ginny s'étaient mariés et avaient eu trois enfants : James, Albus et Lily. Ils s'occupaient en plus d'Ariane, sœur d'Harry née durant un voyage dans le futur de ses parents, et de Teddy Lupin. Ces deux derniers avaient appris très tôt, lorsqu'ils furent en âge de comprendre, l'identité de leurs parents biologique. Le véritable lien unissant Ariane et Harry étaient connu de très peu de personnes : seul les plus proches amis du couple.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient également unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire, permettant ainsi à Rose et Hugo de naître.

Tout ce petit groupe vit heureux entouré des enfants d'Angelina et George, Fleur et Bill et d'Audrey et Percy.

Molly avait été chargé de récupérer en compagnie d'Arthur tous ses petits enfants allant à Poudlard, car les vacances commençaient aujourd'hui, vendredi 29 juin 2012. Fleur devait arriver en même temps que les élèves par le Poudlard Express, grâce à son poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, qu'elle avait conservé depuis bientôt quinze ans.

Harry devait rentrer une heure après l'arrivée du train du bureau des aurors où il travaillait, en même temps qu'Hermione qui était au service d'application des lois magiques.

Ginny, ayant finit son travail à la gazette, devait aider Andromeda à s'occuper des plus jeunes enfants chez elle. Ron et George devant les assister lorsqu'ils auront fermé la boutique de farce et attrapes.

Tout était donc prêt pour accueillir les élèves de Poudlard, descendant des Weasley et/ou des maraudeurs.

.

Du côté des élèves, tout le monde avait clôturé sa valise et l'amenée dans le parc afin qu'elle soit chargée dans le train.

Une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année avec des cheveux noir lisses et des yeux vert émeraude sortit en même temps qu'un garçon aux cheveux bleus vers le parc avec leurs valises, seul vu que leurs amis n'étaient pas encore prêts.

Alors qu'ils avançaient tranquillement, leur restant encore pas mal de temps avant le départ, une fée arriva essoufflée devant eux : « Je vous ai enfin trouvé, j'ai eu peur de vous avoir manqué. Les deux étudiants regardaient la petite humanoïde étonnés, celle ci continua sa présentation : Je m'appelle Ariane. Je vais bientôt fêter mes trente cinq ans de règne sur la forêt interdite. Ce jour là, je mourrai ayant atteint le nombre d'année maximum de règne. Mais avant de mourir, je tenais à vous voir. Alors que je venais à peine d'être couronnée, j'ai manqué de mourir. Remus Lupin, James Potter et Sirius Black m'ont sauvée. Pour les remercier je leur ai offert un voyage de vingt et un ans dans leurs futur. Aujourd'hui, je souhaite de nouveaux les remercier, étant tous morts, je me tourne vers leurs descendants : soit vous. Je vous demande donc de faire un vœu que je réaliserai, si j'en ai la possibilité bien sur.

- Nous pouvons vous demander de faire revivre nos parents ? s'exclama Ariane.

- Malheureusement, le droit de vie ne m'appartient pas. Je ne peux donc pas vous aider. Néanmoins, si vous souhaitez rencontrer vos parents je peux vous envoyer dans le passé, lors de leurs dernière année, ici à Poudlard, ainsi vous pourrez les voir.

Après un regard vers la fille à coté de lui, Teddy s'écria : Alors les enfants des maraudeurs iront vivre durant un an en 1977, lors de la dernière année à Poudlard de leurs parents. »

La fée envoya donc Ariane et Teddy dans le passé, sans oublier leurs valises qu'ils étaient en train de porter.

Pendant ce temps, Harry, assis à son bureau se sentit tirer par le nombril, tout comme les deux étudiants. Étant un enfant de maraudeur, le souhait le concernait également.

* * *

À suivre : Arrivé dans le passé.

Dois je transférer cette fic à la corbeille ou puis je continuer à la poster ?


	2. Arrivée

Les personnages appartiennent toujours à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Arrivée :**

Le parc de Poudlard était calme ce samedi. Les élèves avaient regagné leur foyer pour les grandes vacances la veille en compagnie de la majorité des professeurs. Dumbledore mangeaient des bonbons au citron dans son bureau. Rusard traînait dans les couloirs avec sa chatte. Hagrid prenait le thé chez Minerva McGonagall.

La scène s'était déroulée en moins d'une seconde. Trois personnes étaient apparues dans le parc. Le plus vieux sortit aussitôt sa baguette et regarda autour de lui avant de la fixer sur : « Teddy ? Ariane ? Que faites vous là et comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

- Harry ? À ton avis ça a marché ? S'exclama la jeune fille en se retournant vers le plus jeune garçon.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez ENCORE inventé tous les deux ? s'exaspéra Harry.

- Je pense que ça a bien fonctionné Ariane. Et Harry, pour une fois nous n'avons rien fait. C'est Ariane, la fée, qui a tout fait. Elle est venue nous voir avant que nous partions de Poudlard, et nous a demandé de réaliser un vœu. Nous lui avons demandé de nous amener en 1977, pour pouvoir connaître nos parents, répondit Teddy.

- VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI ?

- Teddy vient de te dire que nous n'avions rien fait. Et en quoi est-ce mal de vouloir connaître ses parents ? Toi, tu as pu les voir un an. Nous nous en souvenons même plus. En plus, nous pourrons peut-être changer le futur.

- Ariane Lily Potter et Teddy Remus Lupin, commença Harry sur un ton doux qui ne présageait rien de bon, si je comprend bien vous avez demandé à une fée de vous amener dans le passé afin de connaître vos parents et changer le futur.

- Oui, répondirent les adolescents en cœur.

- MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT FOUS. Les deux fautifs ne bougeaient plus du tout après avoir sursauté brutalement. Venez par ici. Harry se dirigea vers la forêt interdite afin d'être protégé par les arbres, vu qu'ils étaient restés tout ce temps dans le parc.

- J'exige savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. »

C'en suivi les explications sur ce que la fée leur avait dit et ce qu'ils avaient fait. Harry conclut qu'ils étaient coincés un an dans le passé, sans autre alternative.

Pour ne pas se faire remarquer, ils choisirent de se diriger vers Pré au lard, où ils pourraient louer une chambre et envoyer un hibou à Poudlard pour qu'Harry soit professeur, et Teddy et Ariane élèves.

Avant de quitter leurs cachette, Harry demanda à Teddy de se créer une apparence ne ressemblant pas à celle de ses parents grâce à son don de métamorphomage. Il se créa donc des cheveux bruns coupés au bol avec des yeux bleus. Il raccourcit ceux noir d'Ariane afin qu'elle n'ai pas la même coupe que Lily et lui donna une paire de lunettes métamorphosé. La fille ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, des lunettes éloigneraient les soupçons d'alliance. Il faudrait juste que la fille pense à les porter. Harry quant à lui se lissa ses cheveux, grâce à un sort d'une durée d'une semaine, et revêtit ses lentilles de contact transparentes supprimant son défaut de vision.

Une fois leurs nouvelle apparence mise au point et un sort d'illusion les recouvrant, ils sortirent de Poudlard afin de réserver une chambre aux trois balais. Ils y déposèrent les bagages des deux plus jeunes, le plus vieux devant refaire la sienne. Ensuite, ils allèrent à la poste sorcière d'où ils envoyèrent un hibou à Albus Dumbledore :

_Monsieur,_

_Je souhaiterai convenir avec vous d'un rendez vous afin d'inscrire mes deux enfants en cinquième et sixième année dans votre école. Je souhaiterai également postuler comme professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal._

_Vous pourrez me joindre aux trois balais._

_Veuillez agréer, Monsieur, mes salutations distingués._

_Harry Father._

Harry comptait se faire passer pour le père d'Ariane et Teddy, ceci étant le plus simple. Ils avaient tous décidé de reprendre le nom que James et Sirius avaient porté durant leur propre voyage temporel.

Ils s'aperçurent que le village avait peu changé en trente cinq ans, durant leur petit tour. Harry se surprit à reconnaître quelques personnes tel que Madame Rosmetta en plus jeune. Harry s'acheta le minimum dont il avait besoin de vêtement grâce à l'argent restant à Ariane et Teddy.

À leurs retour au bar, une lettre les attendait :

_Monsieur Father,_

_Je serai ravi de vous rencontrer lundi à 16h. Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher à l'entrée de Poudlard. _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de Journée._

_Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard_.

La réponse n'avait pas tardé à arriver. Apparemment le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal n'avait pas encore était trouvé cette année. Ils avaient eu de la chance. Ils mangèrent et se couchèrent tôt.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent tard et restèrent dans leur chambre toute la journée, sauf lors du repas où ils descendirent au restaurant. Harry bassina tout le temps où ils furent seuls ses enfants sur ce qu'ils avaient fait et leurs expliqua tout ce qu'il savait sur les voyages temporels. Soit pas grand chose qu'Albus lui avait révélé lors de celui de ses parents. Il se souvenait néanmoins que suivre leur instinct était la meilleur chose à faire, et que quoi qu'ils fassent le futur qu'ils avaient connu ne pourrait être changé car leurs actes étaient déjà écrit. Il se rappelait l'épisode du retourneur de temps, lors de se troisième année : alors qu'il n'avait pas encore créé le patronus, il l'avait vu le sauver.

Le lundi à 15h30, ils se mirent en route vers Poudlard.

Hagrid leur ouvrit le portail de Poudlard à 15h50 en les saluant joyeusement. Il demandait des explications sur d'où ils venaient et ce qu'ils comptaient faire ici. Il avait été convenu qu'ils arrivaient des État unis, la maison d'Harry avait pris feu, rien n'avait pu être sauvé. Sa femme et mère des enfants avait péri dans l'incendie. Ils voulaient changer de vie et étaient donc venus en Angleterre où ils avaient toujours rêvé résider.

Ils ne purent s'étendre sur le sujet que la gargouille s'ouvrit sur Albus Dumbledore : « Bienvenus à Poudlard, jeunes gens.

Le petit groupe se retourna vers le professeur.

Ariane s'exclama : il est plus vieux que je ne le pensais, sous l'air choqué d'Hagrid et d'Harry qui se dépêcha de réprimander la fille, amusé de Teddy et malicieux de Dumbledore.

- Excusez moi professeur, se repentit Ariane, la tête baissé mais avec néanmoins un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est sur que je ne suis plus de première jeunesse, vous avez tout à fait raison et aucunement le besoin de vous excuser. Vous devez être les nouveaux étudiants et postulant au poste de professeur. Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau, nous y serons mieux. Merci Hagrid.

Après avoir monté l'escalier de pierre en colimaçon et franchit la lourde porte en chêne, Harry, Ariane et Teddy se retrouvèrent dans le bureau directorial. Il était comme dans les souvenirs d'Harry, si ce n'est que moins d'objets curieux étaient disposés sur les plusieurs tables à pieds. Les portraits des anciens directeurs étaient suspendus au mur, derrière le bureau du directeur, face aux fenêtres donnant soit sur le parc ou sur le terrain de Quidditch. Le choixpeau magique et l'épée de Gryffondor étaient dans la vitrine. Fumseck était déjà là, sur son perchoir et lorsqu'il vit les arrivant, il chanta joyeusement.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir... Alors, nous allons d'abord commencer à inscrire vos enfants dans cette école. J'aurai besoin de leurs nom, prénom, âge et niveau d'étude. »

L'inscription fut vite terminée, Teddy entrerai en sixième année et Ariane en cinquième. Les options furent enregistrées, tous les deux ayant choisi divination et soins aux créatures magiques. Le directeur avait prévu de leur faire passer dans les semaines à venir des tests de niveaux afin de voir s'ils pouvaient bien être dans la classe décidée.

Une fois les enfants inscrits, vint le tour d'Harry. Les questions fusèrent pendant une demi heure sur les raisons pour lesquels ils étaient venus en Angleterre, ses motivations pour devenir professeur, ses anciens emplois, ses expériences en tant qu'enseignant. Harry répondit plus ou moins facilement aux interrogations, il avait prévu la plupart mais certaines le surprirent et il se dépêcha d'inventer quelques chose qui pourrait convaincre le directeur.

Ensuite, quelques examens pratiques et questions théoriques furent posés afin d'évaluer le savoir de l'homme en matière de défense contre les forces du Mal. Plus aucune question n'était posée mais il semblait que le directeur en avait encore une, car il était en plein débat intérieur.

« Vous pouvez poser toutes les questions que vous souhaitez, monsieur le directeur.

- Je vois que vous avez une puissance magique rare, vous avez répondu à toutes mes questions mais très vaguement pour certaines .

- Et vous vous demandez si je ne suis pas un mangemort envoyé pour vous espionner par Voldemort, rien de plus logique. Il est normal que vous vous préoccupiez de vos élèves.

- Dans les temps qui cours, je ne peux que douter. Il y a quelques années, Voldemort a réussi à faire entrer un espion, nous avons réussi à le repérer en moins d'un mois, et l'avons donc viré. Mais cela a provoqué un carnage rare.

- Harry, mangemort, c'est sur que je le vois bien allez s'agenouiller devant l'autre face de serpent après tout ce qu'il a fait.

- Ariane, je sais que pour toi, comme pour Teddy ou toutes les personnes qui me connaissent, le fait que je puisse être mangemort est complètement risible. Mais le professeur Dumbledore ne sais pas qui je suis et ce qui s'est passé alors il est normal qu'il se pose la question. Ici, nous sommes en plein dans la guerre. La fille ne dit plus rien. Alors professeur, non je ne suis pas mangemort, il leva sa manche gauche afin de monter un bras vierge de toute marque, et je préfère mourir que de devenir l'un d'entre eux.

- J'ai alors l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous serez le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal dès la rentrée de septembre. Vous avez répondu à mes questions mieux que je n'aurai pu l'attendre. Avant que vous ne rentriez dans cette pièce, j'avais l'intention de vous embaucher à moins que vous ne soyez mangemort ou aussi fou que celui de l'année dernière. J'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver des candidats à ce poste et vous semblez en plus convenir à la perfection.

- Merci professeur.

- Nous sommes collègues maintenant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous obstinez à m'appeler professeur, mais arrêtez et appelez moi Albus. Le repas du soir va bientôt être servi, souhaitez vous rester ? Cela vous permettra de connaître un peu mieux Poudlard et d'annoncer à Minerva et Hagrid votre nouveau poste. »

En moins de trente secondes, la décision fut prise : les trois voyageurs dineraient à Poudlard.

Le repas se déroula joyeusement. McGonagall et Hagrid étaient ravis de leurs nouveau collègue et étudiants. Ceux ci durent raconter l'histoire qu'ils s'étaient créée. Ils rigolèrent tous ensemble. Juste avant le dessert, la professeur de métamorphose leur demanda où ils logeaient. La réponse des trois balais ne leurs convint que moyennement et il leur fut donc proposé de vivre à Poudlard jusqu'à la rentrée, ceux que les voyageurs acceptèrent avec joie. L'appartement du nouvel enseignant serait aménagé durant la journée du lendemain. Harry était soulagé, il n'aurai pas su payer les nouvelles fournitures qu'ils faudrait pour lui et les enfants en plus du bar avec l'argent qu'il restait à Ariane et Teddy. Ils retournèrent au bar alors que l'heure était déjà bien avancée.

Tôt le lendemain, leur chambre fut vidée, rendue et payée.

La journée passa rapidement avec l'aménagement de l'appartement d'Harry. Ariane et Teddy avaient obtenu une chambre proche de celle de leur « père » jusqu'à la rentrée, avant qu'ils ne soit répartis dans l'une des quatre maisons.

Disposant de peu d'objets, la métamorphose fut très utile pour assurer la garniture. Sous l'air soupçonneux d'Harry, Teddy et Ariane n'hésitaient pas à utiliser cette matière. Il sut enfin pourquoi lorsque Teddy aborda le sujet :

« Parrain Harry, nous allons rencontrer les maraudeurs dans cette époque. Avec Ariane, nous nous demandions si tu pourrais nous apprendre à devenir des animagus pour que nous puissions les accompagner les soirs de pleine lune.

- Teddy, je veux bien t'aider mais nous restons un an ici et vous n'aurez pas le temps nécessaire. Votre niveau en métamorphose n'est pas assez élevé, et en plus nous devrons faire beaucoup de recherche, je ne transporte pas sur moi le livre que j'avais écris avec les maraudeurs, Ginny, Ron et Hermione.

- Si c'est à cause du livre, je pense que cela ne va pas poser de problème. Nous avons beaucoup de chance de réussir prochainement. Pendant les dernières vacances, j'ai trouvé un livre dans ta bibliothèque. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, j'ai enlevé le sort dessus et j'ai vu que c'était un livre sur les animagus. Avec Ariane et Victoire, nous avons décidé de devenir animagus, nous avons appris toute la partie théorie et commencer à augmenter notre niveau de métamorphose. Nous en sommes aux transformations corporelles sur humain. Je n'ai pas eu un optimal en métamorphose à mes buses seulement parce que je suis métamorphomage. Et je dois avoir le livre dans ma malle.

- Peux tu répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Je pense que tu as très bien compris. Avec Ariane et Victoire, nous avons commencé à devenir des animagus.

- Vous tenez bien de vos parents, soupira t-il, mais bon je vais vous aider sinon vous allez le faire quand même, mais ça risque d'être plus dangereux pour vous.

- Merci Harry, » s'exclamèrent Teddy et Ariane en même temps en lui sautant dans les bras.

Le reste de la matinée s'écoula tranquillement. McGonagall vint les chercher pour le déjeuner alors qu'Harry était en train de demander à sa sœur de transformer les tableaux de chats créé en quelques chose d'autre, sous ses protestations qui disait qu'ils étaient beau. Mais Harry n'avait en aucun cas envie de se retrouver dans un bureau avec quelque chose semblable à celui d'Ombrage. Teddy s'occupait d'une étagère. C'est donc durant une période de conflit que la professeur les trouva.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'interrogea t-elle.

- Il s'agit que ces deux personnes veulent aménager n'importe comment mon appartement. Ariane veut des chats, ce que je ne souhaite pas.

- Et pourquoi ne voulez vous donc pas de chat ? Ce sont de beau animaux, très gentil, argumenta l'enseignante.

- Je n'ai rien contre les chats, mais je ne veux pas que ce tableau représente cet animal.

- Que voulez vous donc ? questionna la dernière arrivante.

- Tout sauf ça.

- Bah moi j'ai une idée, arriva Teddy. Voilà, ça te va mieux comme ça.

- Teddy ! tu te fous de moi.

- Pas du tout, tu ne veux pas de chat, je mets un portrait de toi, sourit le garçon.

- Mon chat était plus beau, bouda Ariane.

- Si vous n'arrivez pas à vous mettre d'accord, pourquoi ne pas mettre une photo de Poudlard ?

- Bonne idée Minerva.

Ainsi Harry créa un tableau représentant Poudlard.

- Tu n'as pas bien fait le saule cogneur. Voilà qui est mieux, corrigea Teddy.

- Et tu aurai pu mettre au moins des personnes dedans. Ainsi Ariane rajouta le directeur, McGonagall, Harry, Teddy et elle sur le devant. À l'intérieur de la forêt interdite, si l'on regardait bien, nous pouvions apercevoir un loup, un chien et un cerf.

- Bon maintenant que votre tableau est fini, pourriez vous venir manger. Nous vous attendions, s'impatienta l'enseignante.

Avant de partir, elle fit le tour du bureau des yeux. La pièce était colorée d'un léger rouge très clair. Quelques étagères bleues agrémentaient le tout ainsi qu'un bureau en chêne.

- Vous comptez aller à Gryffondor avec tout ce rouge ?

- Ô mais nous ne comptons pas aller à Gryffondor, commença Ariane. Nous allons y aller, finit Teddy.

- Bon assez attendu, tout le monde va manger, » coupa Harry avant qu'une nouvelle conversation débute, sous l'air surpris de la professeur de métamorphose.

Harry passa l'après midi avec Teddy et Ariane au chemin de traverse afin d'acheter tous ce dont ils auraient besoin pour la rentrée et leur vie à Poudlard.

Teddy et Ariane durent passer deux jours à exécuter des épreuves théoriques et pratiques de niveau avec le directeur afin de voir dans quelle classe ils pourraient être. Ils les réussirent brillamment et entrèrent donc respectivement en sixième et cinquième année.

Les jours défilaient mais se ressemblaient. Harry avait réussi à convaincre sa sœur et son filleul d'apprendre à se défendre encore plus. En 1977, Voldemort et ses mangemorts étaient puissants.

Ainsi, ils s'entraînaient en défense contre les forces du Mal le matin. Ils mangeaient dans la grande salle en compagnie du directeur, Hagrid et McGonagall. Ils faisaient une petite partie de quidditch si le temps le permettait en empruntant des balais à Poudlard, Harry n'ayant pas assez d'argent pour en acheter des nouveaux. Ils rentraient ensuite s'entraîner à leur forme animagus.

Leurs vacances passaient donc extrêmement vite. Personne ne se plaignaient de leur emploi du temps. Les plus jeunes voulant devenir animagus ne pouvaient pas être plus motivés, et l'idée qu'Harry puisse les priver d'entrainement l'après-midi était suffisante pour les aider à bien travailler le matin en défense.

Les voyageurs du temps ne quittaient plus l'école. Ils n'avaient donc vu qu'Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid et aperçu Rusard. Tous trois s'entendaient parfaitement bien avec les trois premiers alors qu'ils évitaient le dernier. Les professeurs s'étaient méfiés en premier temps des voyageurs, mais ils avaient finalement vu qu'ils n'avaient pas de mauvaises intentions. Ariane n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et rigolait beaucoup. Teddy était un peu plus réservé mais plaisantait autant que sa « sœur ».

* * *

À suivre : la rentrée et le premier jour de cours.

Qu'avez vous pensé de l'arrivée d'Harry, Ariane et Teddy dans le passé ? De leurs entretien avec Dumbledore ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, en cliquant sur le bouton review.


	3. Rentrée et premier jour

Les personnages sont toujours à J. K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La rentrée et le premier jour.**

Le jeudi 1 septembre 1977 arriva plus vite que tout le monde ne se l'imaginait.

Tous les professeurs étaient rentrés à Poudlard durant les deux jours précédents.

Harry transplana, en compagnie de ses deux enfants et Minerva McGonagall, à 9h30, dans la zone réservée à cet effet sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King Cross. Ils avaient été chargés par la suite de surveiller le déroulement du voyage. Il monta donc en compagnie de Teddy et Ariane et les aida à s'installer dans un compartiment vide. Il les laissa pour voir comment se déroulait l'embarquement. Il y avait encore peu de personne présente cette heure, très matinale.

Ariane et Teddy restèrent en compagnie d'Harry jusqu'à 10h55, où ils rejoignirent le compartiment où ils avaient installés leurs bagages quelques heures plus tôt. Celui ci était encore vide. Il n'y avait eu aucun problème durant l'embarquement. Les adolescents se séparaient avec plus ou moins de facilité de leurs parents.

À 11h, lorsque le train siffla, Harry se pressa de monter dans le train après avoir vérifié qu'il ne restait plus d'étudiants sur le quai. Beaucoup de monde était encore présent dans les couloirs en train de chercher après un compartiment vide ou des amis. Il alla voir le conducteur afin de vérifier si tout se déroulait convenablement.

Le temps qu'il sorte de la cabine, il ne restait qu'une petite fille blonde aux cheveux lisses dans le couloir. Elle avait l'air paniquée assise sur sa valise avec ses yeux humides. Harry décida de lui parler, ainsi il appris qu'elle était fille unique de parents moldus, qu'elle entrait en première année à Poudlard et qu'elle ne connaissait personne. Afin de pouvoir continuer son tour dans le train sans laisser seul Clara, comme il l'avait appris, il l'amena au compartiment qu'il savait occupé par ses enfants. Lorsqu'il entra dedans, il trouva Ariane sur le sol en train de rire bruyamment et Teddy sur son siège qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

« On a l'air de bien s'amuser ici, puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ? plaisanta t-il curieux.

- Oh Harry, comment vas tu ? Le voyage se déroule bien ?

- Change de sujet Teddy. De toute façon je saurai bien assez tôt ce que vous êtes encore en train de préparer. Ses enfants lui firent un grand sourire innocent. Je vous présente Clara. Elle fait sa rentrée à Poudlard, je compte sur vous pour la rassurer. Je vais faire un tour dans le train. À tout à l'heure, soyez sage. »

Il avait à peine quitté le compartiment qu'une fille rousse sortit d'un autre trois portes plus loin, en hurlant : « Potter, je le déteste, il ne peut même pas me laisser deux minutes en paix ». Elle était suivie par une fille brune qui riait au éclat.

Harry arrêta net son mouvement pour fermer sa porte. Elle était comme dans ses souvenirs, aussi belle, aussi colérique que lorsqu'il l'avait vu quinze ans plus tôt. Heureusement qu'il avait un peu modifié le portrait d'Ariane, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup toutes les deux.

Lorsque la rousse le vit, elle se calma instantanément. Son amie fit de même. Ils saluèrent l'homme. Celui ci leur répondit encore sous le choc de revoir sa mère. Celle ci se présenta Lily Evans et son amie Alice. Lui fit de même en avouant son poste de professeur. Il leur demanda ce qu'il se passait pour être furieuse ainsi. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle ne s'entendait pas avec un garçon mais que cela n'était pas important. Harry leurs proposa de s'installer dans le compartiment de ses enfants, vu que seul trois personnes l'occupait.

Harry rouvrit donc la porte du compartiment devant lequel il était. « Je vous amène deux personnes qui n'ont plus de compartiments, s'exclama t-il en rentrant, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Lily et voici mon amie Alice. »

Ariane avait la bouche ouverte en regardant sa futur mère. Elle était physiquement comme elle l'avait vue sur les photos. Il en manquerai peu pour qu'elle soit son portrait. Malgré le fait qu'elle sache qu'elle allait la voir, ça lui faisait quand même un choc. Teddy dût lui donner un petit coup discrètement afin de la faire revenir sur terre. Harry les laissa discuter ensemble, lorsqu'il vit qu'Alice commençait à poser des questions pour savoir d'où ils venaient et en quelles année ils entraient.

Il put enfin commencer son tour dans le train. Il aperçut les quatre maraudeurs ensemble par une vitre. Il se permit de les contempler quelques instants. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de leur visage mais ça faisait tant de bien de pouvoir les revoir, ils lui manquait tellement, sauf Peter bien sur. Mais d'après ce qu'il savait, il n'était pas encore mangemort à ce moment. Il avait commencé à donner des renseignements un an avant la mort de James et Lily, soit en 1980. Tout comme lui, de nombreuses personnes allant devenir mangemorts ne l'étaient pas encore. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, Peter parlait et les autres riaient au éclat avec lui. Le voyage se déroula calmement. Ils arrivèrent à Pré au lard, puis à Poudlard en fin d'après midi.

Ariane et Teddy durent prendre les barques avec les premières années. Ils regardèrent ceux ci s'émerveiller lorsqu'ils découvrirent Poudlard. Minerva McGonagall leur fit son petit discours sur le déroulement de la répartition et leur tenue avant de les faire entrer dans la grande salle où les quatre tables étaient décorées des couleurs de leurs maison bondés d'étudiants. Les élèves entrèrent et les portes se fermèrent pendant que la sous directrice déposait un vieux chapeau sur un petit tabouret au pied de la table des professeurs. Celui ci se mit à chanter une chanson dans laquelle il présenta les maisons et demanda d'être tous uni car la guerre commençait à éclater à l'extérieur.

Tous les élèves de première année furent appelés un à un afin d'être répartit. Alors qu'il restait encore deux élèves et que Rose Zeller venait d'être répartit à Poufsouffle, le directeur se leva : « Mes très chers élèves, j'espère que vos vacance se sont bien déroulées et je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée ainsi qu'une bonne année scolaire. Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, il reste encore deux élèves à répartir. Ils sont trop vieux pour entrer en première année comme vous vous en doutiez surement. Ils vont être en cinquième et sixième année. Ils sont les enfants de votre nouvel professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal : Mr Father. ». Harry se leva et des applaudissements retentirent afin de l'accueillir.

Ariane Father fut appelée par la professeur McGonagall. Le choixpeau lui dit : « Oh mademoiselle Potter, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si tôt. Vos parents ont fait un voyage temporel et vous aussi, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous leur ressemblez. GRYFFONDOR ».

Teddy Father. « Vous êtes à Poudlard alors que votre mère n'y ait pas encore entré : voilà une situation peu commune. Orphelin, élevé par votre grand mère et votre parrain. Vous en faite voir de toute les couleurs aux professeurs grâce à vos dons. Vous avez votre place à GRYFFONDOR ».

Teddy s'installa à la table des rouges et or à coté de sa sœur et Clara qui avait été envoyé un peu plus tôt dans cette maison également. Ils avaient pu faire connaissance durant le voyage et ils s'entendaient parfaitement bien. Toute la salle les regardaient, tous voulait plus d'explication sur leurs arrivées. Cela ne les gênait guère : depuis leur naissance, ils étaient connus de tout le monde sorcier. Etre fille ou filleul du sauveur du monde sorcier ne pouvait pas être ignoré. Contrairement à Harry, eux s'y étaient habitués.

Le repas, aussi délicieux que les années précédentes, fut servit et tous purent manger à leur faim les différents plats préparés avec soin par les elfes.

Alors que Teddy regardait un peu les personnes présentes, il croisa un regard doré. Ses sens furent mit en alerte immédiatement. Même sans avoir vu toute son enfance une photo de cette personne aux cheveux châtains il aurait pu le reconnaître. C'était son père. Père qu'il n'avait jamais pu connaître mais il comptait bien profiter de cette année pour le faire.

Ariane était plongée dans la contemplation de la personne aux cheveux en bataille assis à coté d'elle. C'était vraiment le portrait d'Harry, et son père. Elle pouvait enfin le voir en vrai, sans les photos, même si elle n'était pas encore née. Un garçon aux cheveux bruns lisses riait joyeusement avec lui : Sirius Black. À coté de lui, un petit garçon costaud mangeait son assiette en riant avec ses amis : Peter Pettigrew. Une vague de haine envahie les deux étudiants alors qu'ils voyaient la personne à cause de laquelle le destin des maraudeurs avait basculé.

Ariane et Teddy se levèrent en même temps que tous les premières années. Ils suivirent Lily Evans, préfète en chef jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. Harry leur fit un petit signe d'au revoir de la main.

La tour Gryffondor fut en effervescence toute la soirée. De nombreux adolescents discutaient joyeusement de leur vacance, heureux de se retrouver.

Teddy et Ariane étaient ensemble dans un fauteuil au pied des escaliers des filles. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de s'enfermer dans leur dortoir. En plus, la salle leur rappelait un peu leur époque. Ginny, James, Albus, Lily, Victoire et beaucoup d'autres leur manquaient. La place qu'ils occupaient était l'endroit où ils s'installaient avec Victoire le plus souvent. Lily vint leur tenir compagnie avec Alice afin de leur demander leurs impression sur Poudlard. Ils s'empressèrent de répondre que la salle commune leur plaisait bien, et que l'ambiance semblait joyeuse.

Les maraudeurs, voyant les filles là, virent les saluer mais partirent rapidement en leurs promettant de venir les voir plus tard. Lily leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Alice souriait largement. Ils expliquèrent qu'ils devaient surement être partis mettre en place leur blague pour le lendemain mais personne ne savait comment ils faisaient. Elles leur conseillèrent de se méfier d'eux.

Dans toute cette agitation, personne ne remarqua une personne cachée sous un sort de désillusion. Harry atteignit sans mal le dortoir des dernières années de Gryffondor alors vide de ses occupants. Il put lancer un « accio carte du maraudeurs » et l'objet atterrit sans mal dans ses mains après être sortie d'une malle. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il comprit qu'il avait bien fait de venir. Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin et Ariane Potter étaient notés. Il utilisa donc un sortilège qu'il avait eu du mal à trouver et modifia ces noms en Harry, Ariane et Teddy Father. Il repartit dans ses appartement sans avoir été repéré, heureux et rassuré par l'acte qu'il venait d'accomplir.

Harry avait décidé de conserver la carte du maraudeurs alors qu'Ariane et Teddy se partageraient la cape d'invisibilité. Bien sur ces derniers avaient voulu avoir les deux, mais Harry n'avait pas lâché et avait conservé le plan de Poudlard afin de pouvoir surveiller les agissements de ses occupants.

Le lendemain matin, les premières années de toutes les maisons confondus avaient l'air fatigués. Il n'était pas rare de voir quelqu'un bailler ou avec des cernes sous les yeux lors du petit déjeuner. Clara leur expliqua qu'à partir de minuit, toutes les vingt minutes une alarme retentissait dans leur dortoir. La porte était verrouillée et impossible à ouvrir. Aucun premières années n'avaient pu fermer l'œil. Alice leur expliqua que les maraudeurs faisaient cela tous les ans aux nouveaux en guise de bizutage. Ils allaient dans tous les dortoirs de toutes les maisons, garçons et filles, sans que personne ne sache comment ils faisaient pour avoir les mots de passe et monter sans que les escaliers ne se transforment en toboggan. L'histoire des premières année fit bien rire toute l'école, excepté les personnes concernées et les serpentards.

Mais Ariane et Teddy se méfiaient plus que jamais : eux aussi étaient nouveaux mais n'avaient rien eu cette nuit. Et heureusement qu'ils se méfièrent car alors que Teddy allait porter son jus de citrouille à sa bouche, il sentit une odeur supplémentaire non identifiée. Il ne se transformait pas en loup garou à chaque pleine lune mais avait néanmoins les sens surdéveloppées de la créature, bien qu'inférieur. Il remarqua que les maraudeurs le fixaient lui et sa sœur et comprit qu'ils avaient bien fait de prévenir Ariane lorsque les maraudeurs prirent un air déçu lorsqu'il reposa son verre. Par la suite, il renifla toutes la nourriture qui l'entourait. Seul son verre de jus de citrouille était modifié.

Voyant leur plan tomber à l'eau, James pointa discrètement sa baguette sur Ariane tandis que Sirius faisait de même pour Teddy. Les deux personnes visées n'eurent pas le temps de poser un bouclier qu'un sort de furoncle les toucha. Teddy se dépêcha de se servir de son don de métamorphomage avant que quelqu'un ne remarque son état. Seul Ariane, Remus et Harry remarquèrent qu'il avait été touché. Le dernier lui lança un regard désapprobateur lourd de sens qu'il ne devrait pas refaire ceci. Remus se demanda comment il avait fait pour que les furoncles disparaissent, mais finit par ce dire que le sort avait raté, qu'il avait eu une hallucination.

Teddy se leva en compagnie de sa sœur. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant les maraudeurs, ils les firent léviter afin de les monter sur la table. Ariane se chargea de bloquer leurs jambes afin qu'ils ne puissent plus bouger pendant que Teddy créait une sorte d'arche au dessus d'eux avec écrit dessus « clown ». Ensuite ensemble, ils les vêtirent de vêtements multicolore et d'un nez rouge. Personne n'avait eu le temps de réagir qu'ils avaient fait tout cela et quittaient la salle juste après avoir énoncé : « Nous sommes quittes. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons faire la paix ».

Mais dès que la porte se referma, toute la salle éclata de rire, sauf les maraudeurs. Même Lily sourit légèrement. Celle ci se leva pour distribuer l'emploi du temps aux nouveaux, vu qu'elle devait les donner à toute la salle. Elle les trouva en train d'enlever les furoncles à Ariane grâce à un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas, avec un grand sourire.

De leur coté, les maraudeurs sortirent vert de rage de la salle. James et Sirius plus que les deux autres, ils osaient les ridiculiser et en plus ils demandaient la paix, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas comme ça !

Ariane commençait par deux heures de soins aux créatures magiques avec le professeur Brûlopot, suivie d'une heure de pause avant le repas, défense contre les forces du Mal et sortilège avec Flitwick.

Les sixièmes, dont Teddy, débutaient l'année avec trois heures de potion avec Horace Slughorn, métamorphose puis botanique avec Chourave.

Les septièmes, entamaient avec deux heures de botanique, une de défense contre les forces du Mal et avaient deux heures de soins aux créatures magiques l'après midi.

Les élèves étaient plutôt content de leurs nouveaux emploi du temps. À part que pour tous les niveaux, les Gryffondors étaient avec les Serpentards, et les Serdaigles avec les Poufsouffles.

Harry, quant à lui avait eu le sien deux jours avant. Il était très stressé. Il devrait avoir une heure de cours avec les quatrièmes, d'abord Serdaigles et Poufsouffles, puis Gryffondors et Serpentards. Après, ils auraient les septièmes, dont ses parents une heure. Il irait manger et aurait deux heures l'après midi avec les cinquièmes, d'abord Gryffondor et Serpentard puis Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Il espérait être à la hauteur.

Il se leva de table et sortit par la porte arrière avec la ferme intention de réprimander Teddy la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait afin qu'il n'utilise pas le pouvoir légué de sa mère. Mais il le féliciterait quand même pour la réplique qu'ils avaient faite lors de l'attaque des maraudeurs.

Il savait qu'aujourd'hui allait être un jour exceptionnel pour les maraudeurs : ils devraient effectuer leur voyage dans le futur. Il se jeta un sort de désillusion et attendit que les garçons sortent de la grande salle. Il les suivit de loin discrètement. Il vit Peter avancer plus rapidement que les autres pour aller en cours. Il aperçut son père héler Rogue et la dispute qui s'en suivit. Il vit une fée s'approcher de Remus. Tout à coup, les trois garçons et Lily disparurent dans un halo jaune. Personne d'autre que lui ne le remarqua.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, James, Sirius, Remus et Lily réapparurent dans une lumière bleue, inconscients sur l'herbe du parc. Il supprima son sort de désillusion et appela Ariane qui sortait afin de se rendre à son cours, afin qu'elle l'aide à transporter les quatre individus jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il demanda à deux élèves de les assister. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le sanctuaire de Mme Pomfesh. Harry sous entendit à Ariane, anxieuse de l'état des garçons, qu'ils venaient de faire un long voyage. Après avoir comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, un sourire orna les lèvres de la jeune fille. L'infirmière s'inquiéta aussitôt de ses patients en se demandant ce qu'ils avaient encore fait. En même pas une journée, ils se retrouvaient déjà inconscient.

Harry écrivit rapidement un mot pour Ariane et les deux autres étudiantes afin qu'ils ne soient pas punis à cause de leur retard. La sonnerie venant de retentir, avant de se diriger vers sa salle de cours.

Les quatrièmes années de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle attendaient, impatients de connaître le fonctionnement de leurs nouvel enseignant.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé à une table, il commença par se présenter « Bonjour à tous, comme vous le savez surement je m'appelle Harry Father. Je viens d'Amérique et je serai votre professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal cette année. Ce sera moi qui vous apprendra tous ce que vous devrez savoir sur les sortilèges de confusion et d'expulsion ainsi que sur les créatures aquatiques. J'attends de vous que vous participiez activement pendant les cours en posant des questions et en répondant à celles que je vous poserez. Si vous n'avez pas compris quelques chose n'hésitez pas à m'interrompre ou à venir me voir à la fin de l'heure. Les doubles cours seront consacrés à la pratique et l'heure du vendredi à la théorie. Je pense avoir tout dit, maintenant je voudrais que vous vous leviez chacun votre tour afin de vous présenter pour que je puisse mieux vous connaître. »

Une petite fille brune de Serdaigle se leva et commença à faire ce que le professeur avait demandé. Toute la classe défila tout au long de l'heure. Harry, au début stressé, s'était détendu au fil du temps. À la fin, il était complètement à l'aise. Il renvoya, plus vite qu'il ne le crut, ses nouveaux élèves en leur disant qu'il comptait évaluer leur niveau le mardi prochain.

Si quelqu'un tendait l'oreille à la sortie, il aurait entendu des élèves, heureux du déroulement de leurs premier cours de défense contre les forces du Mal et soulagés d'avoir un enseignant qui semblait compétant. Le second cours de la journée se déroula presque de la même façon avec la même année de Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Par contre, il fallut un grand courage à l'enseignant pour garder son calme devant les septièmes année, constitué pour la plupart aujourd'hui de futur mangemort : Peter Pettigrew était celui qu'il appréciait surement le moins à cause de ce qu'il allait faire à ses parents. Mais il avait du lutter devant Wilkes, Rabastan Lestrange, Evan Rosier et Avery pour conserver son calme. Rogue était avec eux en cours mais il avait l'air d'apprécier la solitude et devait être loin de passer tout son temps libre avec les autres serpentards. Dans ce même niveau, du coté des Gryffondors se trouvait Alice, la mère de Neville, meilleur amie de Lily. Deux Serdaigles et un Poufsouffle avaient voulu continuer la matière.

Harry commença, comme pour les autres classes, par se présenter brièvement lui et le programme et avant de donner la parole à ses élèves. Il fit un bref discours sur les ASPICs. Le cours se déroula plutôt calmement.

Du coté de l'infirmerie, James, Sirius, Remus et Lily se réveillèrent à 9h15 avec un mal de tête atroce et l'esprit embrouillé. Ils se souvenaient être sortis dans le parc pour se rendre en cours mais après : plus rien. L'infirmière avait soigné toute les blessures de Rogue mais souhaitait le garder en observation.

Le midi, Harry croisa Teddy en compagnie d'un garçon brun de son âge au teint halé nommé Alan. Ils revenaient de trois heures de potion avec le professeur Slughorn. D'après la description qu'ils en firent, le professeur n'avait pas changé de comportement entre 1977 et 1996.

Harry retrouva sa petite sœur lors de son premier cours de l'après midi. Son cours de soins aux créatures magiques en compagnie du professeur Brûlopot s'était bien déroulé apparemment. Elle s'entendait bien avec les filles qui l'avait aidée ce matin : Océane et Fiona.

Durant sa première heure de cours, il présenta le programme et demanda à ses élèves de se présenter. Il repéra dans la salle son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, Barty Croupton junior chez les Serpentards. Durant l'heure qui suivit, il fit des tests afin d'évaluer le niveau de chacun. Le directeur lui avait dit qu'il avait dû se débarrasser de son prédécesseur car il souffrait de flemmingite chronique : il préférait rester au chaud dans son lit que faire cours et ainsi laisser ses élèves lire le manuel qu'il leur avait fait acheter. Le niveau était très bas. Certains ne savaient même pas faire un bouclier correctement ou lancer le sort de désarmement convenablement alors qu'ils sont vus en deuxième et troisième année. Il les laissa partir en sortilège en se disant qu'il allait avoir du travail cette année et accueillit les cinquièmes de Serdaigles et Poufsouffle, dont Dolores Ombrage faisait partie.

James, Sirius, Remus, Lily et Severus sortirent de l'infirmerie le samedi matin, après le petit déjeuner. N'ayant rien diagnostiqué chez ses patients, Madame Pomfesh avait été obligé de les renvoyer dans leurs dortoir.

Les maraudeurs, sauf Remus lancèrent des regards noirs à Ariane et Teddy à chaque fois qu'ils les croisaient. Ces deux derniers passèrent l'après midi du samedi avec Harry à peaufiner leurs forme de patronus.

Le soir alors qu'Ariane et Teddy discutaient, Lily vint les voir afin de les féliciter de la réplique face au bizutage des maraudeurs. Ils dialoguèrent durant un long moment. Ariane était contente de faire la connaissance de sa mère. La journée du dimanche fut semblable à celle du samedi.

Le lundi matin, les septièmes année avaient cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Les cinq anciens patients de l'infirmière eurent pour la première fois leur nouvel enseignant. Les maraudeurs avaient prévu d'effectuer leur bizutage ce jour là. Peter leur avait dit qu'Harry avait l'air d'être un bon professeur. Le cours débuta par une rapide présentation de la part d'Harry à destination des personnes ne l'ayant jamais eu. Ensuite, le professeur leur fit passer des tests de niveau.

Alors que Rogue était en train d'effectuer un sortilège de désarmement afin de montrer son niveau, James et Sirius se retrouvèrent respectivement couvert d'eau et de farine, sous les yeux hilares de toute la classe. Ils avaient voulut recouvrir de cette substance Harry, mais celui ci avait placé un sort de retour à l'envoyeur sur lui, afin d'éviter justement une blague. Celui ci avec un petit sourire observa : « Je pense que monsieur Potter et monsieur Black seront heureux de venir en retenue avec moi, à 20h ce soir. Je sais très bien placer les sorts de retour à l'envoyeur, si cela vous intéresse. Vous finirez le cours dans cette tenue en guise de première punition. Après nous avoir montré vos capacités en matière de plaisanterie vous allez venir tout de suite me montrer de quoi vous êtes capable en cours. Ai je quelques chose sur le nez pour que vous me dévisagiez comme ceci ? » Toute la classe explosa de rire, en moins de quatre jours les maraudeurs se faisaient ridiculiser deux fois. Mais ils ne pensaient quand même pas que leurs descendants se laisseraient faire aussi facilement.

À 19h56, James et Sirius frappèrent à la porte du bureau de leurs professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Ils plaisantaient gaiement, ce n'était pas leur première retenue et surement pas la dernière de leur scolarité. Mais ils n'avaient pas digéré le fait que leur instituteur leur ai rendu son bizutage. C'était le premier à avoir résisté à quelque chose que les maraudeurs entreprenaient, si on excepté Ariane, Teddy, McGonagall et Dumbledore. Le fait qu'ils appartenaient à la même famille ne faisait qu'amplifier leur irritation vis à vis des nouveaux.

Leurs enseignant leurs indiqua poliment d'entrer.

« Alors que devons nous faire ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir envoyé avec Rusard pour nettoyer une vieille salle poussiéreuse ? interrogea Sirius bien décidé à en finir au plus vite.

Pendant cette tirade, ils prêtèrent attention à la décoration de la salle.

- Je voudrais bien voir un serpentard dans cette pièce. Ils feraient une crise cardiaque sous tout ce ton rouge, plaisanta James.

- Je ne vais pas vous envoyer nettoyer une vieille salle poussiéreuse, comme vous le dîtes si bien monsieur Black car c'est ce que vous aurez souhaité faire. Une retenue est une punition et ne doit donc pas être un plaisir, surtout lorsqu'elle est faite avec une baguette que l'on vous a prêté, fit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Les deux adolescents commençaient à avoir peur. Qu'allez leur faire faire leurs professeur ? et comment savait il qu'on leur avaient prêté une baguette. Mais après tout, il avait été jeune et avait des enfants qui avaient presque leur âge. Et d'après ce qu'ils avaient vu, il ne s'agissait pas d'ange. Ils ne purent se poser plus de question car un coup fut frappé et le portrait pivota.

- Bonjour Harry, salua Ariane et Teddy d'une même voix. Oh ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? interrogea la fille en voyant James et Sirius.

- Il se passe que ces messieurs sont en retenues. Ils ont essayé de verser de l'eau et de la farine sur moi. Mais malheureusement pour eux, leur petite blague s'est retournée contre eux.

- Vous voulez un conseil ? commença Teddy. Ne jamais essayer de s'en prendre à Harry, finit Ariane. Qu'est ce que tu vas leurs faire faire ? Et aujourd'hui, tu devais nous aider pour ... la métamorphose, interrogea t-elle après avoir réfléchi sur quoi dire car elle ne pouvait pas parler de leur projet de devenir animagus.

- Nous allons dans la salle de cours, vous allez vous entraîner au duel et j'annoncerai ce que doivent faire ces garnements.

Sur ces mots, il sortit et tout le monde le suivi.

- Mais si nous faisons ça, nous ne serons jamais prêt pour la fin du mois, s'exclamèrent les enfants, peu enclin au programme qui venait d'être établi.

- De toute façon vous ne sortirez pas ce mois ci. Ce serai trop dangereux. En plus, ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas travaillé votre technique de combat. Je ne peux pas vous apprendre à créer un patronus parlant aujourd'hui, vous savez très bien quelle forme prend votre patronus. Je n'ai trouvé que cela pour vous aujourd'hui.

En entrant dans la salle, Harry poussa toute les tables le long du mur afin de créer un vide au centre, sauf deux qu'il plaça de chaque coté du bureau.

- Bon vous, annonça t-il en désignant James et Sirius, vous allez vous installer à ces tables, sortir un parchemin et une plume, et me copier, dans le silence, cent fois, « je ne dois pas perturber le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal et faire des blagues contre l'enseignant », au travail !

Teddy et Ariane explosèrent de rire : Tu ne vas pas leurs faire faire ça !

- Je vais me gêner. Comme ça ils comprendront peut-être. Et ils ont intérêt s'ils ne veulent pas qu'à la prochaine retenue je double cette punition. La défense est importante pour leur sécurité avec Voldemort qui monte en puissance. »

Les deux étudiants ne bougeaient pas, ils avaient la bouche grande ouverte, seul McGonagall leurs avait déjà fait copier des lignes. Selon eux, il n'y avait pas pire punition. Ils se dirigèrent néanmoins vers les tables et se mirent à sortir leurs affaires, en maudissant silencieusement leur professeur.

Pendant que les punis commençaient leur sanction, Ariane et Teddy s'étaient placés face à face, baguette tendue. Les adversaires se jaugeaient du regard afin de savoir qui allait attaquer en premier. Harry les regardait tous les deux, depuis une chaise devant son bureau. Il venait de placer un bouclier afin d'éviter les sorts perdus.

La fille prononça en premier : « expelliarmus ». Le garçon se déplaça d'un pas pour éviter le sort. « Stupéfix ». Le sortilège ne toucha pas la destinataire. Les sorts s'enchaînèrent. Impedimenta, incarcerem. Tous bloqués par un bouclier. Bloclang toucha Teddy, ce dernier utilisa un finite informulé afin de lever le sort. Il métamorphosa ensuite une table en loup qui sauta sur la jeune fille. Celle ci le retransforma mais pendant ce temps le garçon avait eu le temps de la pétrifier. Le combat se termina donc sur une victoire de Teddy.

Harry les félicita, mais leurs reprocha de trop retenir leur coup et de se mouvoir trop lentement. Ariane et Teddy avaient trop souvent combattu l'un contre l'autre pour être productif, ils pouvaient anticiper l'action de l'autre.

James et Sirius n'avaient copié que trois et quatre fois la phrase demandée, suivant le combat avec avidité. Ce qui leur valut une remarque de leur enseignant qui leurs annonça que s'ils ne savaient pas se concentrer sur leurs chatiment, il dresserait un mur les empêchant de voir ce qu'il se passait dans le fond de la salle.

Répondant au souhait informulé de Teddy et Ariane, ainsi que James et Sirius, il proposa aux derniers un duel contre les deux premiers lorsqu'ils auraient fini leur punition. Ce que tous acceptèrent. Ils comptaient se venger à la loyale de l'affront qu'ils leur avaient fait subir le matin.

Harry entama un combat contre ses deux « enfants » réunis afin de les faire travailler en équipe. Ils lançaient tous les deux des sorts sur Harry et lorsque celui ci attaquait, ils se protégeaient mutuellement. Alors qu'un petrificus totalus toucha Teddy, Ariane tenta de le réanimer grâce au contre sort mais Harry profita du temps mis à sa disposition pour désarmer la fille. Celle ci récupéra sa baguette avec un accio sans baguette. Elle n'eut pas le temps de revenir jusqu'à sa propriétaire que celle ci se retrouva saucissonné sur le sol, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

James et Sirius avaient suivi le combat mais s'efforçaient de faire leur punition en même temps. Ils étaient surpris du niveau des trois individus, et craignaient maintenant le duel à venir.

Harry retourna s'asseoir à son bureau pendant qu'Ariane et Teddy perfectionnaient leur accio sans baguette, seul sort qu'ils savaient produire de cette façon sur lequel ils s'étaient entrainés durant les vacances d'été.

James et Sirius finirent leur sanction à moins d'une minute d'intervalle. Ils rendirent leurs parchemins à leur professeur qui vérifia que le travail était bien fait et brula les feuilles d'un sort en leurs disant : « J'espère que maintenant vous suivrez les cours sans faire de bêtise, et que je n'aurez plus à vous mettre en retenue. »

Comme prévu, avant de partir un duel s'engagea James et Sirius contre Ariane et Teddy. Sirius attaqua le premier en lançant un petrificus totalus qui atterrit à un mètre d'Ariane. Celle ci répliqua d'un expelliarmus qui ne toucha pas sa cible. Teddy lança un incarcerem sur James qui répondit par un stupéfix qui toucha Ariane. Teddy lança le contre sort et métamorphosa une chaise en un petit chien blanc afin de déconcentrer ses adversaires pendant que la fille choisit le sort « avis » suivi de « oppugno ». James et Sirius se retrouvèrent attaqué par les oiseaux, pendant qu'un chien passé entre leurs jambes. Ils continuèrent néanmoins à attaquer par des sorts variés. Un bloclang de Teddy toucha James. Moins d'une minutes après Sirius se fît désarmer par Ariane. Harry arrêta le combat en déclarant vainqueur ses « enfants » qu'il félicita.

Il expliqua ensuite à James et Sirius qu'ils avaient combattu chacun de leur coté et non ensemble. À la fin, James ne pouvait plus rien faire, privé de parole. Ensuite ils ne variaient pas suffisamment leurs sorts : ils utilisaient qu'une petite variété de sortilèges. C'est sur ces mots que tous regagnèrent leur dortoir afin de dormir, sans échanger une parole.

James et Sirius étaient mécontents d'avoir perdu le duel contre des personnes plus jeunes, et qui plus est, qui les avaient ridiculisé plus tôt. Ils espéraient que ce combat resteraient entre les personnes présentes. En rentrant dans leur dortoirs, ils contèrent tout ce qu'ils s'étaient passés durant leurs retenues aux deux autres maraudeurs en omettant le duel qui les avaient opposés aux plus jeunes.

Remus proposa d'accepter la demande de paix des deux jeunes, ils pourraient juste s'ignorer. Il pensait que s'ils n'arrêtaient pas tout de suite les blagues contre eux, la situation pourrait vite dégénérer. James et Sirius refusèrent, ils étaient tous deux blessés dans leurs orgueil. Peter n'avait pas envie de se faire ridiculiser une nouvelle fois mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir concocter quelque chose aux nouveaux pour se venger, il hésitait donc.

* * *

À suivre : dispute et retenue.

Alors qu'avez vous pensé de la rencontre entre Les maraudeurs/Lily et Harry/Teddy/Ariane ? Et des bizutages ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre commentaire en cliquant sur le bouton review.


	4. Dispute et retenues

Les personnages sont toujours à J. K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Dispute et retenue.**

La journée du lendemain se déroula aussi calmement que pouvait se dérouler une journée à Poudlard. Les étudiants reprenaient doucement le rythme scolaire.

Ainsi Ariane et Teddy étaient installés à une table de la salle commune en train de faire un devoir qu'ils avaient eu pendant la journée. Océane, Fiona et Alan étaient avec eux. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés auparavant mais ayant trouvé une amitié avec les deux nouveaux, ils partageaient la même table et s'entendaient plutôt bien. Lily étaient plongée dans un livre épais quelques tables plus loin en compagnie d'Alice.

Les maraudeurs passèrent le portrait en plaisantant gaiement, surement sur une nouvelle farce en préparation. Lorsque James avisa la présence de Lily, il se dirigea droit vers elle, laissant en plan un Sirius qui le hélais.

« Bonsoir Lily jolie, comment vas tu aujourd'hui ?

- Au revoir, Potter, je suis occupée.

- Comme toujours, rétorqua le garçon.

- ...

- Si tu veux voir autre chose que tes livres, tu sais que tu peux toujours sortir avec moi.

- Pour la je ne sais pas combientième fois : Non Potter, soupira Lily.

- 628.

- Hein ? demanda Lily en relevant la tête.

- Quoi que maintenant ça fait 629 fois que tu me repousses.

- Bon tu vas me laisser un peu travailler.

- Seulement si tu acceptes de sortir avec moi.

- Potter, quand je dis non c'est NON. Lily commençait à s'énerver.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans un mot de trois lettres : N.O.N.

Toute les personnes présentes dans la salle commune les regardaient.

- Pourquoi tu me rabroues à chaque fois ?

- Et tu oses encore me poser la question ? Jamais je ne sortirais avec toi : tu es arrogant, prétentieux, tu ne penses qu'as toi, tu ne sais pas ce que veux dire non et tu me harcèles. Ça te suffis ou tu veux que je continue ?

- Je ne te harcèle pas, je te demande de sortir avec moi et tu t'obstines à refuser.

- Et c'est moi la fautive en plus. Lily était maintenant debout.

- Tu as qu'as accepter et je ne t'embetterai plus.

- C'est non Potter.

- Mais Lily jolie, tu ne peux pas refuser quand même.

- Je vais me gêner peut-être pour le faire.

- Je suis quand même mieux que ton dernier petit ami quand même. Je suis plus intelligent que lui et je ne ressemble pas à un âne avec des oreille trop grande. » Paff. La main de Lily était partie toute seul. Une marque rouge apparaissait sur la joue gauche de James. Celui ci n'eut le temps de rien ajouter de plus que Lily avait rangé ses affaires et regagnait son dortoir. Il décida de faire de même.

Tout le monde regagna l'activité pratiquée avant le petit « divertissement » qui venait d'avoir lieu. Personne ne remarqua une jeune fille sortir en vitesse de la salle commune, suivi de près par un garçon essayant de la rattraper. Teddy rattrapa rapidement celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur qui était alors en pleure. Il la serra dans ses bras. Elle se calma peu à peu.

Le garçon finit par décider d'aller voir Harry. Seul lui pourrait rassurer la fille. Il leur avait bien dit que James et Lily ne s'entendaient pas au début de l'année. Mais il leur avait assuré que cette situation changerait durant leur dernière année. De toute façon, ils devaient se rendre dans le bureau de leur professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal afin de peaufiner leur formation d'animagus.

Harry remarqua tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser de question que Teddy résuma : « James et Lily se sont disputés dans la salle commune et Lily a finit par gifler James.

- Ah oui, je comprend. Lorsqu'ils ont fait leur voyage temporel, ils n'arrivaient pas à se voir au début. Ils ont mis du temps à se parler sans se disputer. Tu verras avant la fin de l'année, ils seront inséparables.

- Ce n'est pas l'aspect qu'ils donnent en ce moment. » Renifla Ariane.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Harry le brisa en déclarant : « Et si vous vous entrainez un peu afin de pouvoir accompagner les maraudeurs lors des pleines lunes ».

Ariane et Teddy commencèrent donc à essayer de métamorphoser leurs membres. De long poils gris apparurent sur les deux bras de Teddy et la forme de ses mains changea un peu. Des griffes remplaçaient les ongles d'Ariane et des poils blonds roux s'étalaient sur ses membres supérieurs. Teddy était un peu plus avancé dans sa formation qu'Ariane, mais cela était dû au don de métamorphomage de sa mère et au sens de loup garou de son père. Deux heures plus tard, ils quittèrent le bureau de leur « père » afin de se coucher, avant que le couvre feu arrive. Ariane avait retrouvé son sourire.

%%

Le lendemain matin Ariane, Océane, Teddy et Alan prirent le chemin de la grande salle, afin de prendre leurs petit déjeuner ensemble. Alors qu'ils approchaient du hall d'entrée, ils entendirent des moqueries dans un couloir voisin. Ils reconnurent les voix de James, Sirius et Severus ainsi que des ricanements de Peter. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la galerie et aperçurent Remus surveiller que la scène ne dégénèrent pas trop. Il devait être habitué à cette situation et savoir que rien ne retiendrait ses amis.

Les habitants du futur se souvinrent de ce qu'Harry leur avait raconté sur le rôle de Rogue pendant la guerre et ce qui avait valut au deuxième fils d'Harry de se nommer Albus Severus Potter. Même si en septième année, le garçon n'était qu'un crétin, il ne méritait pas cela. Surtout que c'était le fait de le traiter de mangemort qui avait pu le convaincre de rejoindre les troupes du seigneur des ténèbres.

Les deux amis décidèrent de venir en aide au serpentard. « Pouvons nous savoir ce que vous faîtes ? » questionna d'un air innocent Ariane.

James et Sirius sursautèrent d'un même mouvement, ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un les interrompe. Seul les professeurs osaient encore faire cela. Remus semblait surpris que le jeune fille ait osé s'opposer à un maraudeur. Peter arrêta de glousser. Océane et Alan semblaient sidérés qu'Ariane ait posé une telle question. James répondu en premier tous naturellement : « Nous venons de lancer un sort à Servilus.

- Et pourquoi lui avez vous lancé un sort ? répliqua Teddy.

- Parce que nous en avions envie, éluda Sirius.

- Vous n'aviez donc aucune raison valable de vous en prendre à lui si je comprend bien. Vous allez donc le laisser tranquille.

- Et pourquoi devrions nous vous écouter ? railla Peter.

- Je crois que James et Sirius savent très bien la réponse, éluda mystérieusement Teddy. Les deux concernés avaient blanchi et relâché les liens qui tenaient prisonnier le serpentard. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se faire humilier publiquement par des personnes plus jeunes qu'eux. Remus se demandaient ce que ses amis lui avaient caché, ils semblaient ne pas tout leur avoir raconté hier au soir.

- Nous allons vous le demander qu'une seule fois : arrêtez de vous en prendre tout le temps à Rogue, commença Ariane.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de deux personnes comme vous, pour me défendre, lança acerbe Severus en se levant et quittant le couloir.

- Même si c'est un imbécile, » finit Teddy.

Tout le monde se dirigea, plus ou moins furieux, vers la grande salle afin d'enfin prendre un repas.

Lily vint voir Ariane et Teddy le soir afin de voir comment ils s'acclimataient à leur vie à Poudlard. James les observait du coin de l'œil, il n'appréciait que peu le fait que sa Lily discute gentillement et calmement avec un garçon, surtout quand lui ne récoltait que des remarques acerbes.

Les maraudeurs prévirent, malgré les mises en garde de Remus, une blague contre les deux nouveaux. Ainsi, deux jours plus tard, Ariane et Teddy se retrouvèrent avec un uniforme ayant vingt centimètres de moins que la veille. Minerva McGonagall leur retira vingt points chacun avant de redonner la taille habituelle à leurs vêtements.

Les maraudeurs passèrent la journée à leur lancer des petits sourires en coin, ne se préoccupant pas plus que cela du fait qu'ils avaient fait perdre quarante points à Gryffondor. Contrairement à Lily qui était plus que furieuse contre les garçons. Surtout que le soir venu, les maraudeurs n'hésitèrent pas à ridiculiser Severus Rogue devant presque toute l'école avant le diner.

Lily commença à crier sur James lorsque tous les maraudeurs s'étaient retrouvés collés au mur le plus proche sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement. Teddy et Ariane avaient sorti leurs baguettes et envoyaient un sort. Le professeur McGonagall arriva à ce moment là et leur donna à tous une retenue. Le petit attroupement se disipa vite afin de ne pas subir les foudres de la sous directrice.

Le soir venu, les personnes en retenue se rendirent au bureau de leur professeur de métamorphose qui les conduisit jusqu'au concierge. James et Sirius plaisantaient gaiement, trop habitué à être collés. Ariane, Teddy, Remus et Peter auraient préférés faire quelques chose d'autre, surtout que les deux premiers ne pouvaient pas être en retenue et voir Harry en même temps, mais la punition leurs faisaient ni chaud ni froid. Contrairement à Lily qui était complètement furieuse et lançait des regards noirs à toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait qui n'était pas professeur. Elle n'avait dû faire que très peu de retenue. Severus ne parlait pas, il en avait marre des maraudeurs, à cause desquelles il devait passer ses soirées en compagnie de Rusard.

Le concierge les divisa en quatre groupes de deux personnes : James et Ariane, Remus et Teddy, Sirius et Severus, Peter et Lily, et les envoya nettoyer différente pièces : un cachot inutilisé depuis longtemps, la volière, une ancienne salle de cours du troisième étage que Dumbledore avait demandé de remettre en état et la salle des trophées.

En voyant leur partenaire de corvée, James et Sirius ne riaient plus. Peter semblait gêner. Remus cherchait à sonder Teddy pendant qu'Ariane et Teddy cachaient leurs joie. Severus était livide. Rusard les avait privé de leurs baguette magique avant de les laisser partir en leur promettant de passer les voir plus tard.

.

James brisa le silence qui s'était installé en entrant dans le cachot à astiquer. « Bon tu fais la partie gauche, je fais celle de droite ». Il n'attendit pas la réponse et se dirigea à droite. Il sortit une baguette de sous sa chemise et se mit à viser tout ce qu'il voyait de sort de nettoyage. Il ne vit pas qu'Ariane avait fait de même. Vingt minutes plus tard, il se retourna croyant voir sa compagne en train de nettoyer une table crasseuse. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de la retrouver assise sur une chaise en train de le regarder narquoisement.

« Déjà fatiguée ? tu arrêtes de travailler, tu crois peut-être que je vais faire ta partie, mais tu te débrouilles toute seule, se moqua t-il.

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide : j'ai fini il y a cinq minutes. Tu es long, s'amusa t-elle.

C'est à se moment là qu'il remarqua que la partie gauche de la salle était propre.

- Comment as tu fait ? questionna James.

- Avec un chiffon, ironisa Ariane.

- Et moi je suis ministre de la magie.

- Je comprend mieux pourquoi le pays est en ruine.

- Tu ne te foutrais pas un peu de moi là ?

- Pas du tout, je n'oserai jamais.

- Ouais ouais, bon maintenant tu vas me dire comment tu as fait ?

À ce moment là, il se sentit soulever du sol.

- Je l'ai fait de la même façon que je viens de faire ceci.

- Mais tu n'as pas ta baguette, je t'ai vue la donner à Rusard tout à l'heure.

- Tout comme toi tu as lui donné la tienne.

Elle sortit une petite baguette de sa poche dans laquelle elle avait ses mains quelques instant plus tôt.

- Océane a accepté de me prêter la sienne. Et toi d'où te viens cette baguette ?

- Elle est à moi, mes parents m'en ont acheté une neuve il y a deux ans.

Le silence s'installa peu à peu.

- Bon qu'est ce que l'on fait en attendant que Rusard arrive ? s'ennuya James.

- Nous avons tous les deux une baguette, et si nous faisions un duel ? » proposa la fille.

Ils poussèrent le mobilier le long du mur et commencèrent un combat sans merci qui fut suivit par d'autre duel où le gagnant changeait régulièrement.

.

De leurs coté, Teddy et Remus étaient arrivés à la volière. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le lieu, les dernières chouettes et hiboux qui n'étaient pas encore partis chasser s'échappèrent par la fenêtre. Remus poussa un petit soupir que Teddy n'aurait pas entendu si ses sens n'étaient pas si développés. Aucun animal n'osait l'approcher. Le garçon savait ce que ça faisait, les animaux ne voulait pas venir trop près de lui.

Teddy se dirigea vers le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce. Il plaça la serpillière sur le sol et s'assit dessus sous les yeux ahuries de Remus. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, nous avons tout ça à nettoyer.

- Tais toi, je me concentre.

- Nous devons nettoyer toute la volière.

- Il me semble t'avoir demandé de te taire. »

Devant la colère apparente du jeune homme, Remus n'osa rien ajouter. Trente secondes plus tard, il remarqua une lumière blanche sortir du jeune homme et se diriger sur le sol laissant sur son passage un endroit propre. Le garçon se leva en psalmodiant « J'ai réussi ». Un quart de la pièce était désormais démuni d'excréments d'oiseau. Remus était choqué que Teddy ai réussi à nettoyer ainsi la salle, apparemment sans baguette. Il dut expliquer que le sortilège de nettoyage avait été l'un des premiers qu'il avait appris en entrant à l'école, et il s'entrainait pour le maitriser sans baguette depuis quelques temps. Mais il était vide de toute énergie.

Ils discutèrent ensemble un bon moment avant que Remus décide de se mettre à nettoyer à la main une partie de la volière en compagnie de son coéquipier. Teddy n'étant pas en état de relancer un sort dans l'immédiat et lui n'ayant pas pu emprunter une baguette à un de ses amis vu qu'eux aussi était en retenue. Tous les deux discutèrent joyeusement durant le reste de leur punition.

On ne pouvait pas dire que lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au dortoir des Gryffondors, Remus considérait Teddy comme un ami mais en tous cas il l'appréciait bien. C'était quelqu'un qui avait de la conversation.

.

L'ambiance était moins joviale du coté de l'ancienne salle de cours du troisième étage. Là bas, les insultes étaient au rendez vous. Il ne se passait pas une minute sans qu'une injure ne soit prononcée. Sirius et Severus, n'ayant pas de baguette de rechange durent commencer leur nettoyage à la façon moldu. L'ambiance était électrique dans la pièce. La salle avait été divisé en deux parties afin de partager les tâches.

Les insultes devinrent de plus en plus violente au fur et à mesure que le temps passé. Et lorsque les mots ne furent plus assez puissant, les deux garçons en vinrent aux mains. La porte s'ouvrit en grand lorsque Sirius allait frapper Severus une fois supplémentaire à la tête. Il suspendit son geste. Harry était sur le pas de la porte : « Puis je savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Les adolescents s'étaient relevés. Leurs vêtements étaient chiffonnés. La manche de la chemise de Sirius était même arrachée. Celui ci avait une ecchymose à son œil droit. La lèvre de Severus était fendue et sa main était rouge. Ils baissèrent tous les deux les yeux comme des gamins pris en faute. Ils ne le connaissaient pas depuis longtemps mais leur professeur leur faisait toujours cet effet là. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, surement la puissance qui se dégageait de lui. Ce n'était pas à cause de l'âge, les parents de Sirius ne lui faisait pas cette impression tout comme certains professeurs tel que Flitwick, Binns ou encore Chourave.

« Je suis à l'autre bout du couloir et je vous entends. Vous ne pouvez pas passer une retenue sans vous taper dessus ! Je vous enlève dix points chacun. Vu qu'une retenue ne vous fera aucun effet, je veux que vous me fassiez, pour Lundi, lorsque vous m'aurez en cours, un parchemin regroupant les qualités de l'autre. »

Les deux garçons avaient la bouche grande ouverte. Jamais Sirius trouvera un parchemin de qualité sur Severus, tous comme Severus ne réussira jamais à écrire un parchemin sur Sirius. Ils s'exclamèrent en même temps : « Je ne peux pas faire ça, il n'a pas de qualité.

Un petit sourire éclaircit les lèvres du professeur : Vous voyez que vous pouvez vous mettre d'accord. Mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je veux votre travail lundi. Et je ne veux plus vous entendre vous battre ou quoi que ce soit sinon... Il laissa sa phrase en suspends. Bonne soirée. »

Il les laissa planter là, au milieu de la salle. Les garçons mirent cinq minutes à retourner à leur nettoyage, en silence. Ils s'ignorèrent le reste de la retenue.

.

L'ambiance était plus calme dans la salle des trophées où Peter et Lily effectuaient leur punition. Chacun travaillait dans son coin, sans animosité mais en échangeant le minimum de parole. Lily était énervée de devoir faire une retenue, la troisième depuis le début de sa scolarité et elle était, tout comme les deux premières, dûs aux maraudeurs.

Rusard passa entre 23 heures et minuit dans chacun des groupes afin de voir si tous avait effectué correctement leur corvée.

Sirius et Severus passèrent le weekend à chercher des qualités à l'autre, sans succès, et leurs amis ne les aidaient pas, n'ayant aucune idée.

Pour finir, le lundi après le cours, Sirius rendit à son professeur : « Severus Rogue ou Servilus pour les intimes est surnommé le graisseux à cause de ses cheveux avec lesquelles nous pourrions faire frire des frites. Ce qui nous fait faire des économies de graisses. Vu que Servilus ne prend pas de douche, il ne pollue pas l'environnement en utilisant de l'eau et du shampoing, même s'il ne doit pas s'occuper des personnes l'entourant qui doivent supporter l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'élève de lui. Vu qu'il faut trouver des qualités à notre bon vieux Servilus, je peux vous dire qu'il effectue très bien tout ce qu'on lui demande lorsqu'on sait s'y prendre. Je dirais ensuite que Severus est extrêmement curieux et retient facilement tous ce qu'il écoute. Ce qui le fais facilement tomber dans des pièges. »

Severus n'avait pas réussi à faire mieux avec : « Si Sirius Black est autant courtisé par des jeunes femmes c'est qu'il possède une qualité : il se croit beau physiquement et sait en jouer avec ses amis qu'il ne quitte que rarement. À croire qu'il ne sait pas se débrouiller seul. Il se croit marrant à faire des blagues puériles et se crois intelligent avec ses amis maraudeurs. Il doit retenir facilement ses cours vu que ses notes sont raisonnables et qu'il n'écoute pas ses professeurs. Il se moque des règlements et se croit au dessus de tout. »

Après avoir lu les parchemins de ses élèves, le professeur s'exclama : « J'espère ne plus vous reprendre à vous battre. Vous pouvez partir à votre prochain cours. Bonne journée. » Les deux fautifs quittèrent la salle en silence.

Les jours passaient rapidement à Poudlard. Les étudiants avaient repris leur petite routine.

De nombreuses disputes avaient éclaté entre James et Lily.

Harry dispensait toujours des cours de défense contre les forces du Mal et d'animagus à Ariane et Teddy. Tous deux progressaient bien dans leur apprentissage, même plutôt rapidement. Surtout le garçon, avantagé pas les héritages biologiques reçu de ses parents, mais pas assez vite pour pouvoir participer à la première pleine lune de l'année.

Les maraudeurs n'avaient refait aucune blague, mais la façon qu'ils avaient de parler entre eux prouvait qu'une était en préparation concernant Ariane et Teddy. Ils n'avaient pas voulu arrêter d'embêter leur très cher Servilus, mais maintenant ils faisaient très attention qu'Harry, Teddy ou Ariane ne soient pas dans les parages.

En ayant marre de voir James et Lily se disputer, Ariane et Teddy avaient pris les choses en mains : à chaque fois qu'ils voyaient qu'une dispute était sur le point d'éclater, ils lançaient un sort de silence sur les participants. Ceux ci leur lançaient des regards noirs et cessaient leur querelle en s'éloignant l'un de l'autre.

Les maraudeurs et Lily avaient donc décidé de ne plus parler à Teddy et Ariane. Même s'ils auraient préférés faire leur connaissance, ils étaient heureux car le nombre d'altercations entre la fille et le garçon avaient diminué. Seul Remus venait de temps en temps, lorsqu'il était seul, parler aux voyageurs du temps.

Une fois, Ariane avait réussi à dire à James que s'il voulait sortir avec Lily, il faudrait qu'il arrête d'être aussi prétentieux mais le garçon ne l'avait pas écouté et était parti en sens inverse.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

À suivre : pleine lune, vengeance et animagus.


	5. Pleine lune, vengeance et animagus

Les personnages sont toujours à J. K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : pleine lune, vengeance et animagus.**

Le mardi 27 septembre arriva en même temps que la pleine lune. Remus était depuis la veille à l'infirmerie.

Harry fit comme si de rien n'était durant toute la journée, mais il était très anxieux à l'idée du soir. D'après ce que les maraudeurs lui avait raconté durant leur voyage dans le futur, ils avaient toujours passé leur soirée de pleine lune ensemble, à quatre, depuis qu'ils pouvaient le faire. Le fait qu'un animal supplémentaire vienne les trouver risque de les perturber et leur faire se poser des questions, mais ces moment au clair de lune lui manquait depuis quinze ans. Il descendit manger en même temps que toute l'école et remonta dans son bureau. Teddy et Ariane discutèrent un petit moment avec Harry avant que ce dernier parte prendre sa douche et se préparer pour le soir.

À 19h, Harry se dirigea avec la carte du maraudeur jusqu'à la forêt interdite où il se métamorphosa en un somptueux tigre blanc. Il se positionna à l'orée du bois et pu ainsi observer Remus accompagné de Pomfesh franchir le passage du sol cogneur. L'infirmière ressorti peu de temps après, avant que les trois derniers maraudeurs entrent dans l'arbre. Quelques minutes plus tard, un chien, un cerf avec si l'on regardé bien un rat entre les cornes, et un loup se dirigèrent vers la forêt.

Le tigre les suivi discrètement cinq minutes avant de se faire repérer par le loup. Ils étaient avancés un peu dans la forêt. Le lycanthrope s'avança vers l'animal inconnu. Celui ci ne fît aucun mouvement pendant que le loup le reniflait durant une minute. Les autres animaux étaient surpris de voir un tigre dans la forêt interdite. Ils n'en avaient jamais vu les années précédentes et celui ci ne paraissait pas sauvage. Surement que Dumbledore avait voulu réinsérer cette espèce en voie de disparition ou Hagrid avait trouvé ce petit chat trop mignon et l'avait emmené avec lui dans la forêt afin de le prémunir contre un éventuel danger.

Une fois que le loup eu finit son inspection, il lui donna un gentil petit coup de pattes signifiant ainsi qu'il l'acceptait. Il s'éloigna de lui et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Les quatre autre animaux le suivirent. Ils coururent pendant un temps interminable selon certain, et s'arrêtèrent à un point d'eau où tous se désaltérèrent. Il s'agissait d'un petit ruisseau protégé par quelques arbres situé au milieu d'une grande clairière d'herbe. Lorsqu'ils eurent étanché leur soif, ils se couchèrent sur le sol afin de se reposer un peu.

Le chien fut le premier à se lasser de ne rien faire. Il s'approcha donc du cerf et mit ses pattes avant sur son corps. Celui ci sursauta, surpris. Il n'avait pas fait attention à son ami, trop occupé à surveiller le tigre afin de ne pas servir de repas. Malgré que le félin n'avait effectué aucun mouvement d'attaque, il n'était pas très rassuré par la présence du prédateur et s'en éloigné le plus possible. Le rat tremblait complètement de peur. Le chien essayait vainement de l'éloigner, mais il avait décidé que sa sortie mensuelle ne serait pas gâché par un tigre. Seul le loup semblait ne pas éprouver de peur face au fauve.

Cornedrue se mit finalement à jouer avec Patmol pendant que Queudver grimpait sur la fourrure de Lunard. Harry regardait tout ce beau monde. Sachant qu'il peut être imposant sous sa forme animagi, il préférait rester en retrait au début afin de ne pas faire trop peur aux autres animaux. Il savait néanmoins que trois d'entre eux étaient terrorisés . Que ces sorties les soirs de pleine lune lui avait manqué, qu'avez t-il pu arriver pour qu'un groupe aussi soudé soit détruit ?

Lorsqu'il vit le chien et le cerf commencer à courir le long du ruisseau, il se leva et entama une course avec eux. Au début, ceux ci ne l'avait pas repéré. Mais lorsque le canidé regarda derrière lui afin de voir où se trouvait son ami et qu'il vit le félin à deux mètres derrière lui, il eut peur et fit la première chose à laquelle il pensa : c'est à dire faire un bond à droite, mais il sut que son idée était la mauvaise lorsqu'il atterrit dans l'eau froide. Il remua toutes ses pattes en même temps et barbota jusqu'à la rive opposé. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas de courant et le ruisseau étant petit, il n'eut à nager que trois mètres.

Le cerf était arrivé à sa hauteur de l'autre coté, il était très inquiet du sort de son ami et s'était arrêté à quelques pas du tigre qui arrivait à masquer son rire avec un peu de mal. Le loup avec le rat rejoignirent, un instant plus tard, les autres animaux. Le loup, d'un bond, rejoignit le canidé. Le rat se cramponnait à la fourrure de sa monture afin de ne pas prendre un bain forcé. Le tigre sauta et atterrit souplement à coté des autres animaux.

Seul le cerf n'avait pas encore traversé. Il ne saurait pas sauter à travers le ruisseau. Il se décida à traverser à la nage en espérant qu'il n'ai pas de crocodile dans l'eau et qu'elle ne soit pas trop profonde. Il frissonna sous le changement de température, lorsque sa patte toucha le liquide. Il eut peur lorsque seul sa tête dépassa de l'eau mais il fut bientôt auprès de ses amis. Aussitôt, il dut se remettre à courir car le loup partait au pas de course. Ils firent le tour de la forêt en s'arrêtant de temps en temps.

Bientôt, ils regagnèrent la lisière du bois. Le tigre les laissa là et s'éloigna un peu laissant tranquillement les autres animaux rejoindre la cabane hurlante. Dix minutes plus tard, il se rendit au lieu où il avait laissé sa carte du maraudeurs et reprit sa forme humaine. Il vérifia que les garçons étaient toujours dans la cabane et retourna à son appartement afin de dormir un peu.

Du coté des maraudeurs, Remus venait de finir de se transformer. Ses amis l'imitèrent donc. Comme d'habitude, ils lui lancèrent quelques sortilèges afin d'améliorer son bien être en attendant Pomfesh. Il avait une grosse blessure au niveau du torse et quelques petites entailles.

Ils prirent la cape d'invisibilité mais ne se mirent pas en dessous pour l'instant. Sirius prit la parole : « Vous avez vu ce tigre, ce soir ?

- Quel tigre ? Interrogea Remus, lentement, sa soirée l'avait épuisé.

- Cette nuit, nous étions cinq animaux. Un tigre blanc ne nous a pas quitté. Lorsque nous sommes sortis, il attendait près de la lisière de la forêt. Tu l'as accepté et il a passé la nuit à nous regarder. Tu ne peux pas imaginer la peur que j'ai eu de me faire manger, conta James.

- Tu peux parler, toi ! Tu sais quand même un minimum te défendre. Il n'aurait fait qu'une seul bouchée de moi. Et vous avez remarqué ses yeux verts. Il me donnait froid dans le dos, renchérit Peter.

- Je surveillais plus sa grande gueule que ses yeux, je n'ai pas fait attention à ce détail. Il ne me semblait pas sauvage, avoua James.

- Vous pensez que ce pourrez être un animagi, comme nous ? questionna Sirius.

- Qui pourrait être un animagi dans l'école ? Et en plus savoir que nous en sommes aussi et que nous sortons les soirées de pleines lunes ? Moi, je pense que ce n'est pas possible. Il faudrait qu'il sache trop de chose sur nous. Je dirais que c'est un animal qui a été élevé en contact avec l'homme et les animaux, surement en captivité. Ce qui fait qu'il n'est pas manifesté d'agressivité envers nous, réfléchit Peter. Mais j'espère qu'il ne sera pas présent le mois prochain. »

Ils ne purent s'étendre sur le sujet car Remus entendit que l'infirmière arrivait. Les étudiants se cachèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité avant de rejoindre leur dortoir pendant que Remus se faisait soigner.

:::

Teddy et Ariane avaient voulu attendre que la pleine lune soit passée afin de se venger des maraudeurs du sort ayant rétréci leurs vêtements. Ainsi trois jours après, ils purent enfin mettre leur plan en exécution. James, Sirius et Peter étaient installés dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. Remus se leva afin de faire un tour dans le château. Lily devait être à la bibliothèque.

Ariane et Teddy sortirent de la salle commune, moins de cinq minutes après le lycanthrope.

Teddy se rendit dans la pièce la plus proche afin de prendre, grâce à son don de métamorphomage, l'aspect de Remus. Ariane était restée à l'entrée du tableau afin d'être sur que le loup garou ne reviennent pas voir ses amis. Elle était chargée de le retenir s'il arrivait.

Teddy entra dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers l'emplacement qu'occupé les maraudeurs : « Tiens Remus, tu es déjà revenu ? S'interrogea Sirius.

- Oui, mais je suis juste venu vous dire. Vous ne devinerez jamais qui je viens de croiser.

- Qui ? demanda James, piqué dans sa curiosité.

- Lily Evans.

- Et qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ? Peter était aussi curieux que ses amis.

- En faite, elle m'a juste dit, je cite : « Tu diras à tes amis que j'accepterai peut-être de sortir avec James Potter s'il accepte ce qu'il est et qu'il le dise à tous. Je veux que demain Potter porte une pancarte clignotante avec écrit « Je suis un prétentieux » et Sirius « Je suis un gamin. » Je voulais vous prévenir. À vous de voir ce que vous voulez faire. Je retourne faire un tour dans le château, à tantôt. » Il finit sa phrase en se levant et quitta ses supposés amis sans que ceux ci ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Il éclata de rire dès que le tableau fut refermé derrière lui et se dirigea vers la petite pièce afin de reprendre l'apparence qu'il avait depuis la rentrée en compagnie d'Ariane. Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils allèrent voir Harry afin de s'entraîner comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude. Leur niveau de défense contre les forces du Mal avait considérablement augmenté depuis le début de l'année. Harry leur avait promis de leur apprendre à transmettre des messages à l'aide de patronus ce jour.

Dans la salle commune, James essayait de convaincre Sirius de porter son message, le lendemain. Mais celui ci refusait de se ridiculiser.

Lorsque Remus revint, ils avaient changé de sujet depuis longtemps. Celui ci avait croisé Ariane et Teddy dans le couloir et le dernier lui avait demandé si le lendemain matin, juste avant le petit déjeuner, il acceptait de l'aider en potion, arguant qu'il n'avait pas compris le principe. Remus devait donc retrouver Teddy à la bibliothèque, à 8h30. Ils iraient prendre leur petit déjeuner par la suite. Il ne remarqua pas le sourire conspirateur des deux adolescents.

Ainsi Remus quitta tôt son dortoir, le lendemain matin. Teddy l'attendait dans la salle commune. Ils se saluèrent brièvement et se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Remus passa trente minutes à répondre aux questions que se posaient Teddy sur le véritasérum et l'amortentia. Les interrogations lui semblaient simple. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le garçon avait besoin de lui, il semblait bien comprendre.

Avant de partir, Remus demanda à Teddy s'il savait produire un patronus, ce à quoi il acquiesça. Harry avait demandé à toutes les personnes à partir de la cinquième année de maitriser ce sort. James arrivait seulement à avoir un gros nuage de fumée. Sirius et Remus en avait un de taille moyenne, alors que Peter en avait un encore plus petit. Remus demanda donc s'il serait possible qu'il l'aide.

Teddy fut ravi de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec son père et il répondit par la positive. Normalement, juste après le repas il aurait du s'entrainer avec Ariane à sa transformation en animagi chez Harry. Mais les dons de ses parents l'avantageait pour cette réalisation, il était sur d'être prêt à temps pour la prochaine pleine lune. Il arrivait à transformer tous ses membres en même temps, Harry ne lui en voudrait pas d'aider Remus une fois. Ainsi, juste après le repas, Remus devrait rejoindre Teddy devant le bureau d'Harry. Le sixième année espérait juste que le septième ne lui en veulent pas trop de sa blague.

Lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la grande salle, ils furent surpris par les rires qu'ils entendaient. Teddy se doutait du pourquoi de l'hilarité. Pour finir, James avait convaincu Sirius. Il fit semblant d'être surpris lorsqu'il vit James et Sirius « Qu'est ce qu'ils ont, tes amis ? » Remus était étonné par ses amis, pourquoi faisait-il cela ? « Je n'en sais rien ». Lily n'était pas encore présente. Ariane était assise à quelques chaises des trois maraudeurs avec un grand sourire. Teddy rejoint Ariane, un petit sourire aux lèvres pendant que Remus disait bonjour à ses amis. Il n'eut pas le temps de les questionner sur leur comportement que Lily franchit le seuil de la porte.

James se leva aussitôt et cria : « Lily ! » en faisant de grands gestes.

La fille se retourna et pouffa en voyant au dessus de sa tête une affiche rouge avec écrit en bleu « Je suis prétentieux ». Sirius avait la même pancarte sauf que la phrase était « Je suis un gamin ». « Je vois que tu t-es rendu compte de ce que tu es vraiment.

- Tu veux bien sortir avec moi, maintenant que j'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé ? questionna James avec un grand sourire.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé du tout. La réponse n'a toujours pas changé, c'est non.

- Mais pourquoi, hier, tu as dis à Remus que si je faisais ça, tu sortirais avec moi ?

Remus regarda bizarrement James, qu'avez t-il dit ? Il ne se souvenait de rien.

- Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi, Potter, mets toi bien ça. » La fin de sa phrase ne pu être entendue : elle venait de subir un sortilège de silence.

Les quatre maraudeurs s'exclamèrent en même temps : Ariane et Teddy. Ces deux là n'étaient plus installés à leur place. Ils étaient en faite sous la cape d'invisibilité près de la porte. Leur plan avait réussi, même s'ils ne pensaient pas qu'il allait aboutir par une dispute. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble dans l'appartement d'Harry qui était encore dans la grande salle.

Le propriétaire des lieux les rejoignit quinze minutes plus tard : « Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

- Très, nous nous sommes vengés de leur dernière blague, répondit Teddy.

- Et après vous voulez faire la paix avec eux. Je peux savoir comment vous vous y êtes pris ?

- Nous leur avons proposé de ne plus se faire de farce. Ils nous en ont fait une. Nous n'allons pas nous laisser faire. S'ils pensent avoir le dernier mot, ils se trompent, tu nous connais. Et j'ai monté la garde pendant que Teddy se servait de ses dons, expliqua Ariane, mais t'inquiète pas personne ne l'a vu.

- Et je crois que tu as quelqu'un qui n'ose pas entrer derrière ta porte, remarqua Teddy. J'ai proposé à Remus de l'aider à maitriser le sort du patronus. Il a quelques problème avec. S'il ne m'en veux pas trop, je vais vous laisser à deux pour faire ce que vous savez. Je suis en avance sur Ariane, comme ça elle pourra revenir à mon niveau et j'aurai aidé Remus. »

Celui ci était derrière la porte, grâce à son ouïe plus développé que la normalle, il pouvait entendre le plus important de la discussion de l'intérieur. Il fut surpris lorsque Harry cria « Tu peux entrer Remus » et voir le portrait coulisser. Comment Teddy avait-il su qu'il était là ? Il se décida à entrer. Il était maintenant sur que c'était bien une farce des deux jeunes. Mais comment s'y étaient-ils pris ? Quels étaient les dons qu'avait sous entendu Ariane ?

Ses amis n'avaient, au début, pas voulu le croire lorsqu'il avait avoué que la personne qu'ils avaient vu hier n'était pas lui. Une petite dispute avait éclaté et il était parti furieux par le manque de confiance voir Teddy. Il fut accueilli par un « bonjour » joyeux d'Harry. Teddy se leva et expliqua à Harry qu'il allait dans la salle de classe comme ça ils seraient tous bien installés.

Remus le suivi donc jusqu'à la porte voisine et entra. Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence : « Alors comme ça, c'est à cause de vous que James et Sirius se sont ridiculisés ce matin. C'était une bonne idée pour leur faire dégrossir leurs tête, mais ils l'ont mal pris. Ils se doutent que ça viens de vous. Ils vous en veulent et à moi aussi par la même occasion. Comment avez vous fait pour faire croire que c'était moi qui leur avait dit de faire ça. C'est pour ça que tu avais besoin de cours ce matin, pour pas que je les vois se préparer !

- Je vois que tu as tous compris, Remus. Par contre, tu ne sauras pas comment nous avons fait. Ça, c'est un secret, même Dumbledore ne le sait pas. Nous sommes désolé de nous être servi de toi, mais nous n'avions pas le choix.

- Dumbledore sait tout. Il doit savoir comment vous vous y êtes pris.

- Dis moi que les maraudeurs n'ont aucun secret pour Dumbledore, répondit-il avec un petit clin d'oeil. Le lycanthrope rougit en pensant que le directeur ne savait rien pour les animagus.

- Bon voyons ce que tu sais faire. Crée ton patronus. » Heureux de changer de sujet, Remus lança le sortilège. Un épais nuage apparu.

« Bon c'est déjà un bon début, quel souvenir utilises tu ?

Ses joues se colorèrent un peu et se décidant que c'est pour son bien : je pense au jour où je suis arrivé à Poudlard. J'étais content de quitter mon ancienne école. » Sachant l'exclusion qu'avez subi Remus avant d'arriver au collège, il ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet : Je pense que ce n'est pas un souvenir assez puissant, n'as tu pas vécu quelque chose pendant ta scolarité avec les maraudeurs, une blague ? un projet ? que vous avez faits. Quelque chose de précis dont tu te souviendras toute ta vie. » Teddy essayait d'orienter les pensées de Remus vers les animagus, pensée qu'il croyait la plus à même pour la réalisation de ce sort. Le septième devait avoir pensé à la même chose car ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Il lança le spero patronus et un gros nuage apparut. Il avait pensée à la préparation de la première sortie, un soir de pleine lune.

« Voilà c'est beaucoup mieux. Mais par contre augmente la précision de ton souvenir, ça ne sera que meilleur. Ferme les yeux et imagine la scène et lorsque tu te sens prêt, lance le sort. » Remus changea encore de souvenir en se décidant pour le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait découvert ses amis sous forme animale. Et cela marcha, le nuage s'agrandit encore. Deux heures plus tard, une forme argentée surgit de la baguette du lycanthrope, il s'agissait d'un imposant loup.

Les yeux de Teddy brillaient intensément. Il était heureux d'être le premier à voir le patronus de son père et de l'avoir aidé. Remus avait enfin réussi ce sort compliqué, il était radieux. Bien sur, il faudrait qu'il travail encore un peu afin d'augmenter la force de son patronus, mais il avait déjà une bonne base. Le garçon fut surpris lorsque le nouveau refusa de montrer son patronus et argumenta qu'il n'avait pas envie de se faire tuer par Harry. Que c'était mieux qu'il ne sache pas sa forme sur un ton plaisantin alors que Teddy avait redouté toute la matinée cette demande. Remus préféra ne pas insister.

Ils se rendirent à la grande salle pour prendre leurs repas du midi. Teddy rejoignit Ariane et Remus se dirigea vers James, Sirius et Peter.

Ces derniers s'excusèrent de ne pas avoir cru aussitôt le lycanthrope, lorsqu'il leur avaient avoué qu'il ne leur avait pas dit de faire ce qu'ils avaient fait le matin. Ensuite, ils racontèrent leur matinée, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Lorsqu'il avait enfin compris que ce n'était pas Remus qui était venu les voir, ils avaient cherché qui ça pouvait être et il n'avait fallut que peu de temps pour que les prénoms Teddy et Ariane clignotent en grand devant leurs yeux. Ils avaient ensuite cherché à savoir comment ils avaient fait. Ils avaient pensé au polynectar. Afin de réunir des preuves, ils visitèrent les lits des deux adolescents. Ils ne trouvèrent rien d'anormal dans les malles. Les seuls choses qu'ils apprirent durant leurs petite escapade, sous la cape d'invisibilité, fut que Teddy possédait un caleçon rose bonbon et qu'Ariane cachait bien son jeu avec des sous vêtements en dentelle. Aucun ingrédients ou objet suspect était présent dans leurs affaire.

Heureusement pour les deux adolescents, Harry avait insisté pour garder dans son appartement, dans un endroit protégé par la magie, tous les objets permettant de découvrir qu'ils venaient du futur tel que les photos. Il avait en plus crée un fond magique, indécelable, brisable grâce à un mot de passe et une empreinte afin de cacher la cape d'invisibilité ou des choses qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas montrer à leur compagnon de dortoir. Aucune preuve ne fut donc trouvée contre les voyageurs temporels, mais les maraudeurs savaient que c'étaient eux qui avait monté le coup, même s'ils ignoraient comment et ils comptaient bien se venger.

Ils mirent une semaine pour trouver une bonne réplique. Ils avaient eu l'idée en observant Severus Rogue. Il mirent trois jours à trouver le sort adéquat qui était en faite une potion avec laquelle les cheveux doivent être lavés. La préparation pris deux jours supplémentaires avant d'être insérée dans le shampooing des deux personnes visées.

Le lendemain matin, Ariane entra dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner avec des cheveux plus gras qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Tout le monde rigola lorsqu'ils la virent. Ses regards noirs fonctionnaient moins bien que d'habitude. Par contre, les maléfices de chauve furie réussissaient à faire taire les plus récalcitrants. Tous se mirent à parler derrière son dos, ne souhaitant pas subir les foudres de la fille.

Ariane dut donc subir les moqueries de tout Poudlard durant toute la journée. Jusqu'au moment où la potion daigna disparaître de son cuir chevelu. La potion lui avait rendu ses cheveux épais et gras. Elle fut susceptible toute la journée.

Les maraudeurs étaient heureux que leur petite farce ait portée ses fruits. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment Teddy avait fait pour passer entre les mailles de leur filets. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que le garçon avait senti, avec ses sens sur-développés, que son produit n'avait pas son odeur habituel. Il ne l'avait donc pas utilisé, contrairement à son amie.

.

Ariane et Teddy, ainsi que toutes les persones un minimum attentive à James et Lily avaient remarqué que ces derniers se disputaient beaucoup moins qu'auparavant. Ainsi que le garçon n'avait plus demandé à la fille de sortir avec lui depuis plusieurs jours, ce qui pouvait être considéré comme un exploit. Ils se saluaient et pouvaient avoir une conversation qui ne se terminait pas par une dispute. C'était un grand progrès.

:::

Le samedi 15 octobre fut un grand jour pour Teddy. Il arriva pour la première fois à se transformer complètement en animagi. Il était un grand loup d'un mètre de long au pelage gris avec quelques pointes bleutés. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur marron très claire, presque doré. Tous furent heureux de cette avancée. Teddy allait pouvoir participer aux sorties les soirs de pleine lune. Il fallait néanmoins qu'il s'entraine à se transformer plus rapidement et rester plus longtemps sous forme animale.

Ariane réussit cet exploit le lendemain. Voulant réussir sa métamorphose elle aussi, Harry avait accepté de l'aider dans sa tache toute la soirée. Ce qui s'était finalement avéré positif puisqu'elle pouvait maintenant être une belle petite lionne de cent cinquante centimètres. Les yeux ambres caractéristiques de cette espèce étaient remplacés par deux émeraudes. Son pelage avait la couleur sable sauf autour des oreilles où apparaissait des traces noirs.

Le week end suivant, Harry insista pour faire une promenade dans la forêt interdite sous forme animale, afin que les nouveaux animagus puissent tester leur puissance et endurance et faire face à leurs instinct animal. Ce qu'il ne pouvait aucunement faire correctement dans une salle de classe.

En attendant, tous les soirs, Ariane et Teddy devaient continuer à se métamorphoser.

Le samedi après le déjeuner, les animaux de la forêt interdite purent voir un tigre blanc, un loup gris et une lionne. Ils passèrent l'après midi à faire connaissance avec l'environnement qui les entouré. Ils traversèrent le bois en faisant régulièrement des arrêts dans les plaines ou auprès des points d'eau. Ils s'amusèrent aussi à faire des courses soit en terrain plat ou entre les arbres. Ils se battirent aussi gentillement. Leur puissance était à peu près identique. Tout reposait donc sur leur aisance et leur stratégie.

Ils rentrèrent lorsque le soleil commença à décliner afin de prendre leurs repas dans la grande salle . Ils se couchèrent tôt, épuisé aussi bien physiquement que magiquement.

Harry était heureux d'avoir pu passer l'après midi de cette façon avec sa petite sœur et son filleul, et que ceux ci ai réussi à garder leurs forme animale. Ils pourront venir lors de la prochaine pleine lune. Teddy et Ariane avaient des étoiles pleins les yeux des paysages qu'ils avaient rencontrés dans le fond de la forêt. Ils avaient hâte de retourner faire un tour dans les bois, mais Harry leur avait fait promettre de ne jamais y aller seul.

:::

Ils furent heureux lorsque arriva le mercredi suivant, 26 octobre, jour de pleine lune.

Ils étaient tellement excités que Teddy manqua de peu la retenue que le professeur McGonagall voulait lui donner pour inattention. Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait un niveau exceptionnellement élevé dans cette matière, il se rattrapa en répondant correctement à une question sur le cours du jour. Océane et Alan ne comprenaient pas la soudaine agitation de leur amis. Mais ils avaient compris depuis longtemps que leur lien étaient fort et qu'ils ne pourraient jamais les comprendre entièrement.

Le soir, ils mangèrent rapidement et rejoignirent Harry dans ses appartement où ils discutèrent un petit moment et se préparèrent pour la nuit. Ils observèrent Remus avec l'infirmière puis le restant des maraudeurs entrer dans le tunnel sous le saule cogneur grâce à la carte. Ils partirent à ce moment là vers la forêt où ils déposèrent, à l'abri des regards, la carte et la cape d'invisibilité dont s'étaient couverts les adolescents. Ils prirent leur forme animale et attendirent patiemment à la lisière de la forêt, caché de la vue de toute personnes regardant d'une fenêtre, en se roulant sur le sol et jouant joyeusement.

Ils entendirent approcher les animagus grâce à leur ouïe accru. Eux aussi les repérèrent, mais ce fut le loup garou qui s'approcha d'eux. Lorsque Teddy et Ariane le virent, il ne purent qu'être submergés par la beauté de celui ci. Il émanait de lui un aura de force et de puissance. Son pelage brillait sous la lumière de la lune. Normal qu'aucun humain n'avait survécu à la vue d'un lycanthrope.

James, Sirius et Peter furent surpris de trouver un loup et une lionne. Ils s'attendaient plus ou moins à croiser le tigre mais pas les deux autres animaux, surtout ensemble. Ils espéraient qu'ils ne soit pas agressifs. Sirius essayait de se rassurer en se disant qu'il avait en face de lui deux gros chats et un deuxième Remus, mais inutile de préciser que cela ne fonctionnait pas beaucoup. Mais les trois animagus ne pouvaient pas reculer : le loup garou s'était approché du loup et le reniflait. Celui ci ne bougeait pas, tout comme les autres animaux. Lunard se recula et se mit à hurler, un autre hurlement lui répondit en retour. Lunard s'enfuit et s'enfonça dans le bois. Cornedrue, Queudver et Patmol se mirent aussitôt à le poursuivre. Harry et Ariane ne savaient pas quoi faire, pourquoi le loup garou avait il hurlait et s'était sauvé ainsi ? Teddy, mut par un instinct se lança à la poursuite des animaux. Harry et Ariane le suivirent. Ils rattrapèrent rapidement les autres et les dépassèrent aisément. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière afin de se rafraichir dans un ruisseau. Le tigre ne rentra pas dans l'eau, ayant trop peur. Voyant que le tigre ne voulait pas se mouiller, le loup et la lionne regagnèrent la berge. Leurs instincts joueurs de jeunes animaux se mirent rapidement en route, et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent à se jeter l'un sur l'autre et se mordre gentillement dans l'herbe. C'est dans cette position que les trouva Lunard et les animagus. Ceux ci eurent peur en les apercevant, mais ils comprirent bien vite que les animaux étaient seulement en train de jouer. Le loup garou s'approcha du loup dont il se sentait proche et commença à le lécher gentillement. Ensuite, ils se renversèrent et firent des roulé-boulé dans l'herbe avant de commencer une course poursuite.

Le reste de la soirée se finit de la même manière. Les deux loups ensemble. Le tigre avec la lionne, le cerf avec le chien et le rat. Ces derniers trouvaient bizarre le comportement des autres animaux. Ils n'avaient pas l'air dangereux malgré leurs taille impressionnante. Ils ne les avaient jamais vu avant cette année. Et Lunard qui ne vouait pas quitter l'autre loup !

Au petit matin, Cornedrue, Queudver et Patmol rejoignirent la cabane avec Lunard après un dernier hurlement. Cinq minutes plus tard, Ariane, Teddy et Harry sortaient de la forêt afin de dormir un peu, heureux de leur soirée.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile pour les animagus. La sonnerie du réveil des maraudeurs mit plus de dix minutes à être arrêtée et ses propriétaires se lèvent avec des gestes routiniers répétés quotidiennement.

Alan et Océane durent tirer du lit respectivement Teddy et Ariane. Le premier étant même retourné dans les bras de Morphée durant la douche de son ami. Les amis des promeneurs nocturnes se posèrent des questions sur ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire cette nuit, mais ne reçurent comme réponse : « donne moi la fiole dans ma table de nuit », qui était en faite une potion énergisante qu'Harry leur avait préparé, avant qu'ils n'aillent s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et en ressortir en pleine forme.

Teddy fit un sourire resplendissant à Harry lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de son présumé père, qu'il avait en première heure de cours. Ariane était tellement dans les souvenirs de la veille qu'elle fit exploser son chaudron en potion et ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir en histoire de la magie l'après midi. Les maraudeurs écoutèrent distraitement le cours de métamorphose, en pensant aux animaux qu'ils avaient croisés. Ils se posaient beaucoup de questions : comment se fait-il que des animaux moldus vivent dans la forêt interdite et que ceux ci ne soit pas sauvages ? Était ce vraiment des animaux ? Remus récupérait de sa nuit à l'infirmerie.

Ils décidèrent de leur trouver un surnom afin de les nommer plus facilement. Ainsi le tigre, Harry, fut appelé Whity à cause de son pelage blanc. La lionne, Ariane, était maintenant Sandy grâce à sa couleur sable et Teddy, Wolfy en vue de l'animal qu'était le loup.

Teddy et Ariane sourirent en entendant les maraudeurs parler des animaux et de leur surnoms qu'ils avaient croisé cette nuit sans savoir qui ils étaient réellement. Ils appréciaient bien leurs patronymes.

:::

Comme tous les samedis matin depuis la rentrée, Ariane et Teddy se levèrent tôt et sortirent de la salle commune afin de rejoindre les appartements d'Harry pour voler un peu avant que tout Poudlard s'éveille.

Remus fut éveillé par des bruits de conversation au petit matin. Il s'était endormi sur le cours de Sirius qu'il était en train de recopier afin de rattraper le retard qu'il avait accumulé à cause de la pleine lune du mercredi. Il mit quelques secondes à savoir où il était et reconnaître les voix : Ariane et Teddy. Que faisaient-ils et où allaient ils à 8h00 du matin ? Ils parlaient d'un vif d'or qu'Harry avait attrapé la semaine dernière. Il n'avait jamais vu son professeur monter sur un balai, ni les deux étudiants maintenant qu'il y pensait. Par contre, les autres maraudeurs lui avait raconté qu'ils avaient trouvé un balai dans chacune des malles.

Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il n'arriverai plus à se rendormir. Il arrivait que rarement à retrouver le sommeil lorsqu'il était debout, surtout lorsqu'il était passé 7h00. Il se décida donc à finir ce sur quoi il s'était endormi la veille.

Pendant ce temps, Ariane et Teddy avaient été chercher Harry et étaient arrivés au stade de quidditch de Poudlard, vide de toute vie humaine. Ils commencèrent à faire des tours de terrain afin de s'échauffer et s'habituer au froid du matin de la fin du mois d'octobre. Harry aimait bien le rôle d'attrapeur, Ariane celui de batteur et Teddy celui de poursuiveur.

Toutes les semaines, ils s'entrainaient un peu à tous les rôles. Ils lâchaient le vif d'or durant l'échauffement afin de s'habituer à jouer et finir de se réveiller, si le vif n'avait pas été attrapé avant trente minutes, ils arrêtaient. Ensuite, ils se faisaient des passes avec le souafles en essayant de marquer des buts ou se lancer un cognard grâce aux battes. Ils rentraient prendre une douche et manger entre 9h30 et 10h00.

Harry attrapa le vif d'or au bout de quatorze minutes sous le nez d'Ariane. Celle ci se vengea sur le cognard en l'envoyant à l'autre bout du terrain faisant voler de plus en plus vite les personnes chargés de le réceptionner.

Remus avait enfin rattrapé son retard accumulé durant son absence. Il était 8h37 et ses amis dormaient encore profondément. Il était encore trop tôt pour prendre son petit déjeuner et s'ils réveillaient ses amis, il risquait de se faire tuer. Il décida donc de sortir faire un tour. Il prit discrètement la carte des maraudeurs dans la malle de James et la regarda afin de voir qui était dans les couloirs afin de ne pas croiser un professeur ou un serpentard, même s'il avait le droit de sortir. Il vit que Rusard était dans son bureau et tous les serpentards dans leurs dortoirs. Personne n'était dans les couloirs, il fut attiré par trois points dehors, plus précisément dans le stade de quidditch : Ariane Father, Teddy Father et Harry Father, que faisaient ils là bas ? Il se souvint que c'était eux qui l'avaient réveillé ce matin. Il décida de voir ce qu'ils faisaient, il prit la carte du maraudeurs et sortit dans les couloirs. L'air frais le fit frissonner lorsqu'il passa les portes d'entrée du hall.

Lorsqu'il approcha du stade, il entendit crier : « Tu as mangé du lion ou quoi ! ce à quoi une voix féminine répliqua : Qu'est ce que tu as contre les lions, boule poilue. Elle plaça toute ses forces dans sa batte afin de renvoyer le cognard qui arrivait vers elle.

- La boule poilue te dis bien des choses. Du moins, elle n'a pas froid. Et depuis quand tu prends la défense des lions ! ».

Remus entra dans le stade. Il aperçut Teddy et Ariane aux opposés du stade. Un cognard foncé vers le premier. Harry était au dessus du terrain, entre les deux. Tous avaient une batte à la main. À peine avait il fait un pas dans le stade que Teddy tourna sa tête vers lui, ne faisant plus attention au jeu. Le cognard fonçant toujours sur lui. Il s'avançait de plus en plus, il allait le percuter quand deux fois se mirent à crier « TEDDY ! ». Celui ci se retourna juste à temps pour voir la balle à un mètre de lui. Il leva sa batte juste à temps pour envoyer avec toutes ses forces le cognard à l'autre bout du terrain. Ariane et Harry rejoignirent Teddy rapidement afin de voir ce qui avait déconcentré le garçon. Ils aperçurent Remus en bas et foncèrent sur lui.

Ariane augmentait de plus en plus sa vitesse. Elle ne ralentit pas lorsqu'elle approchât du sol. À trois mètres, Remus recula d'un pas et lui cria d'arrêter. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. À un mètre, le garçon ferma les yeux afin de ne pas voir le choc qui ne tarderait pas à arriver. Trente secondes plus tard, il ouvrit son œil droit et il remarqua Ariane en train de rire doucement.

Harry arriva avec Remus et l'empêcha de dire quelque chose : « Ariane ! combien de fois devrais je te dire de ne pas faire peur au gens comme ça en faisant cette feinte ? tu vas me faire regretter de te l'avoir apprise.

- Je ne sais pas, sembla t-elle réfléchir avec un petit sourire, un million ne sera peut être pas suffisant.

- Je vais finir par abandonner l'idée que tu deviennes un jour responsable, souffla le plus âgé.

- Désolé de te contredire Harry, s'exclama Teddy, mais je crois que c'est dans les gènes. Jamais, elle ne sera responsable. » La fille répondit à son présumé frère par un très mature tirage de langue. Ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel d'Harry.

« Que faites vous dehors à cette heure, monsieur Lupin ? questionna Harry.

Le lycanthrope chercha une réponse correct : Ariane et Teddy m'ont réveillé ce matin, je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir. J'ai décidé de venir prendre l'air et je vous ai trouvés.

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillés. Nous ne t'avions pas vu. Tu veux venir jouer avec nous ? demanda Ariane.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. Je pense que je vais rentrer au château. Vous venez souvent ici ?

- Tu ne déranges pas. Nous venons tous les samedis matin, avant que tout le monde se lève afin d'être tranquille. Tu imagines si tout le collège savait qu'Harry joue au quidditch avec nous tous les week end, ce que ça ferait, répondit Teddy. Surtout qu'il joue comme un pied.

- Je ne suis pas très à l'aise sur un balai, répliqua Remus.

- Tu peux toujours rester dans les gradins si tu le souhaites. Je ne répondrai pas à tes provocations, Teddy » proposa Harry.

Le septième année lui lança un regard gêné. L'enseignant rigola : « Ne me dit pas que c'est à cause de moi que tu ne veux pas rester. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis professeur que je ne sais pas m'amuser. En plus, tout de suite nous ne sommes pas en cours, je n'ai donc aucune réflexion à te faire, dans la mesure où tu respectes le règlement bien entendu. Ariane et Teddy émirent un son qui ressemblait à un rire étouffé. Qu'y a t-il de drôle dans ce que je viens de dire ?

- C'est sur que toi, tu respectes le règlement.

- Qu'insinues tu, ma chère Ariane ?

- Veux tu que l'on te cites des exemples montrant ton si bon respect des règles ? demanda innocemment Teddy.

- Non merci, je peux m'en passer, mais par contre je veux bien que tu me montres ce que tu sais faire avec un souafle entre les mains. » Harry s'envola en direction des buts sans attendre de réponse, voulant éviter cette discussion, en disant à Remus qu'il pouvait prendre un balai dans la réserve.

Ariane alla chercher la balle pendant que Teddy partait à la poursuite d'Harry. Remus décida de voir la technique de jeu des trois personnes et s'installa dans les gradins.

Ariane envoya le souafle à Teddy qui lui refit une passe. Elle tenta de marquer mais fut arrêtée par Harry. Ariane se plaça au but pendant que Harry s'éloignait avec la balle dans les mains. Une fois au milieu du terrain, il fît une passe à Teddy, ils s'envoyèrent plusieurs fois la balle jusqu'au moment où Teddy visa le but et marqua. Le jeu dura ainsi pendant encore trente minutes. Le gardien était remplacé après chaque tir par le tireur.

Remus trouva que les sportifs jouaient très bien. Ils avaient un style bien à eux. Ils ressemblaient à des gamins sur leurs balai, oubliant tout ce qui les entouré. Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir son professeur comme cela. Teddy était très stressé : son père biologique le regardait jouer. Heureusement qu'il était bon au poste de poursuiveur. Bientôt Harry déclara qu'il était l'heure de rentrer prendre une douche et manger. Tous repartirent donc vers le château.

James, Sirius et Peter furent surpris lorsqu'ils virent Remus entrer dans la salle commune en même temps qu'Ariane et Teddy. Des questions sur ce qu'il faisait lui furent posés. Les adolescents lui avaient dit qu'ils pouvaient dire ce qu'ils faisaient le samedi matin. Il répondit donc à ses amis ce qu'il s'était passé au terrain de quidditch. James sembla surpris que leurs professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal sache voler, il n'avait jamais imaginé cela.

:::

Lorsque Ariane et Teddy virent Harry dans l'après midi, le professeur demanda à Teddy de rester un peu. Il le convia à ne pas venir lors de ses prochain cours, à aller à l'infirmerie car il allait devoir aborder le sujet des lycanthropes. Ceux ci n'était pas très bien vu déjà en 2000 mais encore plus en 1977. Même si Harry ferait tous pour éviter que des réflexions racistes soit prononcées, il ne pourrait certainement pas tous les éviter. Il préférait donc que Teddy ne soit pas là pour les entendre. En plus, s'il s'énervait le reste de la classe ne comprendrai pas pourquoi il défendait les loups garous.

Teddy refusa en arguant qu'il devait quand même voir la matière et que ce ferait bizarre qu'il loupe tous les cours sur cette partie, mais il promit que s'il voyait que ça n'allait pas il trouverait une excuse pour ne pas assister aux leçons. Harry ne put qu'accepter.

* * *

Comment avait vous trouvé ce chapitre avec les deux pleines lune, les différentes blagues et le petit rapprochement Ariane/teddy avec Remus.

Les leçons sur les lycans vont-elles bien se dérouler ?

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en cliquant sur le bouton review.

À suivre : Halloween et cours de défense contre les forces du Mal.


	6. Halloween et cours de DCFM

Les personnages sont toujours à J. K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Halloween, Cours de DCFM.**

Le 31 octobre rimait depuis des générations avec Halloween. Aucune célébration n'avait été prévue à Poudlard pour le lundi 31 octobre 1977. Les maraudeurs avait décidé de fêter cette date en mettant en place une de leur blague, dont eux seul avait le secret.

Ainsi le soir du lundi, les cheveux de toutes les personnes présentes dans la grande salle durant le souper, se retrouvèrent colorés en bleu foncé. Leur visage s'arrondirent un peu et leur peau se teinta en un orange pâle, surement grâce à une potion. Quelques secondes plus tard, les uniformes noirs des étudiants se gonflèrent et prirent une belle couleur orangée. On aurait pu dire que la grande salle était emplie de citrouille.

Les maraudeurs avaient bu eux aussi de la potion, et étaient donc victime de leur farce. Ils avaient voulu faire partie du délire.

Teddy était heureux d'avoir ses cheveux bleus, sa véritable couleur qu'il avait dû abandonner à son arrivée en 1977. Ariane aimait bien la plaisanterie et souriait aux sorciers facétieux. À part Dumbledore et ses yeux pétillants de malice, ainsi qu'Harry, aucun professeur n'avait l'air d'apprécier la pitrerie. Les serpentards lançaient des regards noirs aux griffondors qui appréciait moyennement leur tenue mais ne s'en formalisaient pas tant que cela.

Le calme revint progressivement et tous repartirent à leurs discution habituelles, en voyant que leurs tenues ne revenaient pas à la normale. Tous savaient qu'il ne servait à rien de protester. Tous savaient que lorsque les maraudeurs faisaient une farce elle était rarement, si ce n'est jamais, mal préparée.

À chaque fois que quelqu'un quittait la grande salle, il retrouvait sa véritable apparence. Un sort avait été aposé sur la porte.

La soirée se passa tranquillement dans les salles communes, comme tous les jours de la semaine.

% %

Le lendemain, mardi, en troisième heure, Teddy se rendit dans la salle de défense contre les forces du Mal en compagnie de toutes les personnes de son année ayant pris cette matière. Le cours allait être dur. Il allait devoir garder son calme.

Harry les accueillit aimablement comme à son habitude : « Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer à étudier les loup garous. Le sujet s'écrivit au tableau en un coup de baguette. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est la lycanthropie ?

Regulus Black leva sa main et fut donc désigné : La lycanthropie est la maladie, si l'on peut appeler cela comme ça, dont souffrent les lycanthropes, qui sont appelés plus couramment loup garou. Ce sont des humains qui se transforment à chaque pleine lune en loup. Ils tuent toutes les personnes qu'ils rencontrent ou les mordent afin qu'ils deviennent comme eux. Ils n'en ont jamais assez, ils faut qu'ils tuent toujours plus. Ce sont des bêtes sanguinaires.

- Je crois que vous en avez assez dit, monsieur Black. Vos opinions personnels ne regardent que vous. Je vous accorde cinq points pour avoir donné un début de réponse. Quelqu'un veut il rajouter quelques chose ?

Teddy ne put s'empêcher de lever la main pour répondre. Il aurait bien voulu se lever pour gifler Regulus lorsque celui ci avait traité les loup garous de bêtes sanguinaires. Harry lui donna la parole : La lycanthropie se transmet lorsque un loup garou transformé lors d'une pleine lune mort un humain. Aucun traitement existe à cette maladie. Certains lycanthropes préfèrent se réunir entre eux dans un endroit isolé et ainsi former des clans pendant que d'autre continuent leur vie comme avant d'être mordu. Ils possèdent des sens sur-développés tel que l'ouïe et l'odorat. Les loups garous ne se transforment que les soirs de pleine lune et sont dangereux pour les humains seulement ces nuits là.

- Nous avançons un peu plus avec monsieur Father, à qui j'accorde dix points » reprit Harry. Il parla durant toute l'heure avec objectivité d'une légende sur le premier lycanthrope, puis sur l'aspect physique humain et animal et finit son cours sans avoir été interrompu sur les différences existant entre un loup garou métamorphosé et un loup.

Bientôt, la sonnerie signalant l'heure de table retentit. Harry fut heureux que ce cours se soit bien déroulé, et qu'à part au début de l'heure aucun terme discriminatoire n'ai été prononcé. C'est pour cela, il avait fait exprès de ne pas poser de questions à ses élèves, afin de réduire les chances que de tel propos soit proféré.

Teddy était aussi heureux de la leçon. Même s'il savait déjà tout ce que leur professeur leur avait appris aujourd'hui. L'heure s'était bien déroulée, il avait bien fait de ne pas chercher à se défiler en disant être malade. Il avait bien remarqué qu'Harry interrogeait moins les étudiants qu'habituellement.

Ariane n'avait pas cours à l'heure que son supposé frère était en défense contre les forces du Mal. Sachant le sujet étudié ce jour là, elle décida de l'attendre juste devant la classe, ce qui lui permettrait de donner le bonjour à son présumé père. Elle vit sortir les premiers élèves, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle selon leur uniforme. Teddy mettait son sac sur ses épaules et les serpentards quittaient la salle.

Un d'eux ronchonna : « Nous allons devoir étudier les loups garous, au lieu d'apprendre des moyens d'attaques.

- Ça nous servira à rien tout ce que nous allons apprendre. En plus, il suffit d'un avada et le tour est joué, » répliqua un blond

Ariane espéra que Teddy n'ait pas entendu la discussion, mais son espoir fut vain avec l'ouïe surdéveloppée du garçon qui se tendit aussitôt les paroles prononcées. Le premier garçon, qui était en faite Regulus Black renchérit avec un « autant tous les regrouper pour les tuer. Le monde se portera que mieux sans ces créatures malfaisantes. »

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour le jeune homme qui explosa : « Il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que les lycanthropes n'ont pas choisi d'être mordus, qu'ils devaient vivre avec. Leur vie à basculer du jour au lendemain, souvent sans s'y attendre. Peut être un jour, toi aussi, tu seras un loup garou. » Tout le monde s'était retourné sur cette phrase, qui avait été prononcé avec tellement de hargne et fortement que même ceux qui étaient encore au bout du couloir l'entendirent.

Le plus jeune Black ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un écoute sa conversation : « Mêle toi de tes affaires Father, et ne va pas me dire que tu défends ces hybrides répugnants qui n'apportent que le mal. La maison Gryffondor est tombée bien bas.

- C'est toi qui est répugnant à te croire au dessus de tout le monde. Tu te permets de juger sans rien savoir.

- Ne me dis pas que tu crois que les loup garous sont de gentils loups que tu peux approcher et caresser comme tu le souhaites. Ce n'est pas parce que ton père est professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal que tu en sais plus que les autres. Moi je dis que l'on devrait tuer toutes ces sales bêtes immondes ».

Sitôt la phrase terminait, Regulus se retrouva propulsé sur le mur le plus proche. Il ne perdit néanmoins pas connaissance. « Mais il ne sait pas contrôler sa magie le petit Father. » Teddy était tellement énervé qu'il ne contrôlait plus sa magie. Les tableaux aux alentours venaient de trembler, provoquant des hurlements indignés de leurs personnages. C'est ce moment que choisit Harry pour sortir de sa salle de cours. Il avisa rapidement la situation : « Que se passe t-il ici ? ».

Ariane ainsi que tous les autres semblèrent seulement se rendre compte de ce qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Ce fut la première qui osa résumer que Teddy avait entendu Regulus dire qu'il voulait tuer les loups garous, et que le griffondor n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de répondre. Harry comprenait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Il savait très bien que ça s'était trop bien déroulé jusqu'à maintenant pour que ça continue. Une secousse fit trembler l'étage. Le professeur remarqua qu'à ce moment la mydriase et l'intensité des spasmes envahissant son présumé fils augmentait.

Il ordonna : « TEDDY, reprend le dessus. Ariane, tu le fais entrer dans ma salle de cours. Il a une crise comme à onze ans. La fille écarquilla les yeux. Tu fais très attention à toi. J'arrive. Cinquante points en moins à serpentard et une retenue pour monsieur Black qui va aller se faire soigner à l'infirmerie. Tout le monde va manger. Je ne veux plus voir personne dans ce couloir. » Le couloir commençait à peine à se vider qu'Harry avait déjà fermé sa porte et lancé un sort d'insonorisation et de protection sur les murs.

À onze ans, deux semaines après être entré à Poudlard, de nombreux élèves se sont rassemblé autour de Teddy afin de se moquer de lui parce qu'ils avaient appris que son père était un loup garou. Le garçon était entré à un niveau de colère jamais encore atteint pour lui, qui était généralement calme. Il avait perdu complètement le contrôle de sa magie. Toutes les fenêtres autour de lui avaient explosé, les élèves se sont enfuis ayant eu peur, mais Teddy n'a pas réussi à se calmer pour autant. Alerté par le bruit, la directrice McGonagall arriva dans le couloir en suivant le sens inverse de ses élèves qui se sauvaient en courant. Lorsqu'elle arriva au pied de Teddy, elle le vit seul les yeux grands ouverts au sol agitait de tremblement de plus en plus puissant. Tout à coup ses membres s'allongèrent et se couvrirent de poils en même temps que sa bouche formait une gueule. Il se métamorphosait en loup, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. La professeur ne savait pas que faire, puis elle pensa au maraudeurs et prit sa forme de chat lorsque le loup se releva d'un bond, elle arriva à l'amener jusqu'à une salle de classe vide. Là elle sortit, reprit forme humaine et bloqua avec des sorts puissants l'entrée de la salle. Elle alla chercher l'infirmière et appela Harry. Teddy redevint humain quatre heures plus tard en étant inconscient, vidé de toute sa magie. Il passa deux semaines dans le coma à Sainte Mangouste.

Ariane tenait Teddy dans ses bras et essayait de le calmer en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Il était secoué de spasme de plus en plus violent. Ils augmentèrent en intensité et d'un coup, comme l'avait supposé Harry, sa tête s'allongea en même temps que le reste de son corps. Ses épaules se voutèrent, ses poils grandirent afin de former une fourrure et ses mains se recourbèrent pour créer des pattes dotées de griffes. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeau.

Harry avait eu juste le temps d'ordonner à Ariane de se reculer et de prendre sa forme animagi que la transformation du garçon arrivait à son terme sous un long grognement. On aurait pu penser qu'il avait prit sa forme animal mais il possédait toutes les caractéristiques du garou avec sa gueule plus longue, sa taille de la queue et autre détails permettant de distinguer un lycanthrope d'un vrai animal.

Ariane n'avait pas eu le temps de se métamorphoser que le loup lui sauta dessus. Heureusement pour elle, Harry avait été plus rapide et dévia le loup sous sa forme de tigre. L'animal finit sa course sur une table qui fut cassée sous le choc au premier rang. Le loup semblait furieux, la lionne vint au secours du tigre. Les tables valsaient sous les coup des animaux.

Il fallut plus d'une heure pour que Teddy redevienne humain. Il était inconscient. De nombreuses blessures parsemaient son corps, dont une grande au niveau du ventre. La salle était méconnaissable. Les bureaux et les chaises étaient soit renversés ou cassés. Harry et Ariane se métamorphosèrent et se précipitèrent sur le garçon.

Le professeur ordonna à Ariane d'aller chercher Pomfesh. Elle se releva mais retomba sur le sol. Son pied était en sang. Harry lui lança un sort afin de refermer la plaie et la fille put courir prévenir l'infirmière, en tentant de ne pas penser à la douleur que ses mouvements lui provoqué, après avoir enlevé les sortilèges présents sur la porte de la salle. Pendant ce temps, Harry soigna les plus petites blessures du garçon.

La dispute ayant éclaté entre Teddy Father et Regulus Black fit le tour de l'école durant l'heure du déjeuner. Remus et les autres maraudeurs furent surpris du comportement du garçon. Qu'il accepte les lycanthropes d'accord mais jusqu'à les défendre, faut pas exagérer. Il devait avoir un lien avec un loup garou pour se mettre dans un état pareil.

La première chose que l'infirmière vit en entrant dans la salle de cours fut le désordre qu'il y régnait. Elle repéra ensuite le professeur au pied d'une forme immobile. Elle se dirigea vers lui et apprit que le garçon avait perdu le contrôle de sa magie. Après un test, elle sut que son niveau de magie était au plus bas. Elle fit léviter son nouveau patient jusqu'à son infirmerie, ne pouvant plus rien faire sans son matériel présent dans son domaine. Heureusement pour eux, ils croisèrent que peu de monde dans les couloirs. Regulus Black était sorti de l'infirmerie quelques minutes avant que l'infirmière soit appelée en urgence.

Le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal des quatrièmes année de l'après midi fut annulé. Harry remit sa salle en ordre. Dumbledore le convoqua et il se contenta de dire que Teddy avait perdu le contrôle de sa magie après avoir entendu des propos racistes contre les loups garous. Il ne révéla rien de plus.

Ariane ne se présenta pas à ses cours de botanique et de rune, préférant rester à l'infirmerie avec son présumé frère toujours inconscient et son supposé père lorsqu'il eut rangé sa salle. Elle en profita pour faire soigner complètement sa cheville. Harry avait dû se faire recoudre son arcade sourcilière droite à cause d'un coup de griffe qu'il s'était prit.

Ariane pu passer la nuit à l'infirmerie mais dû reprendre les cours le lendemain matin. Elle prit ses notes de sortilèges comme un automate, et fit perdre dix points à sa maison car elle n'avait pas entendu la question du professeur. Elle sécha son cours de divination.

Harry s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Teddy, mais réussi à assurer sa classe. Bien que son humeur soit moins enjouée qu'habituellement.

Personne osait approcher Ariane ou lui adresser la parole, sauf Harry. Toute personne lui ayant demandé des renseignements sur Teddy ou sur ce qu'il s'était passé, ainsi que tous les serpentards de sixième année s'étant moqué des loups garous, atterrissaient automatiquement sur le mur opposé. Même lorsque la jeune fille n'avait pas sa baguette dans sa main. Au mieux, ils subissaient le sortilège de chauve furie. Pour éviter cela, tout le monde l'évitait, même Océane et Alan.

Le dimanche matin, Teddy était toujours dans le coma en état stationnaire. Madame Pomfesh parlait de le transférer à Sainte Mangouste mais Harry avait refusé. Elle disait que Teddy se réveillerai lorsque sa magie aurait retrouvé un niveau suffisant. Toutes ses blessures avait été refermé grâce à des onguents.

Ariane avait passé la journée de la veille à son chevet. Lorsqu'elle arriva juste après le petit déjeuner et qu'elle vit que son frère dormait toujours, elle lui prit la main et lui dit : « Je vais te venger. Ils vont payer de t'avoir mis dans cet état. »

Elle sortit et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Ariane savait précisément ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle se dirigea directement vers le rayon contenant les livres de métamorphose. Elle prit différent manuel concernant les transformations animales. Elle s'installa à la dernière table de libre et commença à feuilleter les ouvrages choisit auparavant. Elle trouva ce pourquoi elle était venue vers le milieu du cinquième recueil. « La potion de garoutisme permet à une personne de se métamorphoser en loup pour une durée d'une heure. »

Elle ne savait même pas qu'une telle potion existait, maintenant il restait plus qu'à trouver sa composition. Elle parcourra donc l'espace réservé à cette matière après avoir rangé les livres visionnés précédemment. Lorsqu'elle revint à sa table avec une petite dizaine de manuel, elle put voir un garçon châtain en train de prendre avec empressement des notes sur un parchemin, déjà rempli à moitié. « Bonjour Remus.

L'adolescent sursauta, la fille était arrivée derrière lui, et plongé dans son devoir, il ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Bonjour Ariane, répondit il avec un peu de crainte dans la voix.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas t'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque. Harry m'a demandé d'arrêter de m'entrainer au sortilège d'expulsion sur les lycanthrophobes de l'école. Il m'a dit que je maitrisais suffisamment ce sortilège, et en plus tu ne fais pas parti de mes cibles. En résumé, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, rigola t-elle.

Le garçon récupéra son sourire : Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre mais je voudrais savoir comment va Teddy, et pourquoi il a réagit aussi violemment lorsque Black a insulté les loups garous. Peu sont les personnes qui les défendent, et encore plus rare celles qui le font ouvertement. Teddy ne s'est pas fait d'ami en affirmant sa position.

Elle réfléchit un peu : Son état est stationnaire. Il a dû vider toute sa réserve magique avant de se calmer. La dernière et seule fois qu'il a fait ça, il est restée deux semaines inconscient. Il est fort, je suis sur qu'il va s'en remettre. Je sais pourquoi il a réagit comme cela, mais je ne peux pas te le dire, ça impliquerai trop de chose. Comme pour tout, il y a des lycanthropes bon et mauvais. Teddy ne supporte pas que des personnes pensent que loup garou soit automatiquement synonyme de méchant et monstre.

- Du coup, si quelqu'un aurait traité les vampires, Teddy aurait réagit de la même façon ? s'interrogea Remus.

Ariane était mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre afin de ne pas trahir le secret des voyageurs du temps : On va dire que Teddy a une préférence pour les loups garous. C'est quoi le devoir sur lequel tu étais si concentré lorsque je suis arrivé ? questionna t-elle, pressée de changer de sujet.

- Mon devoir de défense contre les forces du Mal à rendre pour demain. Le professeur Father l'a donné pendant que j'étais à l'infirmerie et mes amis ont complètement oublié de me le dire. Je ne veux pas recopier le leur qui ont fait le jour même, je me retrouve donc à travailler aujourd'hui ici. En plus, je bloque sur la dernière partie, j'ai déjà trouvé la définition de l'occlumancie et de la légimencie et je les ai différencié grâce à mon manuel scolaire. Mais je ne connais pas la technique d'apprentissage et un moyen de bloquer la l'occlumancie sans utiliser la légimencie.

- C'est simple pourtant.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu le sais alors que j'ai cherché hier plus de deux heures avant que la bibliothèque ferme ! s'exclama le garçon stupéfié.

- Et pourquoi je ne le pourrais pas le savoir ? Parce que je suis en cinquième année ? Il y a des personnes de cinquième année qui ont réussi à faire des choses que des plus vieux n'arriveront jamais à faire, dit elle en pensant au maraudeurs.

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche et finit par la refermer lorsque la fille pouffa : ferme la bouche, tu vas gober une mouche. Alors, pour apprendre l'occlumancie, il suffit de faire le vide dans ton esprit pour résumer. Ça parait simple dit comme ça, mais c'est très compliqué. Pour te protéger de la légimencie si tu n'es pas occlumens, tu dois penser à quelque chose qui va faire passer l'envie au légiment de regarder tes pensées. Avec Teddy, nous avons dû choquer Dumbledore la première fois qu'il nous a vu. Il a essayé de s'insérer dans notre tête, et Teddy lui a envoyé des images de lui en compagnie de McGonagall occupé sur un lit si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Après, moi, j'ai imaginé que je lui mangeais son dernier bonbon au citron sous son nez. Nous avons bien rit part la suite. Et en tous cas, il n'a plus jamais essayé de pénétrer notre tête par la suite.

- Vous n'avez pas fait cela quand même ! rigola Remus en imaginant la scène.

- Nous nous sommes gênés. Les pensées c'est intimes !

- Tu crois que si je mets ça sur ma copie, ça ira ? plaisanta t-il

- Harry sera plus amusé qu'autre chose. Il nous a félicité lorsque nous sommes sorti du bureau et que nous lui avons raconté. Même s'il aurait quand même préféré que nous imaginions autre chose.

- C'est un drôle de professeur quand même. Mais le meilleur que nous n'ayons jamais eu ici depuis que je suis arrivé. Il a un niveau magique très élevé, tout comme toi et Teddy, je peux le sentir.

- Il a bien fallut qu'il augmente rapidement sa magie avec tout ce qui a subi. » Malgré le regard interrogateur de Remus, Ariane ne dit rien et se plongea dans le premier livre de sa pile pendant que le garçon complété son devoir.

Une heure plus tard, Remus soupira un « voilà, enfin fini » Il remarqua qu'Ariane avait feuilleté la plupart des livres qu'elle avait empruntés mais n'avait pas pris de notes. « Qu'est ce que tu fait ?

- Je vais venger Teddy, ils vont payer pour ce qu'il lui ont fait. » Remus se surprit à trembler devant le regard haineux et déterminé de la fille.

Ce fut donc d'une voix tremblante qu'il demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire. Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un « je ne pense pas que tu aimeras ce que je vais leur faire mais tu ne sais pas ce que Teddy a vécu dans la salle de classe après. Personne ne peux savoir, même Dumbledore, sauf Harry et moi. C'était horrible et ils vont payer.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? questionna t-il curieux, et je ne pense pas que tu puisses cacher quelques chose à Dumbledore, il sait tout.

- En es tu certain. les maraudeurs n'ont-ils aucun secret dont il ignore l'existence ? demanda t-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur, Remus eut l'idée de rougir. Bon je ne trouverais rien ici, je reviendrais ce soir dans la réserve.

- Tu ne comptes quand même pas venir ici ce soir ! Gryffondor va perdre des points si tu es prise, déclara le garçon sur un ton un peu paniqué.

Sans quitter son sourire, elle répliqua : ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me ferais pas prendre. Il m'arrive souvent de sortir avec Teddy et jamais nous nous sommes fait prendre. Je ne pense pas que nous soyons les seuls à faire des sorties nocturnes. À plus tard. » salua t-elle en partant ranger ses livres, laissant un Remus ahurit sur sa chaise.

Ariane ne quitta pas le chevet de Teddy de toute l'après midi. Harry vint passer un petit moment avec elle. Elle fit ses devoirs dans l'infirmerie sur une petite table qui permettait une vue sur le garçon. Elle attendit la dernière minutes pour prendre son repas dans la grande salle avant de remonter dans sa salle commune.

À 22 heure, horaire du couvre feu, elle prétendit être fatiguée auprès d'Océane et monta chercher la cape d'invisibilité dans sa malle. Elle sortit après avoir fermé les baldaquins de son lit afin de faire croire à son sommeil. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle était arrivée sans encombre jusqu'au rayon potion de la réserve. Elle commença sa recherche.

Une heure plus tard, elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait mais un problème persistait : elle voulait faire souffrir les destinataires du breuvage mais la préparation était indolore. Elle se mit donc à rechercher les effets de tous ses composants.

Une demi heure plus tard, elle entendit un petit grincement de porte et un « moins de bruit Patmol » murmuré. Ariane tendit l'oreille et se cacha aussitôt sous sa cape d'invisibilité mais lorsqu'elle entendit : « Elle vas nous repérer. Nous allons sortir de sous la cape et lui faire peur, elle ne doit pas s'attendre à nous voir. » Elle se décida à les prendre à leur propre piège, elle se jeta un rapide sort de désillusion, même si elle était loin de les réussir parfaitement ce qu'elle savait faire suffirait. Elle cacha sa cape dans un creux de la bibliothèque et se repositionna à sa place occupée précédemment. Elle savait que les maraudeurs l'avait repérée grâce à leur carte et qu'ils savaient sa position exacte. Elle attendit donc.

Moins de quinze secondes plus tard, elle ouït un « Nous y allons à trois : un... deux ... trois... » elle vit quatre garçons surgir devant elle en criant un « BOUH ». Elle retint un petit rire lorsqu'elle vit la tête décomposée des fauteurs de troubles lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'y avait personne.

Peter prit la carte afin de vérifier qu'ils étaient dans le bon rayon alors que les sourcils de Remus se levait. Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, Ariane murmura un « ne dis rien Remus » qu'elle sut que seul le lycanthrope perçut. Le garçon referma sa bouche et arboré un fin sourire. Qu'avait encore préparé la fille ? Celle ci se plaça derrière Sirius et James, elle leurs effleura brièvement l'épaule.

Peter avoua qu'Ariane Father apparaissait tout près d'eux, mais la carte se retrouva par terre. James et Sirius se rapprochèrent sans s'en rendre compte. La fille mit sa tête entre celle des deux garçons, sa bouche au pied de leur oreille et susurra un petit « bouh ». Les amis sursautèrent et se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Pendant ce temps, Ariane avait positionné ses mains près des hanches de Peter. Lorsqu'elle les posa d'un mouvement sec sur le corps de l'adolescent, il bondit de cinquante centimètres en émettant un petit cri.

Les trois garçons paniquèrent : « Il y a un fantôme ! Remus se retenait à grande peine d'éclater de rire devant le comportement de ses amis.

- Juste un sort de désillusion, désolé de vous décevoir, je ne suis pas encore morte et revenue pour vous hanter, » pouffa Ariane en enlevant son sortilège.

Elle fut obligée de se tenir les côtes tellement elle riait en voyant les têtes ahuries des trois garçons piégés. Tout comme Remus qui n'avait pas su retenir son hilarité. Bizarrement, ce ne fut pas vers la fille que les personnes leurrés se tournèrent mais vers le dernier garçon : « REMUS ! » s'exclamèrent ils en même temps. Ils n'eurent pour réponse qu'un « Trop drôle vos tête les gars. »

Un miaulement coupa court à l'alacrité générale. Il ne fallut que très peu de temps pour que le petit groupe sortent de la réserve puis de la bibliothèque. Ils coururent jusqu'à leur salle commune en empruntant les nombreux passage secrets servant de raccourcit. Remus fut étonné lorsque Ariane prononça le mot de passe de l'un d'entre eux, mais oublia vite ses question lorsqu'un « On va les rattraper, on va les avoir. » lui parvint à ses oreilles. Ce fut essoufflés qu'ils franchirent le portrait de la grosse dame.

Ariane se remit bien vite en pestant : « Vous n'auriez pas pu faire moins de bruit, je vais être obligé d'y retourner demain. Et déjà qu'est ce que vous faisiez dans la réserve ?

James prit la parole : Remus nous a dit que tu comptais venger ton frère et que tu avais décidé d'aller dans la réserve ce soir. Nous détestons les serpentards et les lycanthrophobes. Nous avons donc décidé à l'unanimité de te donner un coup de main dans la réalisation de ta vengeance. Nous avons voulu te faire une petite peure mais tu as été plus maligne que nous avec ton sort de désillusion, très réussi je dois l'avouer.

- Et qu'est ce qui vous dit que j'ai envie et besoin de votre aide ?

Sirius prit un air offusqué pour répondre : Tout le monde a besoin de notre aide pour la préparation de mauvais coup. Pour les blagues, nous sommes les meilleurs. C'est un véritable honneur la proposition que nous te faisons et tu ne peux pas la refuser. Seul nos descendants pourront avoir un meilleur niveau que nous en matière de farce.

- Calme toi Sirius, pouffa la fille. Vous pourriez peut être m'aider mais je ne suis pas sur que l'idée vous plaise, surtout à Remus.

- Et pourquoi ? Nous ne reculons devant rien, intervint Peter. Explique nous ce que tu as prévu et nous te donnerons notre avis par la suite. »

Ariane pesa le pour et le contre durant une petite minute et finit par parler : « Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, je ne suis pas sur que l'idée vous plaise. Surtout à Remus, mais quoi que vous disiez, j'irai jusqu'au bout.

Ariane avait un air sérieux et déterminé. Personne ne pourrait rien faire contre elle. Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes avant que le fille reprit : Savez vous ce qu'est la potion de garoutisme ? Devant les visages interrogateurs, elle continua. Cette potion permet de métamorphoser un être humain en loup pour une durée d'une heure. Remus avait pâlit sous l'annonce. J'ai réussi à trouver la recette avant que vous n'arrivaient tout à l'heure, mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver quel ingrédient rendait la préparation indolore.

Le lycanthrope s'exclama, plus blanc qu'un mort : si je comprend bien, tu veux imposer une transformation en loup aux serpentards qui ont insulté ton frère, seulement pour ça. Je refuse, tu ne feras jamais ça. Sais tu au moins ce que provoque ce que tu veux faire ? Ils n'ont fait que parler, il ne mérite pas ça.

Les maraudeurs n'avaient jamais vu un regard aussi haineux de la part d'Ariane qu'en ce moment. Je sais très bien ce qu'implique une métamorphose, mieux que tu ne le penses. Mais par contre, toi, tu ne peux pas juger, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

James fut étonné et questionna : Nous demandons qu'à avoir plus de renseignement. Nous savons que Teddy a perdu complètement le contrôle de sa magie, et qu'il est tombé dans le coma parce qu'il a tenu tête à Regulus Black. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit obligé d'en venir à de telle extrémité.

Ariane émit un rire nerveux : C'est bien ce que je dis vous ne savez rien. Avec Harry, nous avons dû l'obliger à se vider de toute sa magie, mettant nos vies en danger ainsi que la sienne, pour qu'il puisse reprendre le contrôle, c'était horrible. »

Curieux Sirius demanda plus de renseignement sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Ariane ne fit que se lever et se diriger vers son dortoir après avoir lancé un « Ne cherchez pas à comprendre. Il n'y a pas que toi Remus qui perd le contrôle et te transformes sans en avoir envie. Quoi que vous fassiez, je mènerai mon projet à terme. »

Les maraudeurs restèrent interloqué, en silence, cinq minutes avant de monter se coucher.

Remus resta longtemps éveillé en pensant à la dernière phrase de la fille. Que voulez t-elle dire en déclarant qu'il n'avait pas que lui qui se transformait sans en avoir envie ? Était elle au courant de son secret ? Teddy se serait il métamorphosé à cause de la dispute ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel phénomène. Et si oui, en quoi ? Pourquoi Ariane avait elle eu un regard si haineux et semblait elle si déterminé à faire cette blague ? Pourquoi le loup ? Il ne pouvait pas être un lycanthrope, il l'aurait vu à l'infirmerie et les soirs de pleine lune. Mais il semblait entendre des choses qu'une oreille normal n'aurait su percevoir. Il finit par s'endormir sur la pensée qu'une discussion avec Ariane s'avérait nécessaire.

L'occasion de parler à Ariane, se présenta pour Remus le lendemain soir. La fille revenait de l'infirmerie où elle avait pris des nouvelles de Teddy. Remus était seul en train de lire. L'adolescente s'installa à une table afin de finir un devoir qu'elle devait rendre pour le lendemain. Le garçon se leva et se dirigea vers la nouvelle venue. « Bonjour Ariane, je ne te dérange pas ?

- Bonjour Remus. Mon nom n'est pas écrit sur cette table, tu peux t-y installer.

- Hé ! ne m'agresse pas, je ne t'ai rien fait. L'état de Teddy s'est détérioré ?

- Non, toujours stationnaire. Pomfesh veut de plus en plus le transférer à Sainte Mangouste. S'il ne s'est pas réveillé fin de semaine, elle ne nous écoutera plus et l'emmènera à l'hôpital de force s'il le faut. Elle dit avoir fait tous ce qu'elle pouvait et qu'elle n'est pas assez qualifié pour une telle situation.

- J'espère qu'il se réveillera avant fin de semaine. Je voudrai m'excuser pour hier. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme cela. Tu as raison, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé et je le saurai peut être jamais. Je pense que tu dois avoir tes raisons de garder secret ce qu'il s'est déroulé. Sache que si tu veux en parler, je peux t'écouter. J'ai beaucoup réfléchit à la situation et je voudrais te poser une question. Je ne t'oblige en rien à me fournir une réponse : est ce que Teddy est un loup garou ?

Un petit rire mal contenu éclata : À ce que je sache tu es la seule personne que Pomfesh conduit à la cabane hurlante les soirs de pleine lune.

- Comment tu sais que je suis. Il regardait partout autour de lui afin de surveiller que personne ne les avait entendu. Il avait blanchit sous les derniers mots d'Ariane.

- Harry est professeur, élucida t-elle. Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous ne l'avons dit et le dirons à personne. De plus, tu as bien vu la réaction de Teddy et si je serais lycanthrophobe, crois tu que nous t'aurions parlé depuis le début de l'année ?

Un silence pesant s'installa que Remus brisa : Désolé d'avoir pensé que Teddy pouvait être un loup garou, mais il semble avoir une ouïe plus développé que la normale et tu as dit hier que je n'étais pas le seul à me transformer sans le vouloir. En plus, tu veux métamorphoser les lycanthrophobes en loup. Vous défendez les lycans, j'ai donc pensé que peut être il était un loup garou, qu'il avait perdu le contrôle et avait entamé une métamorphose alors que ce ne soit pas la pleine lune. Mais c'est tout à fait improbable. Je ne sais pas où j'ai été chercher tout ça.

La fille avait tout de suite arrêté de ricaner lorsque le garçon avait commencé à parler et arborer maintenant un air surpris. Ce qui n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur. Ce n'est pas parce que Teddy n'est pas un loup garou qu'il ne peut pas se transformer. Qui te dis qu'il n'as pas un père lycanthrope qui lui a légué ses dons mais ne subit pas la contrainte des nuits de pleine lune ?

Remus avait un air choqué : Le professeur Father est un loup garou.

Ariane se remit à rire doucement : As tu déjà vu Harry les soirs de pleine lune et as t-il était absent les jours suivant ces dates ? Tu veux que tout le monde soit des lycanthropes.

- Non, désolé, j'ai encore parlé sans réfléchir. Remus pris un air contrit.

- Ce n'est rien. Je t'ai peut être poussé inconsciemment à faire cette conclusion. Il y a peut être des choses vrais dans ce que tu as dis. Mais si c'était le cas, je ne te le dirais pas. »

Les autres maraudeurs entrèrent dans la salle commune à ce moment là. Ils interpellèrent Remus qui se dirigea vers eux après un petit « à tantôt » à l'intention Ariane.

Après un long moment de réflexion, Remus finit par prendre la décision d'aider Ariane dans la réalisation de sa vengeance en compagnie des maraudeurs, ainsi il pourrait la surveiller et imposer une limite. Il l'espérait.

% %

Deux jours plus tard, l'état de Teddy n'avait pas évolué. Ariane avait expliqué comment elle comptait s'y prendre, pour sa riposte, aux maraudeurs. Ceux ci furent surpris de la bonne organisation de la jeune fille. Elle dut leur avouer que depuis son plus jeune âge, elle avait préparé de nombreuses farce seule ou plus souvent à plusieurs avec Teddy et d'autre amis. Victoire lui manqué, elle avait de superbe idée et s'amusait bien avec elle.

Elle avait réussi à trouver l'ingrédient permettant la transformation indolore de la potion garoutisme et à l'isoler afin que les buveurs de la concoction subissent la douleur provoqué par la transformation en loup. Remus avait tenté en vain de protester. La préparation fut conçu le mercredi soir. Bizarrement, elle comptait que peu d'étape et était simple à réaliser.

* * *

À suivre : Vengeance et Quidditch.

À votre avis, comment va se passer la vengeance d'Ariane ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis en cliquant sur le bouton review.


	7. Vengeance et Quidditch

Les personnages sont toujours à J. K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Vengeance et quidditch.**

Le jeudi soir, la potion fut versée dans la nourriture des personnes visées grâce à la coopération des elfes de maison, qui ne furent pas très difficile à convaincre.

Durant le repas, quelques élèves se levèrent en criant. Leurs membres leur faisaient mal. Ils s'agissaient pour la plupart de serpentard, dont Regulus Black et Severus Rogue qu'Ariane n'avait pas voulu excuser grace des actions qu'il n'avait pas encore effectué. Il y avait aussi quelques Poufsouffles dont Dolores Ombrage, et deux Serdaigles.

Les cris de douleur, qui se faisaient de plus en plus violent, emplirent la salle.

Bientôt, terrorisés, les personnes ayant absorbés la potion sentirent des poils de la même couleur que leurs cheveux pousser sur leurs bras, leurs jambes et ensuite sur leur torse. Leurs pieds s'agrandirent, détruisant leurs chaussures. Leur musculature s'intensifia réduisant leurs vêtements en poussière. Ils durent poser leurs mains sur le sol, se mettant ainsi à quatre pattes. Le visage fut la dernière partie du corps touchée. Leur bouche s'allongea, la transformant en une gueule, en se couvrant de poils.

Cela aurait pu être hilarant s'il n'y avait pas ses plaintes algiques qui résonnaient dans les murs de la grande salle.

Ariane, James, Sirius et Peter contemplaient leurs victimes sans exprimer leurs émotions. Ils étaient fiers d'avoir réussi leurs décoctions, tout en étant attristé de savoir que Remus subissait cela une fois par mois. Celui ci avait préféré rester dans sa salle commune afin de ne pas assister au spectacle.

Les professeurs ne savaient pas quoi faire.

Les élèves non touchés regardaient ceux qui étaient touchés avec une lueur de peur dans les yeux.

Deux minutes plus tard, tout ceux qui avaient pris de la décoction subirent l'effet inverse. Ils retrouvèrent leurs visages habituels, leurs musculature fondit et ils retrouvèrent leur taille d'avant. Leurs pilosité diminua provoquant de nouveaux hurlements.

Cinq minutes après, le processus était fini. Les facétieux avaient réussit à trouver un moyen de diminuer le temps d'action de la potion. Les personnes qui avaient été touché étaient sur le sol, nus, au milieu de leurs vêtements en mille morceaux. Ils étaient incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, épuisés et endoloris par la douleur.

Madame Pomfesh dû administer de nombreuses concoctions antalgiques, aidée par les professeurs qui jetaient des sorts afin de vêtir les étudiants. De nombreuses personnes durent être transportés jusqu'à l'infirmerie, bondée.

Personne ne se dénonça pour ce qu'il venait de se passer. Personne ne fut punit. Les coupables avaient laissé aucune trace.

% %

Le lendemain matin, de nombreux patients furent autorisés à quitter l'antre de Madame Pomfesh et à retourner en cours. Étant donné que l'on était vendredi, les cinquièmes années participèrent au cours de soins aux créatures magiques, les sixièmes à celui de potion et les septièmes de botanique.

La tension était palpable entre ces derniers, les serpentards de cette classe avaient été le groupe le plus touché et ils accusaient les maraudeurs qui faisaient semblant de ne pas entendre les remarques acerbes qu'on leur adressait. Harry en fut témoin lors de sa troisième heure de cours.

À midi, seul Teddy était encore présent dans le dispensaire. Tout le monde avait pu regagner la grande salle pour le repas. Celui ci se déroula dans le calme total, seulement brisé par les petites discutions d'étudiants habituelles. Tous les élèves retournèrent en cours : Ariane avec Harry, les sixièmes en métamorphose et les dernières années en soins aux créatures magiques.

À 14h07, Pomfesh déboula dans la salle de classe de défense contre les forces de Mal, après avoir été invité à entrer. « Bonjour, Monsieur Father, je suis désolé de vous déranger en plein cours, mais je voulais vous prévenir que votre fils, Teddy, s'est réveillé il y a un peu moins de trente minutes. Je lui ai fait quelques tests, ses paramètres se situe dans les normes. Sa magie est très faible mais, comme je vous le dit depuis quelques jours, son niveau augmente. Il dort en ce moment. »

Harry et Ariane étaient heureux. Ils demandèrent s'ils avaient le droit de rendre visite au patient. Ce à quoi la professionnelle de la santé répliqua qu'il faudrait mieux qu'il termine ses leçons et vienne plus tard. Ainsi aucun retard ne serait pris en cours et Teddy serait surement réveillé.

La fin de l'après midi passa lentement pour les proches de Teddy. Mais bientôt, 17 heures sonna avec la fin des cours. Harry et Ariane se précipitèrent jusqu'au refuge de Madame Pomfesh où Teddy était assis dans son lit les yeux clos, le dos appuyait sur un oreiller. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'entrebâiller, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir ses visiteurs. Il murmura un petit « bonjour » auquel il reçu le même mot en réponse.

Vu que l'infirmière les avait laissé seul, ils purent discuter tranquillement de la cause de la métamorphose de Teddy et de ce qu'il avait manqué durant son coma. Mais rapidement le garçon s'épuisa. Ariane et Teddy le laissèrent donc se reposer, et regagnèrent leurs chambres, après avoir promis de venir le voir le lendemain matin.

Ariane passa sa journée du samedi en compagnie de Teddy. Harry et de nombreux amis du garçon dont Alan, Océane et Fiona lui rendirent visite également. Il était encore fatigué mais se sentait mieux que la veille. Il devait passer minimum une semaine à l'infirmerie, mais la responsable du lieu souhaitait qu'il reste le double de temps afin qu'il soit rétabli entièrement. Sa magie avait atteint un niveau très bas.

Les maraudeurs passèrent voir comment se sentait Teddy le dimanche après midi. Le fait qu'il ait donné son avis sur les lycanthropes avait suscité l'interrogation des garçons. Il ne restèrent pas longtemps. Surtout que l'adolescent était encore fatigué. Il avait passé dix minutes au fauteuil pour la première fois depuis sa métamorphose involontaire.

% %

La semaine suivante passa rapidement pour tout le monde.

Ariane et Harry rendaient visite à Teddy tous les jours. Celui ci se rétablissait progressivement.

Les professeurs donnaient de plus en plus de devoirs. La période d'adaptation au niveau était loin maintenant.

Les maraudeurs n'avaient plus fait de blague depuis l'histoire des loups.

Teddy supportait de moins en moins le faite de rester enfermer seul à l'infirmerie.

Cela faisait treize jours, le vendredi 25 novembre que Teddy s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie. La maitresse des lieux lui avait confié qu'il pourrait sortir et reprendre les cours le lundi. Il n'était néanmoins pas heureux : il se sentait très bien et son niveau magique était presque redevenu à la normale. En plus, la pleine lune avait lieu ce soir là, et il savait que s'il n'était pas sorti il louperait une sortie mensuelle. Cela il ne pouvait l'envisager : Il avait trop travaillé pour devenir animagi et ainsi accompagner son père.

Avant sept heures, Teddy entendit et sentit plus qu'il ne vit entrer un Remus épuisé à l'infirmerie. La professionnelle de santé lui donna aussitôt une potion mauve que le garçon avala dès qu'il fut installé sur un lit au fond de la pièce, apparemment habitué à ce breuvage. Teddy retrouva rapidement le sommeil.

Il était 9h07 lorsque Teddy se réveilla la fois suivante. En se rendant aux toilettes, il fit un détour pour s'apercevoir que son père dormait à poings fermé. Il avait fini de déjeuner lorsque celui ci se réveilla. Ils discutèrent un peu. Remus appris à Teddy qu'Ariane lui avait avoué qu'ils savaient pour sa condition, mais Teddy ne répondit que « Je n'aime pas les personnes qui font des préjugés et surtout les lycanthrophobes. » au questionnement sur le pourquoi de sa prise de position. La discussion prit bientôt fin. Le loup garou était trop fatigué.

Vers 19 heures, Madame Pomfesh accompagna Remus jusqu'au saule cogneur, après avoir ramassé les plateaux repas de ses résidents.

Teddy avait pensé toute la journée à fausser compagnie à sa surveillante. Et c'est ce qu'il fit alors qu'il se retrouva seul dans le dispensaire. Il rejoignit l'appartement d'Harry où Ariane au courant de ses plans l'attendait. Harry était un peu inquiet à l'idée que le garçon se transforme toute la nuit, alors que l'infirmière n'avait pas donné son accord sur sa sortie, mais il savait que celle ci exagérait souvent l'état de santé de ses patients. Ariane l'accueillit les bras ouvert avec un grand sourire alors qu'Harry était plus réticent mais heureux de revoir le garçon, debout, en dehors de la salle blanche qu'est l'infirmerie.

Alors que tous trois discutaient calmement, des coups furent frappés à la porte. Harry ouvrit la porte sur madame Pomfesh. Teddy se réfugia rapidement sous la cape d'invisibilité afin que la femme ne le repère pas. Elle informa le professeur de la disparition de son supposé fils. Il fit semblant de s'inquiéter et de ne pas savoir où il se trouvait. La femme regagna son repaire après avoir fait un détour par la grande salle afin de retrouver son patient, chose qu'elle ne réussit pas, bien évidemment.

De leur coté, Harry, Teddy et Ariane avaient atteint la forêt interdite sans se faire repérer grâce à la cape d'invisibilité, un sort de dissimulation et la carte du maraudeur. Ils avaient pris leurs forme animagus. La lune n'était pas encore complètement levée. Ils se promenèrent quelques instants en lisière. Lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits d'animaux venant du parc, ils les rejoignirent. Aucun nouveaux venus ne sembla surpris de voir les autres créatures.

Les maraudeurs se posaient toujours des questions sur les mystérieux animaux, mais ils avaient finit par aboutir à la conclusion que c'était des animaux apprivoisés et non des animagus. Ils avaient fait le tour de toutes les personnes présentes dans l'école et n'avait trouvé personnes ayant les caractéristiques qu'ils avaient pu relever. Ils passèrent toute la nuit à explorer le bois et rentrèrent à l'aube en direction de leurs lits.

Heureusement, le lendemain matin était un samedi. Toutes les personnes ayant fait une nuit presque blanche ne se présentèrent pas au déjeuner. Harry fut le premier à se réveiller à 14h12.

Lorsque Teddy entra dans la grande salle pour prendre son repas du soir, ce samedi là, il en fut sorti rapidement par une femme en tenue blanche qui le tirait par le bras en hurlant qu'il était sorti sans autorisation de l'infirmerie, sous les rires de toutes la salle. Il fut rapidement de retour dans le lieu duquel il s'était échappé la veille où l'infirmière lui fit subir beaucoup d'examens.

Le garçon ne parla pas du tout durant tout le temps que cela dura. Contrairement à la femme qui disserta sur le manque d'éducation et de reconnaissance des jeunes. À la fin, il demanda quand même s'il pouvait sortir, ce à quoi l'infirmière répliqua qu'il était en forme, qu'elle en avait assez de passer sa nuit à courir après ses patients et qu'elle ne voulait plus le revoir dans l'infirmerie.

Il put reprendre les cours le lundi matin et fut peu surpris par l'agitation croissante durant la semaine. Le premier match de la saison de quidditch avait lieu le weekend suivant, opposant Gryffondor à Serdaigle.

La semaine passa rapidement. Teddy rattrapait les cours qu'il avait manqué grâce à l'aide d'Alan, avec le soutien d'Ariane et Océane qui avaient un an de moins.

Maintenant, lorsqu'ils croissaient les maraudeurs, ils se saluaient poliment et ne se faisaient plus de blague dans le dos.

%%

Le samedi 3 décembre arriva enfin. Dehors, il ne pleuvait pas, mais il fallait néanmoins bien se couvrir. Le vent était froid dans un ciel dégagé de nuage noir.

Les joueurs des deux équipes étaient plus que motivés pour gagner, et stressés au maximum. Ariane, Teddy et Harry s'étaient installés ensemble dans les gradins en compagnie de Remus, Peter, Océane, Alice et Lily qui avait finalement accepté de venir après l'insistance de ses amis.

Sirius était déchaîné au poste de commentateur lors de la présentation des équipes. McGonagall n'arrivait pas à calmer le jeune homme. Il monta même sur le petit pupitre qui était devant lui pour crier le nom du capitaine et poursuiveur des Gryffondors, James Potter. Dans cette même équipe, il y avait au même poste Alan Abercrombie, l'ami de Teddy, et Fiona d'un an la cadette du précédent. Les batteurs étaient Jimmy et Aurore la benjamine de troisième année, l'attrapeuse était Diane du même niveau que les maraudeurs, le gardien se nommait Yves. Il énonça plus rapidement les membres de l'équipe de Serdaigle dont le capitaine et poursuiveur Laurent Boot était accompagné par Maxime et Mélanie, l'attrapeuse Amandine, les batteurs Marc et Irina, le gardien Louis.

Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main devant le visage impartial de madame Bibine, arbitre du match.

Sirius commença rapidement la description de la rencontre : « Les attrapeurs vont se positionner au dessus du terrain, afin d'avoir la meilleurs visibilité. Les gardiens rejoignent leurs poste. Les batteurs se placent un peu plus haut que les poursuiveurs qui attendent, impatiemment, que madame Bibine siffle le début de la rencontre et lâche les balles.

Et voilà, le match commence. Allez Gryffondors ! Alan intercepte le souafle, s'élève dans le ciel, fait une passe à James qui se dirige vers les buts. Il évite un cognard de Marc et donne la balle à Fiona qui tire et MARQUE ! 10 à 0 pour les Gryffondors en moins d'une minute de jeu.

C'est Laurent Boot qui récupère la balle. Il la passe à Maxime qui se fait toucher par un cognard, Bravo Jimmy. Alan attrape le souafle, se retourne vers les buts, tir. Non Louis a arrêté la balle, qui est maintenant entre les mains de Mélanie. Arrêtez les, les lions. Lors d'une passe, James récupère la balle. Oh non, Aurore ne vise pas les membres de ton équipe. Les Serdaigles ont donc récupéré le souafle. »

Le match durait depuis plus de quarante sept minutes, le vif d'or avait fait une brève apparition. Le score était de 110 à 90 en faveur des Gryffondors. Le souafle était dans les mains de Mélanie qui le passa à Maxime. Jimmy et Aurore se lançait un cognard afin de destabiliser les poursuiveurs adverses. Aurore regarda trop longtemps les gradins et se pris le cognard de plein fouet alors qu'elle était à une cinquantaine de mètres du sol.

Elle tomba en arrière en direction du sol, loi de gravitation exige.

Tous les joueurs se stupéfièrent et ne firent aucun mouvement durant un instant, la fille tombait trop vite. James, Jimmy et Laurent se précipitèrent néanmoins vers elle mais ils ne pourraient pas arriver à temps.

Alors que tous pensaient qu'elle allait s'écraser sur le sol en le touchant, elle rebondit de trois mètres brutalement, comme si elle était atterrie sur un trampoline. Elle rechuta et rebondit six fois avant de rester immobile au sol, rejoint par les autres joueurs et madame Pomfesh qui accourait. Harry arriva peu de temps après cette dernière en compagnie des autres professeurs présents. Lorsqu'il avait vu la fille tomber, il avait jeté un sortilège sur le sol afin que la fille rebondisse sur celui ci et lui avait ainsi évité une mort certaine.

Aurore redevint consciente en moins d'une minute et fut transportée jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Toutes les personnes présentes sur le stade étaient en état de choc. Certaines personnes, dont Remus et Peter étaient venus sur le terrain.

Madame Bibine, avec les autres professeurs demanda si tous les joueurs étaient prêt à reprendre le match. Il n'y avait encore aucun vainqueur et il était préférable de changer les idées de tout le monde.

James, choqué par les récents évènements, rétorqua qu'il lui manquait un batteur et qu'aucun remplaçant n'avait été désigné. Le problème n'avait pas encore été résolu deux minutes plus tard lorsque Remus proposa de faire jouer Ariane ou Teddy, qu'il avait aperçu quelques semaine auparavant. James fut obligé de faire confiance à son ami s'il ne voulait pas avoir un joueur en moins.

Il apella donc les deux jeunes gryffondors et la fille, meilleur que le garçon au poste de batteur, accepta de remplacer pour cette fois ci Aurore. Grâce à un accio elle fit venir son balai qui surprit tout le monde en entrant dans le stade. Personne ne s'attendait à le voir arriver ainsi. Elle l'enfourcha et s'échauffa en faisant deux tours de terrain en alternant plusieurs allures sans faire de fioriture.

Sirius repris le poste de commentateur : « Bon alors le match reprend après cet incident qui, heureusement, a apparemment fait plus de peur que de mal. Espérons qu'Aurore se remettra rapidement. Ariane Father, la fille de notre professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal reprend le poste de batteur précédemment occupé par Aurore, en souhaitant qu'elle s'en sortira bien, sans avoir subit le même entrainement intensif que le reste de l'équipe. En tout cas, un bon point pour nous est qu'elle a l'air de savoir voler convenablement, reste à savoir si cela suffira et si elle sait manier une batte. Il ne faudrait pas un second accident durant cette rencontre.

Alors, les joueurs ont l'air d'être prêt à reprendre. Les attrapeuses sont au dessus du stade. Les gardiens à leurs postes, tout comme les poursuiveurs qui attendent le remise en jeu du souafle par madame Bibine. Les batteurs dont Ariane sont un peu plus haut pour neutraliser les cognards.

Et c'est Maxime qui récupère le souafle. Il monte dans les airs. Allez les gryffondors rattrapez le ! Il passe à Laurent qui ne peut le rattraper car Ariane vient de l'arrêter grâce à un cognard magnifiquement bien lancé. C'est qu'elle a de la force, la petite ! En espérant qu'elle continue ainsi. De son coté, James vient de marquer. Le score est donc de 120 à 90. Bravo Cornedrue, tu es le meilleur »

En dix minutes, vingt points avait été ajouté pour les Gryffondors et dix pour les Serdaigles.

Ariane avait déconcentré, grâce à ses tirs, plusieurs membres de l'équipe adverse. Elle avait aperçu une fois le vif d'or mais n'avait pas pu intervenir : Diane, l'attrapeuse des Gryffondors se situait à l'autre bout du terrain à ce moment là.

Le commentateur s'excita : « Amandine, l'attrapeuse des Serdaigle, fonce droit sur les buts de son équipe pendant que tout le reste des joueurs sont occupés à arrêter Laurent qui a le souafle à l'autre bout du terrain. A t-elle repéré le vif d'or ? Diane se lance à sa poursuite mais elle à plusieurs mètre à rattraper. Allez Diane, plus vite. Ariane est au dessus d'elle mais n'a pas de cognard pour l'arrêter. Nous allons perdre : le score est de 140 à 100. La personne attrapant le vif tout de suite gagne le match. Que fait Ariane ? elle plonge en piquet droit sur Amandine, ils vont se rentrer dedans, elle prend encore de la vitesse, elle ne va pas savoir s'arrêter avant de percuter l'attrapeuse adverse. »

Le public suivait l'action avec appréhension. Harry avait un sourire sur les lèvres et Teddy rigolait ouvertement en disant qu'Ariane était folle. Remus, Océane et Lily le regardait en se demandant si ce n'était pas lui le fou. Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de demander ce que la fille comptait faire qu'ils furent sorti de la contemplation du garçon par un : « mais elle remonte en piquet sans avoir touché Amandine, on dirait qu'elle vient de nous réaliser une feinte de Wronski dans les airs, déstabilisant ainsi son adversaire qui a dû modifier sa trajectoire. Comment se fait-il que cette fille n'a pas appartenu à l'équipe avant ? Cornedrue je veux une explication lorsque nous aurons gagné. Elle est folle cette fille à nous faire peur ainsi, elle veut nous tuer. Elle ne fait qu'un avec son balai. Diane continue sa course. Amandine tente de la rattraper mais elle est loin maintenant derrière la gryffondor.

ET GRYFFONDOR GAGNE CE MATCH. Diane vient d'attraper le vif au pied des buts des Serdaigles. Le score est donc de 290 à 100. Je pense que cette rencontre, riche en émotions, restera longtemps gravé dans les mémoires de toute les personnes présentes aujourd'hui. »

Les joueurs retrouvèrent le sol rapidement et les rouges et or furent portés en triomphe jusqu'au hall d'entrée.

Le reste de la journée ne fut que de la joie et de la bonne humeur du coté des Gryffondors.

Aurore pourrait quitter l'infirmerie le lendemain matin. Ses blessures étaient superficielles et guéries. Il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal.

Ariane fut à de nombreuses reprise félicitée par les membres de sa maison, dont James qui lui demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu passer les sélections pour entrer dans l'équipe. Ce à quoi la fille répondit simplement qu'elle n'avait pas envie, qu'à ce moment là elle était nouvelle et ne connaissait rien à Poudlard.

Une petite fête fut organisée par les maraudeurs, le soir même, dans la tour des vainqueurs du match. Peu de monde savait où les organisateurs avaient réussi à trouver les mets et boissons, alcoolisés ou non, présentes. La musique, ainsi que tous les membres de la maison Gryffondor, furent au rendez vous.

Cette soirée permis aux maraudeurs, et à d'autres personnes, d'apprendre que Lily Evans ne tenait pas à l'alcool.

Au début de la soirée, elle était tous à fait cohérente. Mais après trois cocktails, elle rigolait pour un rien, dansait lascivement avec toutes les personnes qu'elle voyait et finit la soirée en échangeant un baiser enflammé avec James Potter. Il était au ange, mais il dut mettre fin au baiser avant qu'il dégénère et demanda à Alice de la conduire jusqu'à son dortoir afin de la mettre au lit.

Lily se réveilla à 10h02 le lendemain matin, dimanche. Elle ne sut pas dormir plus longtemps, mais resta plus d'une heure dans son lit, en essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait la veille au soir. Elle se souvenait du début de soirée lorsqu'elle avait bu un cocktail, ses amie insistaient pour qu'elle en reprenne et qu'Alice l'avait obligée à se déshabiller avant de se coucher et de s'endormir dès que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller mais c'était le trou noir entre les deux.

Elle se promit de questionner sa meilleure amie, en espérant qu'elle n'ai rien fait de répréhensible. Celle ci sortit des bras de Morphée, alors que Lily revenait dans la chambre habillée, après avoir pris sa douche. Elles se saluèrent et Alice arbora un grand sourire : « Tu n'as pas mal à la tête ?

- Non ça va mais j'étais quand même bien arrangée hier soir. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du boire autant.

- Tu t'es pris ta première cuite, ma petite Lily. Je suis fière de toi.

- Tu es bizarre toi. Tu aurais dû m'empêcher de boire tant au lieu de me forcer à boire et d'être fière de moi parce que j'ai été bourré.

- Et non, tu es une grande fille quand même et je t'ai montré le chemin jusqu'à ton lit. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier ?

- Je sais que j'ai bu trois cocktails, que j'ai été dancer sur la piste improvisée et après que tu m'as amené jusqu'au lit.

La fille n'aima pas trop le sourire qui s'étalait sur le visage de son amie : Tu te rappelles que tu as embrassé un garçon ?

- Non, je n'ai pas fait ça !

- Et si ma petite. Et je peux te dire que si le garçon ne t'aurais pas empêché d'aller plus loin, tu te serais retrouvé dans son dortoir, ta virginité en moins. Et je ne pense pas que te cogner la tête contre ton lit effacera ce que tu as fait.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi et de rigoler, tu n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de faire cela ? tu es ma meilleure amie, tu sers à ça. Tu me remontres très bien le moral. Et qui est ce pour que j'aille m'excuser ?

- Je ne pense pas que l'homme a qui tu as roulé une pelle magistrale hier attende tes excuses. Depuis le temps qu'il attend rien qu'un petit bisou de toi.

- Bon, enlève se sourire idiot de tes lèvres et dit moi qui c'est.

- James Potter.

- QUOI ? Non pas lui. Tu te fous de moi ? Je vais me réveiller de ce cauchemar.

- Et non, je ne rigole pas. Et je peux te dire qu'il a dû user de toute sa volonté pour s'éloigner de toi.

- Bon les filles, c'est pas que je ne vous aime pas mais j'aurai bien aimé dormir un peu plus longtemps, s'exclama une petite voix ensommeillée. Au faite Lily, comment embrasse James ?

- KAMY ! Lily prit un ton choqué alors qu'Alice riait ouvertement.

- Bon allez discuter dans la salle commune. Moi, je vais essayer de me rendormir. Si vous voyez Sirius, dites lui qu'il n'oublie pas de me rendre ma meilleure amie, implora Kamy avant de replonger dans les bras de Morphée.

- Qu'est ce que Diane a fait avec Sirius ? interrogea Lily.

- Je vais dire qu'elle ne s'est pas arrêtée au simple baiser. Je l'ai vu monter dans le dortoir des maraudeurs avec Sirius, un peu avant que je ne vienne te coucher. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle n'ai fait que dormir. Elle n'était pas droguée, ni saoule, elle était tout à fait consciente et consentante.

- Pauvre Diane, s'énamourer de Sirius Black.

- Toi, tu peux parler avec James Potter.

- Mais moi j'étais bourrée.

- Comme si tu ne regrettes pas de ne plus te souvenir et que tu ne veux pas recommencer.

- Et non je ne veux pas recommencer. Et tu peux aller l'embrasser et même baiser avec si ça te chantes, sans que ça me touche.

- Désolé mais je ne suis pas intéressé. Frank me suffit amplement.

- Ça, c'est une excuse. Bon va te laver au lieu de dire tes conneries avant de réveiller Kamy une seconde fois. Je t'attend dans la salle commune. » conclut Lily.

Du coté des maraudeurs, James était sur un petit nuage depuis la veille, lorsque la fille de ses rêves l'avait embrassé. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit trop excité.

Tout comme un autre garçon du dortoir mais lui c'était pour une autre raison et justement ce garçon sorti de son lit et fut interpellé par son ami : « Hé Patmol ! Alors tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Super Cornedrue, et ta fin de soirée ? Heu Diane, tu préfères prendre ta douche ici ou retourner dans ton dortoir ?

- Je ne vais pas déranger plus longtemps, je rentre à mon dortoir. Il est bientôt 11h30, répondit la femme en enfilant rapidement une robe de sorcier au dessus de ses sous vêtements en dessous de la couverture.

James n'y tenant plus s'exclama : Lily m'a embrassé.

Peter qui venait de se réveiller en sursaut sous le cri du jeune homme se retournèrent sur le dernier.

- Tu es ivre ? questionna Sirius.

- Non, moi ça va mais par contre elle, elle avait bien bu. Je ne sais pas combien de verres ses copines lui ont fait avaler, mais ce n'est pas grave elle m'a embrassé.

- Cornedrue, va montrer ta joie ailleurs. Je dormais encore au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué et je parie que Lily ne se souviendra même pas de sa soirée, ronchonna Peter.

- Je m'en fout, elle m'a embrassé.

- Je crois qu'on a compris là. Nous ne sommes pas sourd, intervint Sirius. Je vais prendre ma douche, tu me raconteras après. »

Diane retourna à son dortoir. Peter tenta de retrouver le sommeil laissant ainsi James de nouveau seul. Celui ci se décida à partir à la recherche du dernier maraudeur, Remus, qui avait quitté tôt son lit. Il le retrouva rapidement installé sur un fauteuil de la salle commune, seul en train d'écrire sur un parchemin. Il s'installa juste à coté de lui et après l'avoir salué le questionna sur ce qu'il faisait. Le garçon clôturait son devoir de sortilège à rendre pour la semaine suivante.

James prit la parole le premier : « Lily m'a embrassé.

L'autre garçon pouffa : ça tous le monde l'a vu et j'imagine que je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier avec le nombre de fois que tu comptes le répéter. Par contre, hier Lily était ivre, je pense que tu ne devrais pas trop lui en parler. Elle risque de ne pas accepter d'avoir fait cela. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal et votre relation est encore trop instable pour que tu lui demandes de sortir avec toi maintenant. Elle arrive à te tolérer, ne gâche pas tout avec une bêtise.

- Tu penses qu'elle regrette ce qu'elle a fait ?

- Franchement ... je ne sais pas, son alcoolémie était élevée et elle n'est pas habituée à boire. Elle ne devait plus du tout savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle a peut être oublié sa fin de soirée. Elle t'a embrassé mais elle aurait pu embrasser quelqu'un d'autre.

- Bonjour tout le monde, s'exclama une voix joyeuse derrière eux. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Remus, mais ne perd pas espoir James. Elle ne vas pas tarder à te tomber dans les bras. Ariane n'est pas encore descendue ?

- Bonjour Teddy, je n'ai pas encore vu Ariane. Tu as fini d'espionner les conversations des autres. Bien dormi ? salua Remus.

- C'est vous qui parlez trop fort : je vous entends de la sortie de mon dortoir. Heureusement que j'ai besoin de peu de sommeil, j'ai dû poser un sort d'insonorisation sur le lit des personnes de mon dortoir qui ronflaient à cause de l'alcool qui ont ingurgités hier, » répliqua Teddy. Cette phrase valut les ricanements des autres personnes présentes.

James et Teddy s'installèrent au coté de Remus.

Deux minutes plus tard, Lily descendit de son dortoir. Elle aperçue les garçons et fut obligée d'aller les voir car elle ne connaissait personne d'autre. Elle aurait souhaité les affronter le plus tard possible. « Bonjour.

- Bonjour Lily, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? s'enquit James

Elle le regarda suspicieusement. Oui, ça va, je me suis endormie dès que j'ai posé la tête sur l'oreiller, et toi ?

Un sourire éblouit le visage du jeune homme. J'ai très bien dormi, merci. »

Un silence reposant s'installa. La fille fut surprise que le sujet de la soirée de la veille ne soit pas plus abordée, elle en fut soulagée.

Sirius s'affala plus que s'assit dans un fauteuil, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard afin de continuer sa nuit, suivi de près par Peter.

Ariane sortit de son dortoir quelques minutes plus tard et fut surprise de trouver une salle commune silencieuse. Elle salua les personnes présentes et s'installa.

« Oh faite Ariane. Je ne sais pas si je t'ai déjà félicité pour le match d'hier.

- Tu l'as fait une bonne dizaine de fois, James, soupira la fille.

- Où as tu appris à voler comme cela ? À part James je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un voler aussi bien et faire qu'un avec son balai. Tu m'as impressionné. J'aurai pu penser que tu étais une sœur de James, questionna Sirius.

- Dès notre plus jeune âge, Harry et Ginny nous ont appris à monter sur un balai, répondit Ariane avec un sourire, ravi du compliment.

- Il y a une part de génétique aussi, je n'ai pas le même niveau que toi même si je me débrouille bien. James qui est plus jeune que moi a presque le même niveau que moi, rala doucement Teddy pour que seul sa présumé sœur comprenne. Remus avec ses sens surdéveloppée entendit aussi la phrase

- C'est qui Ginny ? questionna James.

- La femme d'Harry, répondit Teddy.

- Votre mère et elle est décédée cette été, c'est bien cela ? demanda Remus.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, répliqua Ariane.

- En tous cas, tu voles divinement bien, » conclut James.

Aurore entra dans la salle commune à ce moment là. Elle venait de sortir de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle aperçu James, elle se dirigea vers lui : « Bonjour à tous. Est ce que je pourrais te parler en privé, James ?

- Bien sur, fit surpris le garçon en se levant.

Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, la fille repris la parole mal à l'aise : Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir vu le cognard hier et d'être tombée de mon balai.

- Ce n'est rien, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Le principal est que tu n'ai rien eu de grave. En plus, nous avons gagné. Tu te rattraperas au prochain match.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochain match pour moi. Mes parents m'ont envoyé une lettre ce matin et ils m'interdisent de remonter sur un balai. J'ai prévenu le professeur McGonagall que je quitte l'équipe.

- Tu ne peux pas nous faire cela, comment est ce que nous allons faire ? nous avons besoin de toi.

- Tu n'as qu'à prendre la fille qui m'a remplacé hier. D'après ce que j'ai entendu elle se débrouille très bien. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

- Même si Ariane a un très bon niveau, elle n'a suivi aucun entrainement avec nous. Le prochain match est pour bientôt.

- Je suis désolée mais je ne remonterai pas sur un balai. Je vais me reposer, à plus tard.

- à tantôt. »

James regagna sa place démoralisé.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Cornedrue ? On dirait que tu viens de voir le sinistros, s'inquiéta Sirius.

- Aurore quitte l'équipe, répondit-il sombrement. Ariane, tu veux bien faire partie de l'équipe, je t'en pris accepte. Je suis prêt à te supplier à genou, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un voler aussi bien que toi. J'ai besoin d'un remplacent rapidement, j'ai besoin de toi. Accepte.

Mais malheureusement pour le maraudeur, la fille était d'une humeur taquine et avait envie de contrarier son père : Je ne sais pas, c'est beaucoup ce que tu me demandes. Il faut que je réfléchisse un peu. Surtout que j'ai mes BUSEs en fin d'année, il faut que je travaille. Pour moi voler est un loisir. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à jouer dans une équipe.

- Je ne pense pas que tu auras des problèmes pour tes BUSEs même si tu rejoins l'équipe. Tu voles sublimement bien, tu dois faire partie de l'équipe. Je ferais ce que tu veux, accepte s'il te plait.

Le garçon était maintenant à genoux aux pieds de la fille et arborait des yeux suppliants.

- Laisse moi le temps de réfléchir, repose moi la question demain soir.

- Allez Ariane, tu dois faire partie de l'équipe. Tu dois aider ta maison à gagner la coupe. En plus, James accepte de faire tout ce que tu veux, renchérit Sirius.

- J'ai dit que je vais réfléchir. Ce n'est pas en m'obligeant à faire quelque chose que je vais accepter, au contraire. Déjà je ne veux plus être la cible de vos blagues, ainsi que Teddy et Rogue. J'impose cette condition et je te dis ma réponse demain.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse en nous demandant de ne plus faire de farce à Rogue. C'est notre proie préférée, s'insurgèrent trois voix.

- Je le suis pleinement. Et si nous allions manger maintenant. Le repas doit être servi.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Ariane, vous devriez arrêter toute vos blagues puérile, commenta Lily.

- Je ne leur demande pas d'arrêter complètement. Nous avons besoin de rire. Mais juste de ne plus s'acharner à prendre Rogue en souffre douleur. » répliqua Ariane alors qu'elle passait le tableau de la salle commune des Gryffondors en compagnie du petit groupe qui partit prendre son déjeuner en silence sauf lorsque Teddy murmura un petit « sadique » à sa présumé sœur avec un petit sourire. Il avait très bien compris que la fille acceptait de faire partie de l'équipe et l'aurai fait sans condition. Elle avait juste envie de faire mariner les maraudeurs. Elle était batteuse depuis sa deuxième année, et cela n'avait jamais posé de problème auparavant.

James reposa plusieurs fois à Ariane la question sur sa participation à l'équipe de Quidditch mais à chaque fois la réponse était la même : « Je réfléchis. Demande moi demain soir. »

Le lendemain fut un jour de cours comme les autres, rien de spécial ne se déroula avant le retour à la fin du repas du soir dans la salle commune où Ariane accepta enfin le poste de batteuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Elle avoua également qu'elle savait qu'elle allait consentir dès le moment où le capitaine le lui avait proposé. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir des deux maraudeurs bruns.

À ce moment là, les quatre maraudeurs, Lily, Alice, Diane, Kamy, Teddy et Ariane étaient installés dans plusieurs fauteuils mis en vis à vis dans la salle commune. Océane et Alan étaient partis faire un tour ensemble dans le château, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Pour se venger, James bouda la jeune fille en précisant : « J'allais te faire une proposition à toi et Teddy, mais tu ne sauras pas de quoi il s'agit avant demain soir. »

La curiosité des deux jeunes fut piquée au vif. Ils décidèrent, sans se consulter, de réussir à trouver de quoi il s'agissait avant le lendemain soir.

* * *

À votre avis quel est la proposition de James ? Teddy et Ariane vont-ils réussir à trouver de quoi il s'agit ?

Qu'est ce que vous avez pensé de la vengeance des maraudeurs ? et du match de quidditch ? et de l'intégration d'Ariane dans l'équipe ?

À suivre : Vacance et Noël.

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, bon ou mauvais, en cliquant sur le bouton review.


	8. Début de vacance et Noël

Les personnages sont toujours à J. K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Vacance, Noël.**

Afin de trouver en quoi consisté la proposition de James, Ariane et Teddy avant que James ne leur disent, ils se levèrent et s'installèrent un peu plus loin, assez loin pour que tout le groupe pense qu'ils ne les entendraient pas mais suffisamment près pour que Teddy les écoute. Ils espéraient savoir en quoi consisté la proposition. Ils sortirent un livre afin de commencer un devoir mais Teddy, de dos au reste du groupe les espionnait attentivement.

Du coté du reste de la bande, ce fut James qui prit la parole : « Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais ce matin j'ai reçu un hibou. C'était une lettre de mes parents. Ils me demandent combien de personnes je compte inviter pendant les vacances. Déjà Sirius ton lit n'a pas quitté ma chambre, que tu le veuilles ou non tu viens avec moi, je te kidnappe. Sirius prit un air offusqué. Après vous pouvez tous venir aussi si vous le souhaitez, il faut juste me prévenir. Pour la soirée du nouvel an nous allons à la fête organisé à Godric's Hollow, mon village. Vous pouvez inviter vos parents et venir avec nous. J'y vais tous les ans et c'est super. Je dois renvoyer une lettre à mes parents avant la fin de la semaine avec le nombre de personnes pour les vacances et pour la soirée du nouvel an. »

À cause de la pleine lune ayant lieu le 25 décembre cette année là, Remus préférait rester à Poudlard et voir après pour rentrer dans sa famille. Peut être pourrait t-il aller chez son ami la seconde semaine.

Peter devait en parler à ses parents. Tout comme Alice qui devait voir son petit ami, Franck Londubat, durant cette période. Les parents de Lily étant décédés l'année précédente, elle fut tentée d'accepter mais dit qu'elle allait réfléchir car il s'agissait de James, qu'elle avait mis du temps à supporter un minimum. Elle n'avait plus que sa sœur Pétunia, et c'était loin d'être l'amour entre eux. Elle voulait savoir avant ce qu'Alice allait décider.

La discussion fut close alors que Teddy entrainait Ariane chez Harry afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Surtout que James devait avoir l'intention de les inviter aussi, mais ils n'avaient pas encore discuté de ce qu'ils comptaient faire, ils avaient pensé rester à Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après dans l'appartement du professeur et le saluèrent. Teddy résuma ce qu'il avait entendu à Harry en même temps qu'à Ariane, qui n'avait rien compris dans la salle commune, son oreille n'étant pas assez développée. La surprise de l'annonce passée, s'en suivi une longue discussion sur ce qui fallait mieux faire.

Harry hésitait à laisser sortir les deux jeunes à cause de la guerre et des attaques fréquentes de Voldemort à cette époque. Il préférait pouvoir garder un œil sur eux. Malgré qu'il savait que sa famille était une bonne famille, il n'en faisait pas parti pour rien. De plus, elle luttait contre les mangemorts, mais justement, il craignait toujours une attaque. Après une conversation houleuse, un accord fut trouvé afin qu'Ariane puisse connaître ses grands parents paternels.

C'est donc heureux qu'ils regagnèrent la salle commune. James recopiait énergiquement un parchemin, surement un devoir pour le lendemain, alors qu'à coté, Remus cherchait des renseignements pour son prochain travail de défense contre les forces du Mal dans son épais livre noir. Teddy et Ariane se dirigèrent fièrement vers eux.

« Nous venons de rendre visite à Harry, commença Teddy.

Les deux garçons avaient levé les yeux à l'arrivée de leurs amis.

- Nous avons réussi à trouver un accord, continua Ariane.

- Harry nous donne des cours supplémentaire en défense contre les forces du Mal en plus de ceux que nous avons depuis le début de l'année, repris le garçon.

- Et nous pourrons passer la deuxième semaine de vacance chez toi. Il n'a pas été facile à convaincre, nous avons mis toute notre force de persuasion et nous avons réussi, conclut la fille, heureuse.

Les deux maraudeurs les regardèrent éberlués, mais ils se reprirent bien vite lorsque James questionna : Qui vous a demandez de venir chez moi ?

- Personne encore. Mais vu que c'est ce que tu allais nous le proposer demain, nous avons pris de l'avance, répliqua Ariane.

- Comment savez vous que James allait vous suggérez de passer les fêtes chez lui ? interrogea Remus.

- Secret, élucidèrent Ariane et Teddy avec un grand sourire.

- J'avais pourtant bien demandé à Lily, Alice, Sirius et Peter de ne rien dire, soupira James.

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas eux qui sont venus nous voir, confessa Teddy.

- Qui vous l'a dit alors ? s'interrogea le maraudeur brun.

- Toi, confia la fille.

- Je ne suis pas venu vous voir, je voulais attendre demain, et ne me dites pas que vous avez pu entendre notre conversation de tout à l'heure, ironisa t-il.

- Rien n'est impossible, garantit Ariane en regagnant son dortoir afin de prendre ses affaires pour effectuer ses devoirs pour le lendemain, pendant que Teddy s'installait afin de faire les siens.

- Je présume que nous n'aurons pas plus d'explication, présagea James.

- Et non, sourit le dernier arrivé. Remus ce n'est pas la lumière mais le feu qui fait fuir les inféris.

- Merci, gratifia la personne visée, vous êtes tous les deux très fort en défense contre les forces du Mal.

- Harry a peur pour nous et nous fait subir un entrainement intensif depuis que nous sommes ici depuis juillet. Pour pouvoir partir en vacance, il veut encore augmenter ces cours.

- Et vous apprenez quoi pendant ces cours ? questionna James, curieux.

- Ils nous a appris à augmenter la puissance de nos expelliarmus, sort de défense et d'attaque et à faire de nombreux sorts tel que le patronus. Il nous apprend aussi ce qu'il faut faire si nous nous retrouvons face à des créatures qui servent Voldemort. C'est pour ça que j'ai su voir que tu t'étais trompé dans ton devoirs.

- Je ne pense pas qu'Harry soit contre le faite que vous veniez avec nous lors des entrainements, supputa Ariane en revenant s'installer. Vous pourriez nous accompagner demain soir. »

James et Remus ne furent pas surpris de l'emploi du surnom du mage noir et acceptèrent la proposition si le professeur Father voulait bien. Ils invitèrent également Sirius, Lily et Alice, ils furent obligé de convoquer Peter au plus grand malheur des voyageurs du temps qui connaissaient le futur du jeune homme.

Comme prévu, Harry fut enchanté de l'initiative de ses présumés enfants malgré qu'il préférait ne pas fournir d'aide aux mangemorts en entrainant Peter Pettigrew.

Juste après le repas, Ariane et Teddy vinrent chercher James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily et Alice afin de les conduire jusqu'à la salle en pierre adjacente de cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, vide de tous mobilier avec des murs protégés par des coussins blancs.

Harry les attendait déjà et salua toute la petite bande présente. Il quémanda à tout le monde de se placer en ligne devant lui. Dans l'ordre il y avait Lily, Alice, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Ariane et Teddy. Il leur demanda de s'avancer un à un et de lancer un expelliarmus. Lily attrapa deux baguettes, tout comme Alice et Remus. Sirius et James reçurent trois baguettes, alors que Peter se concentra sur une seule. Vint ensuite le tour d'Ariane puis de Teddy. Tous deux durent effectuer l'incantation en informulé et réussir à récupérer tous les arceaux magiques. Personne n'avait tenté de résister au sort et tous comprirent qu'il faudrait que James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Alice et Peter travaillent dessus.

Ils découvrirent qu'ils devraient aussi améliorer leur boucliers de protection. Alors que leur défense était posée, Harry leur lança un aguamenti. Seul Ariane et Teddy arrivèrent à maintenir suffisamment longtemps leur armures afin de ne pas se faire mouiller. Tous les autres durent avoir recours à des sortilèges de séchages en lançant des regards noirs au professeur qui arborait un petit sourire en coin.

Les expelliarmus et les protego fusèrent après cela. Teddy et Ariane, maîtrisant déjà ces sorts s'entraînèrent au protego totalem.

C'est épuisés qu'ils regagnèrent la salle commune des Gryffondors alors que le couvre feu approchait. Ils montèrent se coucher directement. Ils avaient néanmoins décidé de revenir la prochaine fois qu'Ariane et Teddy auraient un cours particulier avec le professeur, le samedi. En attendant, le nouveau petit groupe tenterait d'augmenter leur puissance d'expelliarmus et de protego. Si ces sorts étaient maitrisés convenablement, Harry leur ferait réviser tous les sorts qui pourraient être utile durant un combat.

Vers la fin de la semaine, James envoya une lettre à ses parents comportant les noms des personnes venant chez lui. Sirius passerait toutes les vacances chez les Potter. Remus, Peter, Lily, Ariane et Teddy y iraient la seconde semaine. Remus vivrait sa pleine lune à Poudlard et rentrerait chez lui par la suite le mardi. Peter resterait une semaine complète chez lui. Lily, Ariane et Teddy seraient à Poudlard pendant ce temps là. Alice viendrait avec Franck pour la soirée du nouvel an.

Harry avait prévu d'écrire une lettre à la famille Potter afin d'y participer aussi. Ainsi ils pourraient les apercevoir. Il ne les avait jamais vu et voudrait bien les connaître. Il envoya sa lettre le samedi après avoir demandé l'accord du directeur, alors que James avait expédié la sienne la veille. Elle était courte :

Cher Monsieur et Madame Potter,

Je m'appelle Harry Father, je suis le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal de Poudlard.

Mes enfants, Ariane et Teddy Father sont amis avec James. J'ai donné mon accord afin qu'ils passent la seconde semaine de vacance et le réveillon du nouvel an chez vous.

Je voudrai savoir s'il serait possible que je participe à la soirée du 31 décembre à Godric's Hollow. Je n'y ai jamais été et l'on m'en a dis du bien, et bien sur comme vous devez vous en douter, j'ai un peu peur de laisser mes enfants seul. Nous n'avons jamais été séparé pour un réveillon.

Vous pouvez me joindre à Poudlard au moindre problème.

J'espère avoir rapidement de vos nouvelles.

Harry Father.

Il reçut une réponse le lundi suivant :

Monsieur Father,

Nous serons ravi d'accueillir vos enfants la seconde semaine de vacance.

Nous vous avons réservé une place pour le réveillon du nouvel an. Vous pourrez arriver en même temps qu'Ariane et Teddy et repartir le lendemain. Il est normal que vous vous inquiétez pour eux. Nous subissons le même sentiment avec James.

Au moindre incident, nous n'hésiterons pas à vous contacter.

En espérant que James ne vous pose pas trop de problème en cours.

Charlus et Dorea Potter.

:o: :o:

Une sortie à Pré au lard était prévue pour le samedi 17 décembre avant les vacances afin que tous puissent effectuer leurs achats de Noël.

Les maraudeurs, Lily, Alice, Ariane et Teddy furent heureux de leur journée. Ils s'étaient séparés pendant le début d'après midi afin d'acheter leurs cadeaux tout en préservant le secret sur ce dont il s'agissait. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez vous aux trois balais où ils dégustèrent une biéraubeurre en discutant tranquillement.

La semaine passa rapidement avec l'effervescence des vacances. Plusieurs sapins de Noël furent dispersés un peu partout dans l'école et la grande salle.

Le Poudlard express partit le Samedi 24 décembre 1977 à onze heures de pré au lard. Peu de monde était encore à l'école de magie par la suite. Il restait trois premières années, quatre deuxièmes, deux troisièmes, cinq quatrièmes, Ariane et deux Poufsouffle de cinquièmes, Teddy et deux Serdaigles de sixièmes années, Remus, Lily et Severus Rogue.

Harry passa le samedi après midi à donner des conseils à Ariane, Teddy, Lily et Remus en duel.

Le dernier se reposa le dimanche à l'infirmerie en appréhendant le soir. Depuis les vacances d'été, il ne s'était jamais retrouvé seul un soir de pleine lune. Il aurait surement plus de blessure que les mois précédents. Il aurait aimé que ses amis soit là mais ils n'auraient pu expliquer cela à leur famille qui ignorait qu'ils étaient des animagus. Avec ses parents, il avait décidé que Poudlard et la cabane hurlante était plus sûr que la cave de chez lui. Il retournerait néanmoins chez lui le plus rapidement possible, dès que ses blessures seraient suffisamment guéris. Il était loin d'imaginer que ce soir là, il ne serait pas seul. Harry, Ariane et Teddy avaient prévu de lui tenir compagnie. Mais ils devraient rester dans la cabane hurlante, aucun animagus n'étaient suffisamment petit pour actionner le passage du saule cogneur et ainsi rentrer.

Lorsque Harry, Ariane et Teddy entrèrent dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir, ils furent surpris de découvrir que les quatre tables des maisons et celle des professeurs avaient été remplacé par une seule table garnie d'une nappe multicolore au milieu de la pièce. De nombreuses décorations de Noël étaient étalées entre les assiettes, venant décorer un peu plus la grande salle déjà garnis des sapins munis de guirlande et de boules. Harry, Ariane et Teddy s'installèrent avec toutes les personnes présentes et mangèrent de bonne humeur en tentant de ne pas penser à Remus qui allait bientôt devoir se rendre à la cabane hurlante.

Heureusement pour les voyageurs du temps, le repas ne s'éternisa pas et ils se dépêchèrent de sortir dans le parc et de rejoindre la cabane hurlante. Une fois dans le tunnel, les adolescents prirent leurs forme animagus alors qu'Harry avançait devant afin d'ouvrir le passage entre le tunnel et la ne savaient pas si Remus s'était déjà transformé. Ils étaient donc extrêmement prudent.

De son coté, Remus était monté dans la chambre où il se transformait habituellement. Déjà qu'il n'aurait pas ses amis avec lui et ne sortirait pas, il ne voulait pas non plus trop modifier son rituel mensuel. Il avait pris soin de fermer la porte de la chambre mais il entendit néanmoins des mouvements dans la salle du bas ainsi qu'une odeur d'humain et d'animaux. Il se mit à paniquer. Il fallait qu'ils sortent d'ici, il n'allait pas tarder à se métamorphoser, ils allaient mourir. Il entendit très distinctement la voix de son professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal quémander à Ariane et Teddy de monter surveiller en faisant très attention. Pourtant il n'y avait qu'une seule senteur d'humain. Il perçut quelques pas félins dans l'escalier et ouït la prononciation de sortilègeS avant que sa douloureuse transformation débute avec plus de craintes qu'habituellement.

Harry se métamorphosa en Whity lorsque Sandy, autrement dit Ariane, sauta d'un étage afin de le prévenir que Remus n'allait pas tarder à être un garou. Ils avaient mis en place ce signal avant de pénétrer dans le tunnel de la cabane.

Il n'avait pas fait tout ce qu'il voulait mais cela devrait suffire. Grâce à un sortilège d'illusion plaçait sur la cabane, les habitants de pré au lard ne verraient rien de différent comparés aux jours précédents. Mais à l'intérieur, la salle poussiéreuse avec des meubles et fenêtres brisés avait fait place à une pièce spacieuse avec des matelas blanc à la place des murs afin d'éviter les blessures tout comme les armoires regroupées dans un coin et inaccessible grâce à un sort. Un grand vide était au milieu du salon et permettait ainsi une grande aisance dans les mouvements. Ne pouvant pas accéder à l'extérieur à cause de la grandeur des animaux qui ne pourrait pas actionner le levier au pied du saule cogneur et ainsi entrer dans le tunnel, ils avaient amélioré l'intérieur de la cabane.

Après avoir entendu le cri du garou, Wolfy, soit Teddy, lui ouvrit la porte grâce à ses pattes avant. Lunard se positionna sur ses membres inférieurs et renifla les odeurs qui l'entouraient. Il repéra Wolfy qui une fois sûr que Lunard le suivrait sauta les escaliers afin d'atterrir avec grâce devant Whity et Sandy. Le lycanthrope les rejoignit aussitôt.

Ils purent courir un peu, mais moins que lorsqu'ils étaient dans la forêt. Les courses s'en voyaient moins longues et moins surprenantes. Inconsciemment, Lunard se dirigeait régulièrement vers la porte d'entrée du tunnel qu'il devait emprunter tous les mois. À chaque fois que le lycanthrope prenait cette direction, les animagus le faisait changer de place et s'amuser avec lui.

Malgré le peu d'espace, la soirée restera gravée dans la mémoire des personnes présentes.

Le temps s'accéléra à 6h07, Lunard entama sa métamorphose en humain. Les voyageurs du temps le regardèrent faire. Ils arrivaient à partager la souffrance qui émanée du jeune homme. Une fois le processus de transformation du lycanthrope terminé, tous reprirent forme humaine. Teddy fut chargé de faire léviter un Remus, inconscient, jusqu'à la chambre. Celui ci avait peu de blessures. Harry se dépêcha de redonner à la pièce son aspect d'origine. Ariane surveillait grâce à la carte du maraudeurs Madame Pomfesh.

Teddy rejoignit Harry et Ariane alors que le salon était redevenu comme quelques heures précédemment avec quelques meubles cassés en plus afin de faire croire que le loup garou s'était bien métamorphosé. Il avait déposé Remus sur le plancher de la chambre. Cela aurait parut suspect que le lycanthrope soit dans un lit. Heureusement, celui ci était toujours inconscient.

Il était 6h30 lorsque l'infirmière sortit dans le parc. Remus allait être pris en charge. Ariane et Teddy se placèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité alors qu'Harry se lançait un sort de dissimulation. L'infirmière passa devant eux sans les voir et monta directement à l'étage après avoir observé un peu le salon. Harry, Ariane et Teddy en profitèrent pour regagner leurs dortoirs et profiter des quelques heures de sommeil qu'ils leurs restaient avant le lever du jour.

Quatre heures plus tard, une furie aux cheveux noirs entra dans le dortoir des sixièmes années qui comptait un seul occupant. Elle lui sauta dessus en criant : « Teddy, c'est Noël, réveil toi ! » Ce à quoi le garçon répliqua une insulte suivi par un « Ariane » désespéré et épuisé. Il fut obligé de sortir de son lit et de descendre dans la salle commune en pyjama afin d'ouvrir les cadeaux emplissant le pied du sapin, dans la salle commune. Il ne cessa de maugréer contre les filles insupportables, qui l'empêchaient de dormir.

Ils n'étaient qu'à deux à ce moment là au pied de l'arbre. Les autres Gryffondors avaient dû déjà se lever et ouvrir leurs présents. Ariane, se dépêcha de déballer les siens. Elle avait reçut un cadre photo, un balai miniature de décoration, un porte plume neuf de ses amis qui s'étaient regroupés, un livre intitulé « les sorts à connaître pour faire une bonne farce à vos amis » de la part de Teddy et une robe de soirée bleue de la part d'Harry. Teddy, quant à lui, avait reçu un nouveau jeu de bataille explosive, le livre « les meilleurs blagues de l'histoire » de la part d'Ariane et un nouvel ensemble venant d'Harry. Tous les deux avaient eu une tasse multicolore en plus des autres présents de la part des maraudeurs.

Ariane et Teddy s'étaient associés afin d'acheter les livres : « Comment organiser un cours » et « La défense contre les forces du Mal » à Harry. Ils avaient envoyé des friandises aux maraudeurs, Lily, Alice, Alan et Océane.

De leurs coté, James avait offert à Sirius une moto volante miniature, à Remus un couteau suisse, à Peter une horloge à eau volante dernier cri et avait envoyé à Lily un collier avec une chaine en or avec de petites pierres émeraudes sur le devant, il l'avait assorti à des boucles d'oreilles pendantes de cinq centimètres vertes.

Sirius avait trouvé quatre pendentifs en bois clair avec un M gravé devant. À l'intérieur, il avait incorporé une photo des maraudeurs alors qu'ils étaient tous ensemble devant le saule cogneur. Il en avait gardé un pour lui et avait offert les autres aux trois derniers maraudeurs.

Remus avait fait parvenir à chacun de ses amis maraudeurs une peluche modifié afin de représenter leur forme animagus.

Lily avait reçu une belle robe longue jaune clair de la part de sa meilleur amie Alice à qui elle avait donné une montre. Elle avait envoyé aux maraudeurs un livre « Les règles de la vie en société », « Comment sortir de l'adolescence », « Comment réussir ses ASPICs » et « L'histoire de Poudlard ».

Remus, Sirius et Peter s'étaient associés afin d'offrir à Lily un gros bouquin comprenant toute les fiches de révision pour les examens de fin d'année.

Severus Rogue fut furieux le jour de Noël car quelqu'un avait osé lui envoyé une bouteille de shampoing avec un mode d'emploi joint.

Un petit mot « désolé de ne pas avoir été là hier soir, nous espérons que ça c'est bien passé et que tu vas bien » était joint au cadeau de Remus. Il en fut très ému.

Au petit matin, il s'était souvenu de la veille au soir avant sa transformation et avait demandé si quelqu'un avait pu entrer hier au soir dans la cabane. Ce à quoi l'infirmière répondit que les sorts étaient convenablement posés lorsqu'elle avaient été le chercher. Il était surpris de n'avoir que peu de blessures alors qu'il pensait avoir passé la nuit seul, sans ses amis. Il fut autorisé à retourner chez lui le mardi dans l'après midi. Il se sentait bien et pourrait revoir ses parents qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis sa rentrée de septembre.

:o: :o:

La semaine passa vite, trop rapidement selon Ariane et Teddy et bientôt arriva le 31 décembre 1977. Ils avaient fait tout leurs devoirs et correction et eurent des cours particuliers avec Harry. Ils avaient également profité de l'air frais sans pluie afin de voler sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Harry, Ariane, Teddy et Lily furent prêt le samedi 31 décembre 1977 vers 19h.

Harry avait revêtu un pantalon et une chemise entièrement blanche, mettant en avant ses cheveux noirs lisses depuis le début de l'année.

Ariane avait mis sa robe offerte à Noël, il s'agissait d'un robe longue bleu ciel avec une fente sur le coté gauche, une ceinture lui serrait la taille. Elle avait une seule bretelle sur le coté droit. Elle portait des chaussures à talon assorti à sa robe. Elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux en un chinions d'où dépassé quelques mèches pendant que deux autres encadrées son visage.

Teddy portait aussi sa nouvelle tenue, il s'agissait d'un costume noir avec des boutons blancs. Il avait choisi des chaussures de la même couleur.

Lily avait une robe safran lui arrivant aux genoux. Elle avait de petites ballerines et ses cheveux avaient été lissés correctement.

Tous avait sur eux leur baguette magique, grâce à un porte baguette, même si Harry leurs avait demandé de ne pas s'en servir.

Ils descendirent dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard. Ariane, Teddy et Lily faisaient léviter leurs valises afin de pouvoir rester chez la famille Potter une semaine.

Godric's Hollow était un village moldu où vivait de nombreux sorciers dont les premiers ignoraient l'existence des seconds. La soirée du nouvel an était une tradition là bas, depuis des générations. Il y avait principalement des sorciers qui y participé mais quelques moldus étaient présents, d'où la tenue moldus.

Dumbledore arriva cinq minutes plus tard avec une canette de soda vide dans sa main. Il les salua en leur avouant qu'il les trouvait très beau. Le compliment lui fut retourné, son costume améthyste le mettait en valeur, tout en conservant son coté extravagant.

Les adolescents furent un peu surprit de voir que le plus vieux restait avec eux. Mais celui ci affirma qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir manqué un réveillon du nouvel an à Godric's Hollow, son village natal, et qu'il ne comptait pas commencer à rater l'événement cette année.

À 19h15, tous touchèrent le portoloin et ressentir le familier désagréable tiraillement par le nombril avant de quitter le hall de Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pelouse avec une barrière en fer blanc, devant eux, encadré par une haie.

Ils durent se retourner pour voir les personnes qui venaient de leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Harry et Ariane furent estomaqués par l'homme qui était là : un grand homme aux cheveux grisonnant en bataille aux yeux bleus foncés, un peu masqué par de petite lunettes ovales. Une grande force et grâce se dégageait de lui. Celle ci était amplifiée par le costume couleur crème qu'il portait. À ses cotés, se trouvait une femme d'une tête plus petite que l'homme, elle avait de long cheveux grisonnant encadrant un visage ovale et des yeux marrons clairs. Tout dans son être inspiré la confiance et la joie. Sa longue robe rouge clair simple lui allait parfaitement bien.

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient présents et s'étaient tous vêtus du même costume beige. Franck avait la même tenue, à part qu'elle était couleur sable. Il ne lâchait pas le bras d'Alice, vêtue d'un petit bustier finement décolleté couleur blé et d'une mini jupe d'une teinte cuivrée. Des chaussures hauts talons la rendaient plus grande qu'habituellement. Elle avait fait une tresse de ses cheveux.

« Whaou, vous êtes très bien habillé. Ça change des uniformes de l'école », s'exclama Alice en prenant Lily, Ariane et Teddy dans ses bras alors qu'elle hocha simplement la tête en prononçant un « professeur » en direction des plus vieux.

Tous les adolescents vinrent saluer leurs amis, jusqu'au moment où le patriarche de la famille Potter proposa de rentrer avant d'attraper froid.

C'est à ce moment là que les voyageurs du temps s'intéressèrent à la maison de taille moyenne, composée de deux étages en vielle pierre située derrière eux. Une allée de cailloux débutait au portail et partait en spirale jusqu'aux trois escaliers permettant d'accéder à une porte en bois foncé. Six fenêtres étaient présentes à l'étage alors que le bas en possédait une en moins, remplacée par la porte. Harry, Ariane et Teddy furent un peu surpris en mettant en parallèle la maison en ruine qu'ils avaient été voir plusieurs fois et cette belle maison fleurie.

Les adolescents étaient passés devant, suivi par les parents, Dumbledore et Harry. Monsieur Potter proposa à son fils d'installer les nouveaux venus. Ariane et Lily rejoindraient la chambre qui était occupée par Alice alors que Teddy irait dans celle de Franck et Remus. James, Sirius et Peter étaient ensemble dans celle du jeune homme.

Ils venaient de pénétrer dans un petit hall d'entrée où des manteaux étaient accrochés à un crochet au mur. Sur la gauche, apparaissait une grande pièce composée d'une table recouverte d'une nappe rouge et de deux buffets qui avaient l'air ancien. À droite, au plus loin du hall d'entrée, l'on pouvait apercevoir une cuisine encastrée dans le mur. Elle avait une forme rectangulaire et était séparée par un petit muret en brique du salon, composé de trois canapés deux places disposés en carré autour d'une petite table basse en verre. Derrière ceux ci se trouvait un escalier en bois.

Harry pâlit. Des flashs qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis longtemps lui revinrent en mémoire : Un homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille se leva et courut vers le hall. Il parla : « Lily, prend Harry et part ! C'est lui ! Part ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir ! » Un sort vert le toucha et il tomba au pied de l'escalier, inanimé.

Monsieur et Madame Potter, ainsi que Dumbledore s'inquiétèrent de l'état du jeune homme. Il n'avait effectué aucun mouvement depuis une minute en fixant un endroit au pied de l'escalier. Ce fut la femme qui quémanda la première si ça allait. Ce à quoi l'homme répondit qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Ils s'installèrent dans les canapés où débuta une conversation sur le travail du professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal et la tenue de James en cours.

Vers vingt heures, tout le monde quitta la maison des Potter afin de se rendre à la soirée. Ils traversèrent à pied trois rues éclairées par les décorations de Noël et arrivèrent devant une grande bâtisse en vieille pierre. De nombreuses personnes étaient déjà présentes. En tout, plus de deux cents invités étaient attendus. La salle dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent été rectangulaire, il s'agissait d'une salle des fêtes. Les murs étaient peints d'une teinte beige. Des tables ovales de dix places, encadraient une piste de dance. Une scène était présente au fond, surplombant la pièce.

Les adolescents s'installèrent à une table pendant que les adultes rejoignirent, sous l'influence de Monsieur Potter, un homme d'à peu près le même âge que lui, ayant pour nom Abbot. Il était un sorcier habitant avec sa femme tout près de la famille Potter. Harry repéra aussi dans la salle Abelforth Dumbledore et Bathilda Tourdesac.

Un groupe composé, de deux personnes, entra sur scène. Leur ressemblance faisait supposer qu'ils étaient frères et même jumeaux. Ils avaient des cheveux bruns coupés courts et portait un pantalon en toile noir avec une chemise de la même couleur. L'un s'assit, afin de jouer convenablement de la guitare, pendant que le second se munissait du micro pour chanter.

Le temps passa rapidement. Les adolescents se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse. Les adultes, après avoir un peu dansés, s'étaient installés à une table.

Vers 23h45, Dumbledore vint voir Harry en lui disant que Minerva McGonagall venait de lui demander de rentrer à Poudlard sans avoir précisé la cause. Le directeur de l'école sortit donc de la salle afin de transplaner jusqu'à son école. Harry fut surprit de constater que l'heure était tant avancée. Lorsqu'il vit son ancien mentor partir, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Pourquoi n'avait il jamais entendu parler de ce réveillon à son époque ? Et pourquoi n'avait il pas vu cette imposante battisse lorsqu'il avait visité le village ?

Il chercha des yeux Ariane, Teddy et leurs amis mais ne les trouva pas. En se levant, il les aperçu alors que le décompte des secondes avant minuit avait commencé. Harry était à l'opposé d'eux. Ils s'étaient arrêté de danser et se tenait tous ensemble par les bras en faisant le décompte. Harry était entouré de Monsieur et Madame Potter qui éternua et se moucha une fois de plus en s'excusant. Elle était malade depuis ce matin, à son lever. Ils décidèrent de rejoindre leur progéniture une fois que minuit serait passé.

Dix. Neuf. Huit. Sept. Six. Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux. Un. ZERO.

* * *

À votre avis, comment va se terminer le réveillon du nouvel an ? et la fin des vacances ?

À suivre : Nouvel an.

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, positif ou négatif, en cliquant sur le bouton review.


	9. Nouvel an

Les personnages sont toujours à J. K. Rowling.

Merci à Tiickel et I-Become-Mrs-Edward-Cullen pour leurs reviews régulières. Ainsi qu'a tout ceux qui en ont laissé une avant, et à toutes les personnes ajoutant cette histoire en favoris et/ou alerte.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Nouvel an.**

De nombreuses personnes se sautèrent dans les bras en criant des « Bonne Année, bonne santé ».

Mais la joie fut de courte durée. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec grand fracas, dix secondes après que le décompte soit terminé. Une trentaine de personnes cagoulées, vêtues de robe noire, entrèrent dans la salle sur de balais magique.

Les moldus, non au courant de l'existence de la magie, levèrent les yeux et les applaudirent, heureux du spectacle qui leur était offert. Les sorciers, quant à eux, sortirent leurs baguettes ou paniquèrent. Ils avaient reconnu la tenue des mangemorts et se doutaient de ce qui allait se passer.

Bientôt les mangemorts lancèrent l'offensive. Les sorciers répliquèrent aussitôt. Les sorts fusaient. Un brouillard fut crée au dessus de la population, qui était au sol, les laissant ainsi ignorant de ce qui se passait au dessus d'eux. Les moldus, d'abord heureux du spectacle, paniquèrent bien vite. Ils essayaient de se précipiter vers les portes d'entrée. Des sorciers faisaient de même.

Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'Ariane, Teddy, Lily, Alice, Franck et les maraudeurs avaient sorti leurs baguettes. ils tentaient d'atteindre les adversaires les plus proches d'eux. Il aurait mieux préféré qu'ils soit tous dehors, mais malheureusement ils étaient à l'opposé de la porte. Lui aurait pu sortir mais il choisit de rester et de se battre. Dorea et Charlus Potter choisirent la même option que lui et avancèrent à contre courant de la foule.

Aussi soudainement que les portes s'étaient ouvertes, elles se refermèrent, faisant prisonnier toutes les personnes encore à l'intérieur. Les mangemorts profitèrent du faite qu'ils étaient invisible afin de stupéfixier ou tuer de nombreuses personnes à terre. Les sorciers ne savaient que faire. Plusieurs visés, sans rien voir, le ciel.

Harry, tout comme les plus vieux Potter réfléchissaient à ce qui fallait mieux faire. Il fallait tout d'abord disperser le brouillard. Un sortilège fut donc prononcé et tous purent voir les mangemorts voler au dessus d'eux.

Il fallait ensuite protéger les personnes incapable de le faire elle même et arrêter les mangemorts en même temps. Ceux ci profitaient du fait qu'ils était dans les airs pour établir leur supériorité. Charlus eut l'idée de créer du vent afin qu'ils soit sur le sol. Après le combat pourrait être plus égalitaire. Harry, Charlus et Dorea joignirent leur pouvoir afin de créer une bourrasque si soudaine que les mangemorts, ne s'y attendant pas, tombèrent tous de leurs balais. Malheureusement, plusieurs civiles furent assommés lorsqu'ils reçurent une personne sur eux. Mais les sorciers avaient plus facile pour se battre.

Les moldus étaient tétanisés par la peur et ce qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

Harry, Dorea et Charlus ne se quittaient plus. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'endroit où ils avaient aperçu les adolescents la dernière fois. Tous les mangemorts étaient stupéfixés sur leur passage. De leurs coté, les adolescents arrivaient très bien à maintenir une distance raisonnable entre eux et leurs ennemis. Leur coalition étant soudée. Certains serviteurs du mal se débrouillaient mieux que d'autres.

Les expelliarmus, stupéfix et protego étaient plus que jamais lancés, tous comme les avada. Apparemment les mangemorts avaient reçu pour ordre de tuer le plus de monde possible. Pour avancer, il fallait maintenant enjamber des corps, autant de personnes en tenue de soirée que de personnes vêtu de cape noire.

Le combat durait maintenant depuis dix bonnes minutes, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveaux en grand. Epuisés, les anciens fêtards pensaient voir arriver les aurors et se sentir soulager. Mais ils perdirent une nouvelle fois leur bonne humeur lorsqu'ils virent que seul un homme, grand, avec une longue robe de sorciers et un visage déformé avec des yeux rouges, entra. Voldemort en personne venait d'arriver.

Tous les duels s'arrêtèrent à se moment là. Tout le monde s'écartait, inconsciemment, afin de laisser avancer le nouvel arrivant qui regardait droit devant lui. Les mangemorts se prosternaient à ses pieds alors que le reste baissait les yeux.

Harry, Charlus et Dorea, ayant quittés la porte d'entrée depuis un moment ne se trouvaient pas sur son trajet.

Voldemort s'arrêta alors qu'il était monté sur l'estrade, surplombant toute l'assemblée. Il parla d'une voix forte et trainante : « Bonjour à tous. Je vous souhaite une bonne année 1978. Lorsque quelqu'un souhaite une heureuse année, ce vœu est présumé lui être retourné, mais passons, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Je vais vous laisser le choix : soit vous me rejoignez ou soit vous mourrez. Et ne comptez pas sur les aurors pour qu'ils vous viennent en aide, ils ne viendrons pas... Alors qui veux me rejoindre ? Donnez moi votre réponse. » Il fit le tour de la salle des yeux. Les mangemorts avaient baissés leur tête pendant tout le discours, signifiant ainsi leurs allégeance. La plupart des autres personnes présentes étaient pétrifiées de peur et n'osait plus bouger, surtout les moldus encore vivants. En y réfléchissant bien, il y avait eu beaucoup plus de morts moldus que sorcières. Les mangemorts s'étaient contentés de stupéfixier les sorciers alors qu'ils tuaient les moldus.

Les adolescents étaient en ligne, au lieu où ils se battaient précédemment. De droite à gauche se tenait Teddy, Ariane, Peter, Franck, Alice, Lily, Remus, James et Sirius.

Le regard du lord repassa et s'arrêta sur Peter. Il le montra du doigt : « Toi, quel est ton nom ?

- Peter Pettigrew, répondit il en tremblant de peur.

- Alors Peter, que choisis tu ?

- Je ne vous rejoindrai pas, sa voix se faisait faible et ses tremblements s'étaient intensifiés.

- Sais tu ce que cela signifie ? Tu veux mourir alors que je pourrais t'offrir beaucoup si tu viens avec moi. Tu as une belle vie qui t'attends. Tu ne veux toujours pas me rejoindre ?

Ariane ne supportait déjà plus le mage noir. Elle regretta ses paroles lorsqu'elles furent sortit de sa bouche : Arrêtez tout de suite cela. Aujourd'hui, personne ne vous rejoindra.

Le mage noir fit un sourire qui ressembla plus à une grimace : Ta petite amie te défend, que c'est mignon. Quel est ton nom ? J'aime les personnes qui ont du caractère.

- Je ne suis pas sa petite amie, je m'appele Ariane et ça ne sert à rien de me demander si je veux vous rejoindre, ma réponse est non. Jamais je ne m'agenouillerai devant quelqu'un de votre espèce. Elle regarda le mage droit dans les yeux durant tout son récit.

- Es tu bien sur de ta réponse jeune fille ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de quelque chose que de cela.

- Doloris. Ariane avait réussi à énerver Voldemort.

Charlus, Dorea et Harry étaient trop loin de la scène pour intervenir, contrairement aux jeunes qui étaient presque au pied de l'estrade. Jamais Harry n'avait autant regretté que sa sœur ai la même réparti que lui. Ils avaient du mal à avancer, sans se faire repérer vers le début de la salle.

- Ça se dit être un grand mage, et ce n'est même pas capable de viser convenablement. Ariane s'était baissé et avait ainsi évité le sortilège.

- Tu es bien impertinente jeune fille.

- Vous allez arrêter et nous laisser tranquille, c'était James qui venait de parler.

Sirius continua : Vous n'avez pas compris que l'on ne vous rejoindra pas.

Le lord se retourna vers eux : Mais ce ne serait pas le fils Potter et le fils Black. Ta cousine Bella m'a dit du bien de toi, malgré qu'il faudra changer un peu ton caractère. Je serai honoré de compter deux sangs purs tel que vous dans mes rangs.

- Nous venons de vous dire que nous préférons mieux mourir que de vous rejoindre, répliqua James

- Si c'est comme ça, impero, prononça t-il en direction d'Ariane, vous allez voir ce qu'il en coute de s'opposer au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. »

Cette fois ci, le sort avait touché de plein fouet la jeune fille. Ce que le mage noir ignorait c'est qu'Harry avait entrainé Ariane et Teddy à resister au sort. Ainsi celui ci fut rompu et lorsque Voldemort demanda à la fille de tuer Peter à coté d'elle, elle avait retrouvé ses esprits. Elle ne bougea pas.

Les adolescents regardaient Ariane, réfléchissant à ce qui fallait faire pour sauver leurs deux amis. Toute la population de la salle regardait attentivement Ariane. Seul Harry, continuait d'avancer dans la foule en poussant les parents Potter. Ils savaient qu'Ariane résistait au sort et qu'elle allait encore prévoir quelque chose. Il fallait mieux qu'il soit près d'eux quand elle ferait ce qu'elle compte faire, connaissant le caractère de sa sœur.

Voldemort répéta son ordre. Elle se tourna vers le garçon qui tremblait et murmura pour Teddy : « Je compte jusqu'à trois et nous attaquons en même temps. » Remus l'entendit aussi grâce à ses sens et se sentit soulager. Il prévint rapidement et discrètement Lily et James qui se situaient juste à coté de lui.

Trois.

Un clin d'œil discret de la jeune fille finit à rassurer tout le groupe et ils resserrèrent leur baguette dans leurs mains tout en surveillant le décompte que Teddy effectuait grâce à ses doigts. Seul Peter, trop paniqué, ne remarqua pas ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Deux.

Ariane leva droit devant elle sa baguette. Voldemort riait en attendant la mort du garçon.

Harry approchait des adolescents. Il vit les deux doigts de Teddy levés. Il comprit ce que le groupe comptait faire. Il se tourna vers Charlus et Dorea.

Un.

Ariane avait pointé sa baguette vers Peter qui ne pouvait s'arrêter de trembler.

Harry eu juste le temps de dire à ses accompagnateurs : « Attaquez Voldemort »

Zéro.

« Maintenant. »

Les baguettes d'Ariane, Teddy, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Alice, Franck et Harry se pointèrent vers le sorcier et des sorts de couleurs différentes sortirent de chacun des objets magiques. Ariane, Teddy, Harry et James avaient choisit un expelliarmus alors que Sirius, Remus, Lily, Alice et Franck préféraient un stupéfix. Charlus et Dorea n'avaient pas réagit.

Le mage noir eut juste le temps de poser un bouclier afin que les sorts ne le touche pas. Sa baguette vibra néanmoins dans ses doigts. Harry s'étaient positionné en compagnie de Charlus devant les adolescents. Le premier prit la parole : « Il me semble, Tom, que ces jeunes t'ont demandé de les laisser tranquille.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme cela et ne me tutoyait pas. Qui êtes vous ?

- Tom est bien votre prénom pourtant. J'ai pour habitude d'appeler les gens par leurs nom, pas toi ? Sinon moi c'est Harry. Je suis ton pire cauchemar. Je te laisse le choix de quitter tout de suite cette salle avec tout tes larbins avant que ça ne dégénèrent.

- Personne ne me donne d'ordre. Doloris.

- Il faudrait voir à changer un peu la nature de tes sorts, Tom. Harry avait évité le rayon en se déplaçant d'un pas. Pars d'ici avant que je m'énerve.

- Je reste. Avada Ke

- Oh ! dommage, tu as perdu l'usage de la parole, ironisa Harry.

À ce moment là, la porte d'entrée explosa, laissant voir apparaitre des personnes portant un uniforme d'auror

- Je reviendrai, Harry, » prononça Voldemort avant de transplaner, suivi de peu par tous les mangemorts.

« Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? questionna Charlus Potter.

- Silencio en informulé, vous connaissez ?

- Un simple sort de mutisme.

- Et oui, les sorts les plus simple sont les plus utile si nous savons nous en servir correctement. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait fuir. Il a vu les aurors. Il se retourna ensuite vers les adolescents et surtout Ariane et Teddy : Vous êtes fous : le provoquer ainsi. Vous vouliez qu'il vous tue ! Vous êtes une bande d'inconscients. Je vous avez dit de fuir s'il se passait quelques chose, pas de le provoquer. Vous êtes des irresponsables.

- Déjà, je te signal qu'il avait placé une barrière anti transplanage. James a essayé de transplaner en vain. Après que voulais tu que l'on fasse. Nous n'allions pas le laisser nous tuer. Et à quoi aurait servi tous les entrainements que tu nous as fait subir si nous ne nous en servons pas, » répliqua hargneuse Ariane.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard jusqu'au moment où Dorea Potter proposa de rentrer à sa maison. Ils apprirent que c'était Dumbledore qui avait prévenu les aurors. En arrivant à Poudlard, il avait remarqué que Minerva McGonagall ne lui avait jamais demandé de rentrer.

Le retour se passa en silence, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. Une fois arrivé, Charlus indiqua à Harry qu'il pouvait se reposer sur le canapé cette nuit. Normalement il aurait dû retourner à Poudlard mais la famille Potter ne voulait pas le laisser partir après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Harry accepta donc la proposition.

Malgré l'heure tardive, personne n'avait envie de dormir. Tous était encore sous le choc. Tout le monde s'installa dans le salon, mais personne parla. Madame Potter fut la première à regagner son lit, elle était fatiguée et pâle. Les adolescents montèrent dans les chambres peu de temps après. Par contre, pour eux c'était la première fois qu'ils se battaient et avaient été les premiers touchés par la bataille. Ils mettraient surement du temps avant de trouver le sommeil.

Harry et Charlus Potter restèrent ensemble dans les fauteuils. Aussitôt que les plus jeunes eurent disparut de sa vue, le dernier commença : « Vous avez déjà participé à des combats. Vous savez vous battre, vous avez de l'expérience.

- Je suis professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, il est normal que je sache me battre. Mais c'est vrai que c'est loin d'être le premier combat auquel je participais, malheureusement, soupira t-il.

- L'enseignant de cette matière de l'année dernière n'avait pas l'air de savoir combattre d'après ce que me racontait James. Vos enfants ont l'air très fort. Votre fille a eu beaucoup de courage de défier ouvertement Voldemort. Elle m'a épaté lorsqu'elle à résisté à l'imperium. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle a fait. Et après, tous les adolescents viser Voldemort en même temps. Je n'avais rien compris. Et après c'est vous qui le défiait en le provoquant en l'appelant Tom. Comment avez vous appris son prénom ?

- Est ce que je peux vous demander de me tutoyer. Je n'aime pas beaucoup que l'on me vouvoie. J'ai peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Ariane et Teddy. Je les ai entrainé sans relâche depuis juillet dernier et je leur ai appris à résister à l'imperium au cas où une situation comme celle ci se produirai. Je ne m'en remettrais jamais s'il leur arrivait quelques chose. Quant au prénom de Voldemort, c'est une longue histoire. Et je peux vous dire que vous vous battez bien aussi.

- Si tu me tutoie, je te tutoierai. Pour les entrainer à résister à l'imperium, vous avez dû le leur lancer ? Vous avez l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose sur ce mage noir, et de cacher quelque chose d'important. Dumbledore m'avait prévenu mais je pensais pas que ce soit à ce point. Je suis auror, il est normal que je sache me battre.

- Je ne vois pas d'autre méthode pour apprendre à résister à l'imperium que de le subir. Je ne remercierai jamais assez celui qui m'a entrainé à lutter contre ce sort. Et arrêtez de vouloir pénétrer dans mon esprit, ça devient lassant. Je pense avoir prouvé ce soir que je suis loin d'être un mangemort.

- Bon il commence à se faire tard, je vais monter me coucher, bonne nuit, à demain. Mettez vous à l'aise, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir de chambre d'amis supplémentaire : les adolescents les occupes tous.

- Bonne nuit. Je ne suis pas difficile, le canapé me suffit amplement. »

Harry métamorphosa le fauteuil le plus proche du mur en un petit lit une personne avec une couverture et un oreiller. Il se coucha et rejoignit les bras de Morphée presque aussitôt.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se fit réveiller lorsque Charlus Potter descendit afin de sortir un verre qu'il remplit d'eau. L'homme lui avoua que sa femme avait de la température, qu'elle devait déjà avoir la veille lorsqu'elle était pâle et qu'elle continuait de se moucher. Il était venu lui chercher un antalgique antipyrétique.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la cuisine se remplissait des adolescents qui se levaient et venaient déjeuner.

Lorsque tout le monde fut debout et que tous eurent finit de manger en silence, Harry demanda à Ariane et Teddy de venir avec lui jusqu'à une chambre afin d'être au calme pour discuter. Les jeunes lui obéirent et montèrent les escaliers. Les murs étaient peints d'une douce couleur jaune créant ainsi une atmosphère calme et éclairée. Il n'était pas très large, deux mètres à peu près. Cela permettait à trois personnes maximum de marcher côte à côte. À part quelques tableaux sur les murs, aucune décorations n'était présente. Il y avait quatre portes, toutes du même bois foncé : deux à gauche en vis à vis des deux à droite. Teddy expliqua que la première à gauche était celle des parents Potter, au bout à gauche, celle de James et les deux de droite des chambres d'amis.

Ils entrèrent dans la première porte à droite, qui était apparemment occupée par les filles.

Ils y avaient trois lits simples disposés les uns à coté des autres. En face, se trouvait une grande garde robe trois portes avec une glace sur celle du milieu et divers motifs rectangulaires sur les deux autres.

Harry reconnu cette chambre, même si elle allait changer : c'était la sienne lorsqu'il était bébé.

« Pas Harry, pas Harry. S'il vous plait pas Harry !

- Écartes toi, femme idiote... écarte toi, maintenant.

- Pas Harry, s'il vous plait non. Prenez moi. Tuez moi à sa place

- C'est mon dernier avertissement.

- Pas Harry ! S'il vous plait... Par pitié... Par pitié... Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! S'il vous plait. Je ferais n'importe quoi...

- Écarte toi. Écarte toi, femme ! »

Il fut tirer de ses pensées par Ariane qui lui demandait pourquoi il voulait leur parler. Il lança un sortilège d'intimité sur la pièce afin qu'une personne passant devant la porte ne puisse pas entendre la discussion.

Une fois cette tâche accomplit, il commença : « Je voudrais discuter d'hier au soir.

- C'est bizarre, mais nous ne nous en serions pas douté, ironisa la fille.

- Arrête tes sarcasmes tout de suite, Ariane, je ne supporte pas ça. Déjà, je voulais vous féliciter parce que vous avez bien réagit en restant tous ensemble, et en groupant vos forces contre Voldemort. Même s'il a réussit à parer vos sorts, ils étaient bien lancé. Voilà pour le positif, maintenant parlons du négatif : pourquoi n'avais vous pas fait comme je vous l'avez demandé, je vous ai dit que dès qu'il se passait quelques chose, vous deviez vous mettre à l'abri, vous étiez tous ensemble. Vous auriez du transplaner avec les maraudeurs, Lily, Alice et Franck.

- James a essayé mais il n'a pas réussi, des barrières anti transplanage avait du être posé avant, pour justement que personne ne puisse s'enfuir, expliqua Teddy.

- Je vois, mais ça ne vous empêchez pas de vous trouver un abri au sein même de la salle des fêtes.

- Tu es marrant, toi, ironisa une fois de plus la fille.

- Bon Ariane, tu commences à m'énerver avec tes remarques, tu risques de repartir avec moi à Poudlard si tu continues comme cela. Je te signale que tu me dois le respect quand même, s'énerva le plus vieux. Après justement Ariane, tu aurais dû te retenir de provoquer ainsi Voldemort, il aurait pu te tuer. Il t'a quand même lancé un doloris et un impérium, auquel je te félicite d'avoir résisté.

- Hier, je t'ai pardonné de nous avoir provoqué des maux de genoux après nous avoir forcé à sauter sur une table sous impérium. Et tu connais mon caractère, je n'ai pas su me retenir. Mes paroles sont sortit toutes seules, je crois que c'est aussi de famille. Je te signale que, toi, tu l'as beaucoup énervé en l'appelant Tom.

- C'est vrai que je ne suis pas le bon exemple pour l'impulsivité. Mais maintenant, il va falloir faire attention à nous. Voldemort connais maintenant notre existence. Il va vouloir se venger, il n'a pas du beaucoup apprécié que nous nous opposons à lui de cette façon. Je pense qu'il aurait voulu tuer toutes les personnes présentes et que vous l'en avez empêché en le retardant. Il va peut être tenté de nous retrouver. Il faut être très prudent.

- Mais nous sommes la prudence incarné, se moqua Teddy.

- Teddy Remus Lupin et Ariane Lily Potter, je ne rigole pas. Vous auriez pu mourir hier soir. Rendez vous en bien compte. Je veux que vous fassiez très attention.

- Je te signale que toi aussi, tu aurais pu mourir hier soir. Tu as peut être vaincu Voldy quand tu avais 17 ans mais ici tu as 33 ans. Tu es autant mortel que tout le monde. À votre avis qu'est ce que nous deviendrons si nous mourrons alors que nous ne sommes pas à notre époque ? » questionna Ariane.

Alors que Teddy cria un « taisez vous » en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'il ouvrit brusquement sous les airs stupéfiés d'Harry et Ariane, curieux du comportement du garçon.

Ils furent encore plus surpris de trouver un Charlus Potter debout, baguette devant lui dans une main alors que l'autre tenait un journal, derrière la porte. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma en même temps qu'il écarquillait les yeux. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à être surpris. Il finit quand même par dire : « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Harry fit comme s'il avait rien entendu et demanda ce que l'homme avait ouï. Tout le monde était finalement entré dans la chambre et la porte avait été refermé.

Le patriarche ne répondit pas et quémanda : « Qui êtes vous ? ». Suite à quoi le professeur reposa la même question que précédemment. Il ne le montrait pas, mais intérieurement il était paniqué. Qu'allait il faire si Charlus découvrait la vérité ? Devait-il lui effacer la mémoire ? Qu'avait-il entendu ? Depuis combien de temps les écoutait-il ? De quoi étaient-ils en train de parler avant que l'homme arrive ?

Charlus Potter essayait de mettre en ordre ses pensées et finit par enfin répondre à la question posé : « Qui êtes vous ? Je vous ai entendu les appeler Lupin et Potter. Ainsi que mademoiselle disait que vous avait tué Voldemort, où plutôt Voldy, et parler d'époque. »

Harry s'assit sur le lit, ou plutôt s'affala sur le lit. Il se demandait en boucle ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse dans sa tête. Charlus le regarda faire, stupéfié. Qu'allait il se passer maintenant ? Teddy et Ariane regardait Harry, ne sachant que faire. Ce dernier se reprit et questionna sur le pourquoi le plus vieux était venu dans la chambre.

En réponse, il reçu le journal. En entête on apprenait que trente quatre moldus et neuf sorciers étaient morts dans l'attaque de la veille. Elle était détaillée dans une page suivante. Monsieur Potter expliqua qu'il souhaitait venir donner l'information et avait trouvé la porte close. Il avait usé d'un sort afin de la débloquer et avait entendu Harry dire Teddy Remus Lupin alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte

Après ses explications, ce fut à son tour de poser les questions : « Bon maintenant que vous savez ce que je voulais faire, vous allez m'expliquer un peu ce que vous faisiez et ce de quoi vous discutiez. »

Harry se trouva bloqué, et lorsque le patriarche menaça qu'il était un très bon auror, il fut obligé de dévoiler qu'ils venaient du futur , qu'à leurs époque Voldemort était mort et qu'ils étaient les enfants de James et Remus.

Charlus ne voulut pas les croire mais il fut bien obligé de constater qu'il y avait certaines ressemblances physiques malgré le changement que les voyageurs avaient fait en arrivant dans le passé. En y réfléchissant bien, il remarqua que le comportement impulsif d'Ariane de la veille, lorsqu'elle avait tenue tête à Voldemort, aurait pu être celui de son fils. Et le peu qu'il avait vu de la capacité d'Harry en duel la veille, en plus des informations fournis par James, laissé présager que le garçon était très doué en combat.

Harry lui expliqua que c'était à cause d'une fée qu'ils effectuaient ce voyage. Charlus ne voulu pas avoir plus de renseignements sur le futur. Il ne souhaitait pas savoir ce qu'il allait ce passer et vivre chaque jours comme le dernier. Il promit de garder le secret sur leurs réelles identités, sauf pour sa femme à qui il ne pourrait pas ne pas révéler cette information, trop importante. Il proposa à Harry de rester jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire s'il le souhaitait, ce que le garçon accepta aussitôt.

Ils redescendirent tous ensemble. Dorea Potter assis dans un fauteuil était en train de discuter avec les adolescents. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien, malgré une petite rougeur, surement dû à sa température qui devait diminuer.

Les plus jeunes étaient en train de discuter d'une partie de Quidditch qu'ils pourraient disputer dans un terrain près du village, invisible aux yeux des moldus. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Teddy, Ariane, Alice, Franck, Harry et Charlus acceptèrent de jouer alors que Lily voulait bien regarder et commenter. Dorea souhaitait se reposer. En tout, ils étaient donc dix joueurs. Dorea proposa de demander à la famille Prewett si elle souhaitait jouer. Depuis qu'il était jeune, James s'entraînait avec eux. Une partie de Quidditch fut programmée pendant l'après midi.

Harry transplana jusqu'à Poudlard et où il récupéra des affaires nécessaire pour une semaine et prévint Dumbledore de son absence. Il revint chez la famille Potter alors que tous l'attendaient afin de passer à table. Le repas était simple : de la purée accompagnée d'une viande. Un gâteau au chocolat avait été préparé pour le dessert. Il se déroula dans une ambiance conviviale. Tout le monde essayait d'oublier la soirée de la veille.

Ariane, Teddy et Harry subissaient les nombreuses questions de monsieur et madame Potter. Apparemment l'homme avait averti la femme de l'identité des voyageurs du temps. Celle ci était très curieuse.

* * *

Qu'avez vous pensez du réveillon du nouvel an ?

À votre avis, comment va se passer le match de quidditch et la fin des vacances ?

Tiickel : bah tu vois au final il y a pas eu d'enlèvement ^^ (et je n'ai supprimé aucune partie de ce chapitre, je te vois déjà m'accuser^^).

À suivre : fin des vacances et rentrée.

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, positif ou négatif, en cliquant sur le bouton review.


	10. Fin de vacance et rentrée

Pour ceux qui sont intéressés par les forums, il y a un forum francophone (= FoF) qui s'est créé sur ffnet. Vous pouvez aller faire un tour : http:/ www. /myforums/ Forum_francophone/577456/ (supprimez les espaces)

Les personnages sont toujours à J. K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : fin des vacance et rentrée.**

À 14h30, le petit groupe des joueurs partis, à pied, avec un balai réduit magiquement dans la poche, jusqu'à la maison des Prewett situé un peu plus loin dans le village. Il s'agissait d'une vieille petite maison en pierre. Sept fenêtres s'étalaient sur deux étages. Une allée de cailloux, entourée d'herbe, permettait d'accéder à une porte d'entrée en chêne.

Charlus Potter frappa à la porte, James était juste à coté de son père. Ils n'étaient pas attendus mais il n'était pas rare qu'ils viennent prendre le thé ou juste discuter. Tantôt c'était la famille Potter qui se déplaçait, tantôt c'était la famille Prewett qui se déplaçait.

Un grand homme, disposant d'un petit surpoids aux cheveux roux foncé et au visage rond, venait d'ouvrir la porte. Il devait avoir vingt cinq ans. Il portait un pantalon en toile noir avec une chemise blanche. James salua son ami en le nommant Gideon.

Celui ci fut un peu surpris de voir autant de monde devant sa porte. James lui présenta toutes les personnes présentes et lui expliqua qu'ils étaient venus le chercher avec son frère, afin de disputer une partie de quidditch. Gideon arbora une mine contrite.

Ce fut ce moment là que choisi un petit garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, pour arriver et tirer sur la manche de l'homme en criant un : « Gideon, Bill y veut pas me laisser jouer avec le dragon. » Le dit Bill, garçon de deux ans son aîné, répliqua en arrivant avec le dit dragon miniature vert dans sa main. « Tu l'as tout le temps, c'est pas vrai, tu mens, je viens seulement de pouvoir jouer avec ». La ressemblance entre les deux enfants était frappante. Tous les deux avaient les même cheveux roux. Bill les portait néanmoins plus long que son cadet. Aucun doute ne subsistait quant au faite qu'ils étaient frère.

Une voix féminine ferme et douce à la fois retentit de l'intérieur de la maison : « Bill, Charlie, venez ici. Laissez votre oncle tranquille, ou sinon je vous fait faire une sieste.

- On est sage, maman » répliquèrent les deux petits en même temps en s'enfuyant de devant la porte. Ils n'avaient pas dû repérer les personnes qui étaient sur le perron.

Gideon sourit « Désolé, ma sœur est venue nous rendre une petite visite. Vous pouvez entrer quand même. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans un petit hall lumineux. Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans un salon aux couleurs vives, composé de deux canapés marrons foncés, disposaient en vis à vis autour d'une table basse en verre. L'un d'eux était occupé par un couple : une jeune rousse rondouillarde avec un ventre qui prouvait que sa famille ne tarderait pas à s'agrandir. Elle devait avoir à peu près vingt sept ans, tout comme l'homme maigre assis à coté d'elle. Près d'eux, un bébé, qui devait avoir un peu plus d'un an, dormait calmement dans sa poussette.

Dans le fauteuil en face d'eux se trouvait un jeune homme, un peu plus jeune que le couple, il était petit et mince. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Molly et Gideon.

Tout le monde se salua et les présentations furent faite : Molly, femme d'Arthur Weasley, était venue rendre visite à ses frères, Fabian et Gideon qui vivaient ensemble, avec ses enfants Bill, Charlie et Percy.

Harry pensa : « Voici les frères Prewett, morts en héros, tué par cinq mangemorts pendant la première guerre » alors que Teddy et Ariane regardaient attentivement Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie et Percy qu'ils connaissaient adulte. Ça leur faisait bizarre de les voir jeune, tout comme à Harry avec sa mère adoptive.

Étant donné que la famille Potter était venu leur soumettre un match de quidditch, Molly proposa que tout le monde aille au terrain. Ainsi ses enfants pourraient prendre un peu l'air, ils étaient énervés à force de rester enfermé.

Après le premier moment de stupéfaction passé, tous sortirent dans la rue. Les enfants tenaient la main aux adultes. Arthur poussait la poussette de Percy endormi.

Il fallut dix minutes à pied pour arriver au terrain. Un sortilège le protégeait des yeux des moldus curieux. Il y avait trois anneaux à chaque extrémité du stade. Il était assez petit,mais suffisamment grand pour disputer convenablement un match de quidditch.

Une fois sur place, il fallut constituer les équipes. Cela ne fut pas simple parce que tout le monde voulait être avec tout le monde. Lily, comme Arthur, furent obligés de jouer, sinon il manquerai des joueurs.

Devant le capharnaüm qui régnait car tous parlait en même temps, Charlus Potter prit les choses en main. Il demanda le poste auquel tous souhaitait jouer. Harry et Charlus convoitait le poste d'attrapeur. Franck et Arthur celui de gardien. Ariane, Sirius, Fabian et Gideon celui de batteur alors que le reste voulait être poursuiveur.

Il fut décider qu'Ariane et Sirius feraient partie de la même équipe, ainsi les frères Prewett resteraient ensemble. Arthur alla avec ses derniers, vu qu'il ne connaissait pas le reste des personnes présentes. Franck rejoignit donc l'équipe de Sirius et d'Ariane. Cette dernière insista pour avoir Harry, qui souriait, comme attrapeur. Tous furent surpris de l'engouement de la jeune fille mais Harry finit par la rejoindre sous les protestations de Sirius qui ne voulait pas son professeur dans son équipe, pendant que Charlus rejoignait Arthur, Fabien et Gideon.

Il fut plus difficile de séparer les poursuiveurs. Les maraudeurs ne voulaient pas être séparés. James vouait être avec Sirius, Lily et son père alors que le premier et le dernier étaient déjà adversaire. Alice voulait rester avec son petit ami. Teddy souhaitait être avec Ariane et Harry. Finalement ce fut Molly qui dut les départager, elle connaissait personne, ses choix furent donc fait un peu au hasard et James, Teddy et Alice rejoignirent Harry, Franck, Ariane et Sirius. L'autre équipe était donc composé de Remus, Lily, Peter, Charlus, Arthur, Fabien et Gideon.

Tous enfourchèrent leur balai et firent un tour de terrain afin de s'échauffer. Percy dormait toujours alors que Bill et Charlie observaient attentivement les joueurs. Molly fut désignée comme arbitre. Elle siffla le début du match lorsque tout le monde fut en position.

Alice fut la première à attraper le souafle et s'envola vers les buts protégés par Arthur. Les poursuiveurs se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Elle réussit une passe à James. Fabian frappa dans un cognard qu'il envoya en direction du joueur mais celui ci l'évita habillement. Ariane rattrapa cette balle et l'envoya à son coéquipier avec lequel ils firent quelques passes afin de destabiliser l'équipe adverse. Mais cela ne marcha pas totalement, car Peter s'empara du souafle lorsque James tanta une passe à Alice. Les poursuiveurs changèrent de direction. Teddy intercepta la balle alors que la ligne médiane du terrain n'allait pas tarder à être franchise. Il ne perdit pas de temps et fonça vers Arthur. Les autres joueurs furent un peu surpris. Il avait quelques secondes d'avance sur eux. Lorsqu'un cognard voulu le faire tomber, il fit une passe à Alice. Arrivée aux pied des buts, elle envoya la balle à James. Il visa et tira. Arthur avait prévu le coup mais était trop loin, et arriva trop tard pour empêcher le but. Le score était donc de dix à zéro.

Remus repartit dans le sens adverse. Sirius se déchainait avec les cognards, mais les frères Prewett arrivèrent à chaque fois à contrer ses tentatives de déstabilisation Bientôt Remus fut devant les buts. Ils savaient que Franck était un bon gardien, il tenta donc une passe vers Lily qui rattrapa la balle et visa aussitôt un cerceau. Le gardien était à l'opposé. Il ne réussit qu'à frôler la balle avant qu'elle entre dans le but. Les deux équipes étaient à égalité.

Harry et Charlus regardaient le match tout en cherchant le vif d'or. Ils voyaient Bill et Charlie jouer au sol, au près de leurs mère qui était assise sur un banc avec la poussette de Percy juste à coté. Charlus s'approcha d'Harry et entama la conversation : « Alors, tu tournes bien.

- Autant que toi, pas trop fatigué ?

- Je suis en pleine forme et prêt à remporter la victoire.

- Si je serais toi, je n'en serai pas si sûr.

- Charlus Potter était connu à Poudlard pour son talent d'attrapeur.

- Et moi, je ne suis pas le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle pour rien, » clôtura Harry en accélérant afin de devancer son adversaire qui partit en sens inverse. Tous deux pensèrent à ce moment là que le match serait serré.

Harry décida de monter un peu à son grand père de quoi il était capable. Il attendit donc que l'homme se retourne et piqua en ligne droite vers le sol. Teddy avait le souafle en main. Tout comme Ariane, il avait compris qu'il bluffé, qu'il faisait ça pour impressionner les personnes présentes. Charlus crut qu'il avait aperçu le vif d'or et se lança à sa poursuite. Il gagnait de plus en plus de vitesse et approchait du sol. Presque tous les joueurs s'étaient immobilisés et regardaient l'homme.

Charlie courut au pied de sa mère et cria un : « Maman ! Maman ! Monsieur y va faire boom de son balai. » Bill le contredit avec : « On dit qu'il va tomber ». Molly les prit tous les deux sur ses genoux et leur cacha les yeux, ce qui ne fut pas facile parce que les deux petits bougeaient énormément et souhaitaient regarder le spectacle.

Teddy profita de la déconcentration d'Arthur pour marquer un second but.

Arrivé à un mètre du sol, Harry se décida à remonter. Charlus avait compris que son adversaire n'avait pas aperçu le vif et s'était arrêté avant. Lorsque Harry arriva à portée de voix du patriarche, celui ci lui cria qu'il venait d'effectuer une belle figure qui l'avait impressionné.

Tous les autres personnes présentes, sauf Ariane et Teddy, le regardaient les yeux ronds, surpris de ce que venait de réaliser le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Les joueurs se remirent en mouvement.

Une heure plus tard, le score était de 80 à 60 en faveur de l'équipe de James. Harry et Charlus avaient fait un petit démonstration de figure, plus impressionnante les unes que les autres. Le vif d'or avait fait deux apparitions, mais avait à chaque fois disparut à cause des batteurs.

Finalement, Charlus aperçut une fois de plus la petite balle ailée. Elle était près des gradins, vers le milieu du terrain. Harry était derrière lui et n'avait pas encore vu la sphère dorée. Il se lança donc à la poursuite du vif d'or tandis que Peter marqué un but supplémentaire pour son équipe.

Harry le vit démarrer rapidement et sut qu'il devait avoir repéré le vif. Il tenta donc de voir la balle et se lança à la poursuite de son adversaire qui avait une longueur d'avance. Ariane et Sirius étaient occupés à destabiliser les poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse. Il plaça son balai au maximum de sa puissance. Charlus avait beaucoup d'avance. Sirius avait repéré ce qu'il se passait et lança donc un cognard en direction du patriarche. Celui ci dû faire un embardée pour l'éviter. Harry rattrapa un peu de son retard. Harry et Charlus étaient au coude à coude. Tous les deux avaient la main tendue en avant, couché sur leur balai.

Bill et Charlie avaient levé les yeux vers le ciel, curieux. Charlie dit sérieusement à sa mère : « Plus tard, je volerais aussi bien que les messieurs sur son balai, et j'attraperai les vifs d'or. »

Les mains et les genoux des attrapeurs se frôlaient. Finalement Harry referma sa main sur la balle pendant que Charlus refermait la sienne sur la main de son futur petit fils. James, Teddy, Alice, Franck, Ariane et Sirius laissèrent éclater leur joie en revenant sur la terre ferme. Ils s'étreignirent, heureux de leur victoire.

Charlus félicita Harry pendant que celui ci le complimentait sur sa prestation. Le résultat avait été serré. Les perdants furent quand même heureux, ils avaient passé un bon moment tous ensemble.

Arthur, Fabian et Gideon partirent avec Molly et ses enfants jusqu'à la demeure des Prewett pendant que le reste rentraient à la maison des Potter. Il était 16h30.

Ils prirent une tasse de thé que Dorea leur avait préparé en racontant le match qui venaient de se dérouler. Les adolescents, qui ne connaissaient pas Harry, étaient encore sous le choc de découvrir leur professeur en tant que joueur de quidditch. Ariane et Teddy ne cessaient de sourire. Dorea allait un peu mieux mais n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Son état se dégrada durant la nuit car le matin, en plus de se moucher et d'avoir mal à la tête, elle toussait. Elle ne voulait toujours pas aller à Sainte Mangouste, préférant utiliser l'automédication.

Ce jour là, tout le monde se reposa dans la maison des Potter.

Le lendemain matin, l'état de madame Potter s'était encore détérioré. Elle avait maintenant des expectorations vertes foncés. Charlus Potter, appela contre l'avis de sa femme, le médecin de la famille. Celui ci ne pouvait se déplacer avant le lendemain. Il avait trop de patients à voir ce jour là. Il conseilla néanmoins au couple de se rendre à Sainte Mangouste. La maîtresse de maison refusa net cette proposition et prit un antitussif avant de retourner se coucher.

Quand James, sous l'ordre de son père, alla chercher sa mère dans sa chambre afin de manger son repas du soir. Il n'arriva pas à la réveiller. Il cria, avec une voix emplie de peur et de doute, après son père du haut de l'escalier. Son père, ainsi que tous les adolescents, montèrent rapidement les marches, et entrèrent dans la pièce occupée par la matriarche.

James était au pied d'elle et la secouait doucement au niveau de son épaule en suppliant des « maman, maman. Réveil toi. Ne nous abandonne pas ». Lorsqu'il releva sa tête à l'entente des bruits de pas précipités, toutes les personnes purent voir que ses yeux étaient embués et qu'il murmura un « Elle ne veux pas se réveiller. »

Son père se précipita à son chevet, des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin des yeux, il ne devait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. La première phrase qu'il prononça fut « Elle était fatiguée. Elle est dans un sommeil profond. »

Harry, Ariane et Teddy savaient que la femme devait mourir durant cette année. Ils connaissaient enfin la date exacte de cette mort. Le professeur lança un sortilège sur le corps afin de certifier le décès. Une lueur clair blanchâtre éclaira la femme, signe que la vie avait déserté son corps.

Charlus se mit à trembler et des sanglots s'échappaient de ses lèvres qui vibraient sous l'émotion. Tout le monde, sauf le mari et le fils de la défunte, quittèrent la pièce.

Ils préféraient laisser la famille en paix le temps de faire leur deuil et d'assimiler la mort de la femme. Même si son état de santé s'était dégradé les derniers jours, personne ne s'attendait à ce que la mort frappe dans la demeure si paisible des Potter, en ce jour pluvieux de janvier 1978.

Charlus et James rejoignirent toutes les persones présentes, en ce jour funeste, dans le salon où tous étaient réunis. Les larmes aux yeux avec de tristes mines. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Personne n'osait briser cette paix, durant laquelle tous étaient plongés dans ses pensées tournée vers la disparue.

Harry le brisa : « Avec Ariane et Teddy, nous allons regagner Poudlard. Nous partirons ce soir. Nous ne souhaitons pas vous déranger en cette douloureuse période.

- Vous ne nous dérangez aucunement, vous pouvez rester. Dorea est peut être partie, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que le monde va s'arrêter de tourner. Il va falloir que nous remontions la pente. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu que nous nous laissions dépérir. C'était une battante, nous devons lui rendre hommage en continuant à vivre, répliqua d'une voix atone Charlus Potter.

- Je ne voudrais pas que nous soyons un poids. Ce moment est une épreuve difficile à passer, et vous n'avez pas besoin de nous accueillir. Je vais préparer mes bagages. »

Harry, Teddy et Ariane se levèrent d'un même mouvement et montèrent les escaliers afin de rassembler leurs affaires.

Le salon retomba dans le silence total. Si une mouche aurait été présente en ce moment, tous aurait pu l'entendre voler.

Le médecin, un quinquagénaire avec une petite moustache grise passa dans l'après midi afin de signer l'acte de décès.

o - 0 – 0 - o

Le soir, Harry, Ariane et Teddy rentrèrent à Poudlard. Alice et Franck avaient choisi de rentrer chez les parents de la jeune fille afin d'y passer la fin des vacances. Peter transplana chez lui. Lily aurait bien voulu faire de même. Elle décida néanmoins de retourner à Poudlard, ne voulant pas rester seule avec sa sœur Pétunia. Remus décida de rester chez les Potter afin de soutenir James, il savait ce qu'était la mort d'une mère. Sirius resta également. Il aimait bien la mère de son meilleur ami, toujours joyeuse, aimante, tout en restant juste. Ainsi Remus et Sirius restèrent à Godric's Hollow.

La fin des vacances promettaient d'être joyeuse. Il fallut prévenir toutes les personnes connaissant la défunte de sa mort. La nuit fut courte pour ceux ci.

L'enterrement de Dorea Potter, né Black fut prévu pour deux jours plus tard. Durant les jours précédents cette cérémonie, de nombreuses personnes vinrent bénir le corps dans la maison de Godric's Hollow.

Cet événements débuta dans une grande bâtisse en vieille pierre où pouvait s'entasser de nombreuses personnes. Plusieurs d'entre elles prirent la parole afin d'honorer la défunte. Le petit discours de Charlus et James fût très émouvant. La mise en terre eut lieu part la suite.

Remus et Sirius soutinrent du mieux qu'ils purent James durant cette dure période.

Pendant ce temps, au château, toutes les personnes présentes se reposaient et rigolaient.

o – 0 – 0 - o

Bientôt la fin des vacances arriva. Les adolescents durent reprendre le Poudlard express afin de retourner en cours. James ne voulait pas laisser son père seul après ces épreuves. Il fut quand même obligé de prendre le train et d'assister aux cours. Ceux ci lui permirent d'éviter de penser constamment à sa mère.

Lily lui parlait de plus en plus, essayant ainsi de lui remonter le moral. Le jeune homme se confiait à la fille. Celle ci l'écoutait et lui permettait d'avoir une oreille attentive autre que les maraudeurs. Alice, Ariane et Teddy le soutenait également, mais ils n'entretenaient pas la même relation.

Une semaine plus tard, les maraudeurs, Alice, Ariane et Teddy eurent la surprise de voir James et Lily en train de s'embrasser dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. Le baiser était timide, hésitant, rapide. Il ne devait pas avoir été prévu, être naturel. Sirius se mit à applaudirent en sautant et criant « Cornedrue et Lily la tigresse sont ensemble. » Remus arborait un grand sourire, tout comme Alice, Peter et Teddy. Ariane se retenait de faire comme Sirius, heureuse que ses parents soit enfin ensemble.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, James et Lily se retournèrent vers leurs amis. Le garçon avait encore les joues humides des larmes qui venait de couler. Lily lui avait remonté le moral lorsqu'il avait pensé à sa défunte mère. James fut le premier à s'exprimer en avouant qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Leurs camarades furent un peu surpris de cette information.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que James avait arrêté de demander à Lily de sortir avec elle, sous les conseils des autres maraudeurs, alors que les sentiments étaient toujours autant présents.

Cette fois ci, ce fut Lily qui quémanda au garçon, droit dans les yeux : « Tu as changé, tu n'es plus le même, moins arrogant, à penser qu'à toi. Si tu le veux toujours, je veux bien être avec toi.

James fixa la fille, n'osant la croire : Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?

Lily captura les lèvres du garçon : c'est suffisant comme réponse ?

- Lily Evans, voulez vous être ma petite amie ?

- Oui, James Potter, je le veux.»

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle commune applaudirent, heureux pour le nouveau couple.

Ce fut à se moment là que Peter commença à sortir avec Irina, la batteuse de Serdaigle.

o – 0 – 0 - o

Les maraudeurs, Lily, Alice, Océane et Alan avaient décidé de continuer à accompagner Ariane et Teddy, le samedi matin, chez Harry, afin de s'entraîner en défense contre les forces du mal. Surtout que l'attaque du jour de l'an les avait profondément marqué.

James allait un peu mieux depuis qu'il était avec Lily. Celle ci peinait à le laisser seul, de peur qu'il retombe dans la déprime.

o – 0 – 0 - o

Les maraudeurs décidèrent de reprendre du service lorsqu'ils entendirent un serpentard de dernière année rigoler de la petite taille du professeur Flitwick. Sirius força ses amis à venger leur enseignant en réduisant la taille des serpentard de septième année à celle d'un élève de première grâce à une potion versée dans le jus de citrouille, le jeudi douze janvier.

Les serpentards hurlèrent lorsqu'ils virent ce qu'il leur arrivait. Ils flottaient dans leurs vêtements et durent user d'un sortilège de rétrécissement.

Ils conservèrent cette grandeur jusqu'au souper. Tous furent de mauvaise humeur durant toute la journée.

Le vendredi vendredi janvier ne porta pas chance à Severus Rogue. Comme toutes les semaines, les septièmes années avaient cours théorique de défense contre les forces du Mal en dernière heure de la matinée.

Avant d'entrer dans la salle, Severus lança un regard noir aux maraudeurs, mécontent de leur blague de la veille. Sirius, jugeant que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas embêté son bon vieux Servilus verbalement décida de remédier à cela. Surtout que peu de personne était présente et qu'Ariane et Teddy, qui pour une raison indéterminée lui faisait regretter à chaque fois de s'en prendre au garçon, n'étaient pas à porté de vue.

Remus et Peter le regardèrent se diriger vers le jeune homme qui était seul, adossé au mur. Ils virent le brun narguer le serpentard et celui ci répliquer. Le lycanthrope soupira de désespoir, Sirius ne grandirai donc jamais !

Bientôt les baguettes furent sortit et les sortilèges prononcés. Le maraudeur avait lancé l'offensive.

Le professeur arriva en même temps que le reste des élèves, dont James et Lily, devant sa salle à ce moment là. Severus avait ses jambes collées l'une à l'autre alors que Sirius était aphone.

« Messieurs Black et Rogue, pourrai je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? » quémanda t-il d'un ton froid en rendant sa mobilité au serpentard et sa voix au gryffondor.

Severus répliqua : « J'attendais votre arrivée et il est venu me narguer.

- Et vous avez trouvé bon de répliquer. Vous n'auriez pas pu l'ignorer ? commenta Harry. Vous avez quel âge ? Vous vous comportez tous les deux comme des gamins de cinq ans. J'enlève vingt point à Gryffondor et à Serpentard. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, et vous serez en retenue avec moi demain matin à dix heures ici, ne soyez pas en retard. Maintenant tout le monde en cours, je ne veux plus entendre un mot. »

Personne n'osa le contredire et le cours se passa dans le plus grand silence.

Mais pendant celui ci, Remus, James, Peter et Lily pensèrent à quelques chose : il était prévu que le samedi à dix heures, le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal leur donne un cours supplémentaire. Était il annulé à cause de Sirius et Severus ?

À midi, après que tout le monde soit parti manger, ils s'approchèrent du bureau. Lily formula oralement la question : « Sirius et Severus sont en retenue avec vous demain matin, or nous devions venir afin que nous soyons prêt si quelques chose comme ce qui s'est passé le jour de l'an se reproduirai.

L'adulte la coupa avec un sourire : et vous voulez savoir si c'est annulé ?

Les adolescents hochèrent la tête afin d'acquiescer.

- Vous pouvez venir demain matin, et je vous conseils fortement même d'être présent. J'ai eu une petite conversation avec tes parents le lendemain de l'attaque, James. Ils ont été très surpris qu'Ariane ai su résister à l'imperium de Voldemort. Ils ont eu peur mais Charlus a fini par me donner son autorisation pour que je vous entraîne à faire de même.

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily et Alice écarquillèrent les yeux : leur professeur n'allait quand même pas leurs jeter un impardonnable !

Je ne vous contraindrez à rien. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir. C'est à vous de prendre votre décision même si je vous conseil de faire l'exercice. Maintenant, dépêchez vous d'aller manger. Le repas va bientôt être fini et vous allez être en retard à vos cours de l'après midi. »

Les adolescents partirent donc prendre leurs repas tout en réfléchissant à ce que leur enseignant venait de leur proposer.

o – 0 – 0 – o

À dix heures, le lendemain tous les maraudeurs, Lily, Alice, Teddy, Ariane, Alan et Océane se retrouvèrent en même temps que Severus Rogue devant la salle de classe de défense contre les forces du Mal. Lorsque le serpentard vit arriver le groupe de gryffondor, il eut peur même si son visage resta sans émotion. Il fut soulagé de voir Harry sortir de la salle.

« Bonjour à tous, vous pouvez entrer et vous asseoir, sauf Ariane et Teddy », salua le professeur.

Les étudiants purent voir que les tables étaient contre le mur et que dix chaises étaient placées en cercle au milieu de la salle. Dans l'ordre, les places furent occupées par Harry, Severus, Alan, Océane, Alice, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter.

« On dirait que les gryffondors ont été calme, avec le nombre de personne collés ici, ironisa le serpentard.

- Détrompez vous, monsieur Rogue. Seul monsieur Black est en retenue. Tous les autres sont ici de leur plein gré, et sont donc libre de partir quand ils le souhaitent. Sirius, votre punition sera de regarder vos camarades sans intervenir. Severus, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez participer.

- Hé ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas participer ? s'insurgea le garçon, alors que le graisseux le peut.

- Déjà, je vais vous demandez un peu de respect. Vous êtes quand même ici en retenue, si je vous laisse faire ce que vous voulez, vous n'allez rien retenir. Préférez vous mieux copier des lignes ? questionna le professeur. Bon comme tout le monde le sait, en dehors de Poudlard, Voldemort et les mangemorts n'hésitent pas à utiliser des sortilèges impardonnables, dont l'imperium, comme Ariane en a été victime au réveillon du nouvel an. Je vous propose donc de vous apprendre à résister à ce sort. Dumbledore est au courant. Je ne vous oblige pas à le faire, mais vous le conseil fortement.

- Et pourquoi Sirius ne peux pas le faire alors que Servilus, qui est un mangemort peut l'apprendre, s'insurgea James. Severus n'eut rient le temps de répondre.

- Monsieur Potter, à ma connaissance Monsieur Rogue ne porte pas la marque des ténèbres. Il a le droit, comme tout le monde, d'apprendre. Et Monsieur Black est en retenue. Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire. Océane, posez votre question.

La fille parut un peu gênée que le professeur ai vu qu'elle hésité à demander quelques chose : Pourquoi voulez vous nous apprendre à lutter contre l'imperium alors que l'Avada et le doloris sont plus dangereux.

- Parceque, apparemment, nous ne pouvons pas contrer l'avada et le doloris. Selon moi, question dangerosité, ces sorts sont à égalité : comment réagirez vous si vous tuez une personne que vous aimez sous impérium ? Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne vous oblige à rien. Vous pouvez sortir si vous le souhaitez.

Elle finit par rester assise, tous comme Alan qui doutait.

- Bon, vous êtes tous d'accord pour rester. Je vais d'abord vous faire une petite démonstration : Ariane et Teddy savent déjà y résister. »

Il lança le sort sur Teddy et lui demanda de courir autour de la pièce. Le garçon ne bougea pas et prononça même verbalement son désaccord sous les regards surpris de tous sauf Ariane et Harry. Ensuite, le professeur quémanda à la fille de faire une roue, chose qu'elle ne fit pas.

Les autres adolescents les applaudirent alors qu'Harry disait qu'il espérait que tous arrivent à ce résultat à midi.

Il demanda à Ariane et Teddy de partir s'entrainer à faire le vide dans leur esprit comme il leur avait déjà montré, dans son appartement. Les jeunes sortirent donc.

Harry demanda qui voulait commencer. Voyant que personne ne se désignait, Severus persifla : « Il est beau le courage des gryffondors.

Sirius ne manqua pas l'occasion : Je ne peux pas participer, à cause de toi en plus. Pourquoi ne le fais tu pas ? Tu as le droit. Je ne pense pas que le professeur ai précisé que ce soit un gryffondor qui doit démarrer.

- Je suis en retenue, et c'est de ta faute. Je ne suis pas obligé de subir ce sortilège impardonnable.

- Bon, vous allez vous calmer tous les deux. Je ne veux pas de dispute ici aujourd'hui, coupa Harry. Je n'oblige quiconque à le faire et cela est valable pour monsieur Rogue aussi. S'il ne veux pas participer, il ne le fait pas. Si personne ne veut se désigner, vous pouvez rentrer dans votre dortoirs. Je trouverai une autre activité pour la retenue de Sirius et Severus. »

Aucun bruit ne s'éleva de la salle. Tous trouvaient très intéressant le sol à ce moment là. James finit par se lever, et quémanda à l'adulte de lui jeter le sort. Il souhaitait pouvoir résister. Harry lui adressa un sourire. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur le garçon, attendant avec impatience ce qu'il allait se passer.

Harry se mit face à James. Un petit pouf noir fut métamorphosé devant lui. Le professeur lança le sort et ordonna de sauter dessus. Au bout de quelques secondes, le brun joignit ses pieds et bondit. Il finit debout sur le coussin.

L'enchantement fut levé, l'adulte demanda à l'adolescent ce qu'il avait ressenti. Après un temps de réflexion, il répondit qu'il avait senti son esprit se vider. Il se sentait bien, libre. Il avait entendu qu'on lui ordonnait de sauter. Il s'était demandé pourquoi il devrait obéir. Il avait finit par céder et bondir. Harry le félicita et le questionna sur son aptitude à recommencer tout de suite. Il lui dit qu'il faudrait qu'il mette plus de volonté dans sa lutte contre le sort.

Un acquiescement plus tard et une dizaine d'essai supplémentaire, James arrivait à refuser de céder aux ordres d'Harry, malgré le ton menaçant de ce dernier. Il finit par le féliciter.

Lily fut la suivante à subir le sortilège, une vingtaine d'essai suffirent à la faire résister. Remus, Alan et Océane réussirent également à lutter contre le sortilège, alors que Peter eut plus de mal mais opposait une résistance moyenne après cinquante tentatives.

Severus dut bientôt se résigner à affronter son professeur. Il fut le plus rapide à réussir à contrer le sort au bout de sept lancés. Harry avait insisté pour qu'il le fasse et espérait qu'il reviendrai la semaine suivante. Il voulait donner au prochain espion chez les mangemorts pour l'ordre du phoenix, toutes les bases nécessaire pour qu'il puisse réussir à vivre jusqu'en 1998, année de sa mort. Il se doutait qu'il avait dû jouer un rôle dans la survie de l'homme.

Sirius ne fut pas autorisé à participer, étant donné qu'il était en retenue. Mais Harry avait prévu de lui faire subir l'expérience la semaine d'après.

Il était 12h15. Tous partirent manger après avoir été voir comment avait progressé Ariane et Teddy. Ceux ci arrivait à fermer leurs esprits plus facilement qu'auparavant.

Severus ne voulut pas revenir le samedi suivant, mais lorsque Harry lui promit de l'aider en occlumancie, il accepta la proposition un peu par obligation sous l'insistance de l'adulte, à contre cœur de devoir passer du temps avec des gryffondors.

La semaine passa très rapidement, les professeurs s'étaient donnés le mot pour accabler les étudiants de devoirs. Les vacances étaient décidément bien terminées.

* * *

Qu'avez vous pensez de la partie de quidditch ? et de la famille Prewett ? de la mort de Dorea ? de la retenue ?

À suivre : Saint Valentin, annonce, sortie à pré au lard ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, positif ou négatif, en cliquant sur le bouton review.


	11. St Valentin, Annonce et Pré au lard

Les personnages sont toujours à J. K. Rowling.

Merci à Liyly, Tiickel et Anonyme pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Saint Valentin, annonce, sortie à pré au lard.**

Le samedi vingt et un janvier, à dix heures, le petit groupe de la semaine précédente constitué d'Ariane, Teddy, Alan, Océane, les maraudeurs, Lily, Alice et Severus, arriva devant la salle de défense contre les forces du Mal. Ils s'installèrent sur les chaises mise pour l'occasion en cercle. Harry expliqua brièvement ce qu'était la légimencie et l'occlumancie pour Alan et Océane qui n'en avait jamais entendu parler auparavant. Il indiqua que ces deux matières étaient très difficile à apprendre et qu'il ne comptait pas le leur enseigner. Voldemort et Dumbledore étaient les personnes qui les maîtrisaient le mieux.

Il demanda aux maraudeurs, Lily, Alice, Alan et Océane de tenter de fermer leurs esprits. Alors qu'il essayait de pénétrer celui d'Ariane, Teddy et Severus. Ils étaient tous les trois à peu près au même niveau dans leur apprentissage. Mais celui ci était loin d'être celui qu'Harry connaissait au jeune homme, mais ça se voyait qu'il avait déjà suivi des leçons.

Avant de laisser tout le monde partir manger, Harry conseilla à ceux qui n'arrivait pas à bloquer leur esprit de penser à quelques choses qui ne donnerai pas envie de regarder plus loin. Ariane expliqua que lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Voldemort, elle l'avait imaginé en train d'embrasser Dumbledore, alors que Teddy réfléchissait à un petit pré avec des lapins blancs qui sautait au dessus d'une barrière.

Ils prévirent de se revoir le samedi suivant. Ariane, Teddy et Severus travailleraient sur la légimencie et l'occlumancie alors que les maraudeurs, Alice, Lily, Océane et Alan apprendraient de nouveaux sortilèges de défense.

Le mardi, James dut dire à Lily qu'il faisait une soirée entre maraudeurs afin de pouvoir rejoindre Remus dans la forêt, car c'était la pleine lune et la fille n'était pas au courant de la nature animagus des garçons. Entre les courses poursuites dans la forêt, les périodes de repos et les jeux, cette sortie passa rapidement.

Les semaines suivantes passèrent rapidement dans l'effervescence de l'approche de la Saint Valentin.

Pour cette occasion, une sortie à Pré au lard était prévu le samedi onze février. Les maraudeurs y allèrent ensemble, alors que Lily et Alice partaient de leur coté, tout comme Ariane, Océane, Fiona, Teddy et Alan. Irina était avec ses amies. Tous devaient se retrouver à seize heures aux trois balais avant de retourner à Poudlard. James avait acheté un fin collier avec une chaine en argent pour Lily pendant que celle ci faisait l'acquisition d'un bracelet. Peter avait choisit une gourmette pour sa petite amie, Irina, la batteuse de Serdaigle. Alice avait également acheté un cadeau pour Franck, mais celui ci ne pouvait pas venir la voir ce jour là, devant travailler. Les maraudeurs avaient fait le plein de produits facétieux. Tout le monde avait profité de cette sortie afin de se promener dans le village, peu peuplé en ce jour de février, encore frais malgré qu'il ne pleuvait pas.

Le quatorze février, toutes les personnes qui reçurent un présent furent heureux. De nombreuses lettres et petits cadeaux furent envoyés, par parfois des inconnus, aux maraudeurs. Ariane et Teddy eurent le droit à leurs quota de demande afin de sortir avec eux, mais leur réponse ne changea aucunement. Le soir, Sirius était toujours célibataire. Contrairement à Remus qui se décida à se lancer avec Kamy, de son année. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir une relation sérieuse du fait de sa lycanthropie, mais aimait bien avoir quelques petites amies de temps en temps même s'il les larguait rapidement, avant qu'elle ne le rejette à cause de sa maladie.

Le jeudi vingt trios février était encore une soirée de pleine lune. Une longue discussion animée entre les maraudeurs, la veille, avait fini par aboutir à la conclusion que James pouvait informer Lily de leur statut d'animagus. Lily avait l'air très attaché à James, tout comme le garçon qui n'imaginait pas son avenir autre qu'avec la femme de sa vie. Cela faisait plus d'un mois et demi qu'ils étaient ensemble et Lily était déjà au courant de la nature du lycanthrope. Les maraudeurs avaient totalement confiance en elle.

Ainsi le vingt deux février, James emmena Lily dans le dortoir des septièmes années. Remus, Peter et Sirius les attendaient patiemment assis l'un à coté de l'autre sur un lit. Le premier jeta un sort d'intimité sur la pièce afin que personne à l'extérieur puisse surprendre leur conversation. Les derniers arrivants s'installèrent sur le lit face à eux.

Ce fut James qui débuta la conversation répondant ainsi aux questions silencieuses de la fille, étonnée de percevoir un tel sérieux chez toutes les personnes présentes et se demandant ce qui allait se passer : « Lily, ce que nous nous apprêtons à te révéler est extrêmement important. Si quelqu'un découvrait ce que nous allons te dire, nous risquons la prison. Tu devras donc en parler à personne, même pas à Alice, ta meilleure amie. C'est le secret des maraudeurs le mieux conservé, avec lequel nous prenons le plus de précaution. Tu peux t'engager à garder le silence et ainsi connaître de quoi il s'agit ou refuser, nous n'insisterons pas. C'est une décision importante que tu dois prendre. »

La fille fut encore plus surprise de ce que les garçons lui demandait. Même si elle sortait avec l'un d'eux, elle se posait de nombreuses questions à propos du groupe des maraudeurs. Comment se faisait ils qu'ils puissent aller en prison ? Qu'avaient-ils encore fait ? Était-elle prête à prendre une telle responsabilité et garder le secret ? Saurait-elle se taire ? Elle finit par s'engager à parler à personne de la discussion qui allait suivre.

Ce fut donc Remus qui continua : « Bien, j'espère que tu ne nous trahiras pas. Nous te faisons confiance et nous ne te pardonnerons surement jamais si tu nous trahis. C'était important pour nous, et surtout pour ta relation avec James que tu acceptes de nous écouter. Tu sais que je suis un loup garou.

La jeune femme acquiesça, ne voyant pas où se trouvait le secret, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait fait le lien entre les absences du jeune homme et les pleines lunes. Elle n'apprenait rien de nouveau. Et elle n'avait jamais parlé de ça à quiconque, même à Alice. Elle considérait que c'était au jeune homme d'en parler à qui il le souhaitait.

Celui ci repris : Tu te demandes surement pourquoi je te parle de ma lycanthropie. Cela fait longtemps que tu es au courant et je te remercie d'en avoir parlé à personne. C'est une raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de te parler ce soir. Je pense que tu as lu beaucoup de livres parlant de cette pathologie, mais jamais tu ne pourras imaginer ce que ressent réellement un lycan. Tous les mois, je dois me transformer en une créature sanguinaire sans autre solution, je ne me souviens jamais de rien. Afin de ne blesser personne, je dois rester enfermer dans la cabane hurlante. Je n'ai d'autre choix que de me mutiler, la bête ne trouvant aucun sang humain. Imagines tu un peu ce que je vis ?

La fille buvait les paroles du garçon, elle savait que les nuits de pleine lune étaient dures pour lui, mais n'imaginait pas à ce point.

Une fois qu'elle sembla avoir digéré toutes ses informations. Le jeune homme continua : Et c'est là qu'interviennent James, Sirius et Peter. En bon maraudeur qu'ils sont, ils n'ont pas voulu me laisser supporter ça seul. Ils ont fait énormément de recherche, et je pense que c'est Sirius qui a trouvé l'idée. Je n'ai pas été d'accord lorsqu'ils m'ont annoncé ce qu'ils comptaient faire, mais aujourd'hui je ne peux que les remercier de ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. Le garou ne peut pas supporter la présence d'humain sans les attaquer, mais ils ont découvert qu'ils ne touchaient pas aux animaux. Avec un peu plus de recherche, ils ont trouvé que cela s'appliquait aussi aux animagus.

La femme avait les yeux écartés, essayant de trouver ce qu'avait fait les maraudeurs afin d'aider Remus. Celui ci patienta un peu, laissant Lily réfléchir : Qu'ont ils fait ? Ils sont trop jeunes pour être des animagus. Ils mettent des animaux avec toi afin que tu supportes mieux tes soirées et que tu ne sois plus seul ?

- Détrompes toi Lily. Je voudrais que tu ne t'énerves pas contre eux. Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est à moi. Ils ont découvert en troisième année que les lycanthropes n'attaquaient pas les animagus. Ils ont beaucoup travaillé... et sont devenus des animagus lors de notre cinquième année, et depuis ce jour là, ils m'accompagnent tous les mois.

La fille n'avait rien entendu de la fin de la phrase. James, Sirius, Peter, animagus ? C'était impossible.

- Je sais que ça paraît improbable, mais c'est la vérité, Lily. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi c'est important que personne ne le sache. Tu peux crier, me frapper, me quitter ou faire ce que tu veux : jamais je n'abandonnerai Remus lors de ses nuits, assura James.

- Mais c'est interdit, vous êtes trop jeunes pour y être arrivé seul. Lily ne savait plus ordonner deux pensées cohérentes.

- Tu veux que l'on te montre ? » questionna Sirius, ainsi la fille serait obligée de les croire. Il n'attendit pas et pris la forme de Patmol.

Lily sursauta en voyant le gros chien noir sauter partout et venir mettre ses pattes avant sur ses jambes. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens : « Sirius ? Sirius ? C'est bien toi ? »

Ce fut au tour de Peter de se métamorphoser en un rat et de venir au pieds de la jeune femme. « Mais c'est impossible. Comment avez vous fait ? » La fille ne savait pas quoi penser, cela paraissait si irréaliste.

Remus prit la parole : « Ils ont beaucoup travaillé. Je n'ai pas compté le nombre d'heures qu'ils ont passé à potasser leur livre de métamorphose et à s'entrainer. Je ne pourrais jamais les remercier pour ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. Ne leur en veux pas.

- C'était le moins qu'on puisse faire. En plus, ça nous a permis de progresser en cours, expliqua James. Les maraudeurs sont solidaires : lorsque l'un est en difficulté, les autres l'aident. Et ce n'est pas ton petit problème de fourrure qui allait nous créer des ennuis.

- Et toi James. En quoi te transformes tu ? » s'impatienta Lily, encore sous le choc des dernières révélations.

Le garçon se métamorphosa en un majestueux cerf, après s'être mis debout.

Les trois animaux se mirent l'un à coté de l'autre. La fille les regarda tous attentivement : « Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

- Il va bien falloir pourtant. Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter lorsqu'ils sont venus pour la première fois me rejoindre dans la cabane hurlante. »

Les garçons reprirent forme humaine : « Alors comment nous trouves tu ?

- Euh, il faut que je réfléchisse. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela.

- Bah merci, tu es la première à qui nous montrons nos formes animales. Nous nous attendons à un compliment, et qu'est ce que tu nous réponds : il faut que je réfléchisse, s'insurgea Sirius.

- Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela, c'est tout. Sinon vous êtes très beaux en animaux.

- Parce que nous ne le sommes pas en humain, plaisanta James.

- Mais si, idiot, » répliqua Lily avant de l'embrasser.

La soirée se termina en une discussion joyeuse avec divers anecdotes sur les étapes de l'apprentissage de la métamorphose. Bien vite, tous partirent se coucher, car le lendemain soir serait une longue nuit de pleine lune.

Avant que les garçons partent, Lily leurs lança, inquiète, quelques recommendations de prudence. Elle dormit très peu cette nuit là, pensant à ce que pouvait bien faire les jeunes hommes dehors. Ceux ci était en compagnie de Wolfy, Whity et Sandy soit Teddy, Harry et Ariane. Ils se promenèrent toutes la nuit dans les bois et rentrèrent à l'aube. Ils durent expliquer en détail ce qui s'était passé à une Lily qui avait dormi dans la salle commune.

L'aveu d'un des secrets des maraudeurs à Lily, permirent à ces personnes d'être encore plus proche qu'auparavant. De plus, la fille avait enfin comprit d'où venait les surnoms Cornedrue, Patmol, Queudver et Lunard.

Une fois, Lily avait été emmené à l'entrée de la forêt par les garçons où ils avaient pris leurs formes animales. Ils avaient passé un bon moment à l'abri des regards indiscrets. La jeune femme avait pu monter sur le dos du cerf, se faire sauter dessus par un chien pendant qu'un rat passé entre ses jambes et un humain les regardait lorsqu'il n'était pas lui même victime de la folie des animaux.

Severus était revenu au leçon que donnait Harry le samedi matin.

Les élèves de septième années avaient reçu la visite de nombreux représentants de différentes professions afin de les aider à choisir convenablement leur futur métier, la première semaine de Mars. James, Sirius et Alice confirmèrent qu'ils voulaient devenir auror. Lily souhaitait être médicomage. Remus avait décidé de chercher un emploi dans un petit commerce, où sa condition de loup garou ne serait pas connu. Peter hésitait à travailler au ministère.

Le vendredi vingt quatre mars était encore une fois une nuit de pleine lune.

Le début de la soirée se déroula comme habituellement. Cornedrue, Patmol et Queudver sortirent en compagnie de Lunard de la cabane hurlante. Ils retrouvèrent Sandy, Wolfy et Whity à l'orée de la forêt interdite. La présence des animaux n'étonnait plus les maraudeurs. Des courses poursuites s'engagèrent, coupées par des périodes de repos à coté d'une petite rivière.

L'aube n'allait pas tarder à se lever lorsque le garou, alors couché dans l'herbe humide, se leva d'un bon, tous ses sens aux aguets, les oreilles pointées vers le haut, les pattes tendues sur le sol. Un humain rodait à l'entrée du bois. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne au plus vite avant que le lycanthrope l'attaque et le tu. Les animaux s'étaient positionnés tout autour de lui, prêt à réagir au moindre mouvement. Tellement, ils appréhendaient ce qui allait se passer, Cornedrue, Queudver et Patmol ne remarquèrent pas que Whity, Wolfy et Sandy avaient adopté la même position qu'eux.

Whity finit par quitter le cercle en courant quelques instant après. Il suivit le plus vite qu'il put la senteur humaine. Bientôt, il arriva à une centaine de mètre du parc. Il aperçu un jeune homme d'une quinzaine année, brun. Regulus Black avançait difficilement entre les divers branches dispersées près du sol. Avec seulement la lumière de sa baguette, l'avancée était compliquée.

Il fallait qu'Harry agisse rapidement : Remus n'allait pas tarder à vouloir se lancer à la poursuite du sang humain. Les animagus le retenaient actuellement autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Il était très dur à maintenir mais la force de Cornedrue, Patmol, Wolfy et Sandy regroupaient ensemble permis de calmer un minimum le lycanthrope en lui changeant les idées. Le temps que Lunard pensait à lutter contre ses amis, il ne pensait plus au succulent sang humain qui l'attirait quelques mètres plus loin.

Harry réfléchit un petit instant sur ce qu'il comptait faire. Il repris forme humaine et arriva derrière le jeune homme : « Monsieur Black, pouvez vous me dire ce que vous faites ici, à cette heure de la nuit ? Le couvre feu est dépassé depuis longtemps. Je vous ramène jusqu'à votre dortoir. Dépêchez vous de sortir de ce bois. » Le professeur avait empoigné la main de son élève et le faisait rebrousser chemin.

Celui ci était surpris du comportement de son enseignant et surtout de s'être fait prendre. Il lui sembla ne jamais avoir traversé aussi rapidement le parc. Une fois dans le hall, le garçon dut expliquer qu'il recherchait une plante rare. Harry le raccompagna jusqu'à la salle commune des serpentards et le laissa après lui avoir retiré cinquante points et fournit une retenue pour le dimanche matin.

Dans la forêt, les animagus avaient finalement fini par calmer le lycanthrope lorsque l'odeur de sang humain ne lui parvint plus. Harry ne tenta pas de les retrouver et attendit ses présumés enfants dans l'entrée du château, retrouver les adolescents aurait été trop difficile, la forêt étant trop dense. Ceux ci arrivèrent peu après et lui apprirent que la fin de la nuit s'était déroulée calmement. Ils finirent par partir se coucher, avant que James, Sirius et Peter les aperçoivent de sous leur cape d'invisibilité et que Madame Pomfesh sorte chercher Remus.

Heureusement, le lendemain étant un samedi, tout le monde put se lever en début d'après midi, peu fatigué de leurs dernière nuit. Harry, avait repoussé au lendemain, dimanche, son cours du samedi, en arguant que Remus serait trop fatigué pour y participer s'il avait lieu le jour habituel. Il savait néanmoins que le lycanthrope serait encore à l'infirmerie le dimanche, mais ainsi, les maraudeurs, Ariane, Teddy et lui ne seraient pas obligés d'inventer des excuses pour masquer leur fatigue.

Cette première journée du week end fut marquée par le récit de la nuit des maraudeurs à Remus. Celui ci fut horrifié d'apprendre, qu'une fois de plus, il avait manqué d'effectuer un meurtre sous sa forme animale. Ils avaient remarqué que le sablier des serpentards avait été amputé de cinquante points durant la nuit. Il avait juste fallut qu'ils écoutent un peu ce qui se disait dans la salle commune pour apprendre que c'était le professeur Father qui avait enlevé ces points à Regulus Black.

Les maraudeurs avaient fait le lien entre Regulus et l'humain qui s'était promené hier soir dans la forêt. Mais que faisait-il dans les bois et comment l'enseignant avait il fait pour le trouver ? L'avait il suivi ? Une autre question planait dans les esprits de ces étudiants : où était parti le tigre blanc lorsqu'ils avaient senti l'odeur d'un promeneur nocturne ?

À 9h55, le dimanche vingt six mars, James, Sirius, Lily, Alice, Ariane, Teddy, Océane, Alan et Severus arrivèrent devant la salle de classe de défense contre les forces du Mal. Peter souhaitait passer la journée avec sa petite amie et n'était donc pas présent. Regulus arriva moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il devait venir effectuer sa retenue. Il fut surpris de voir autant de monde présent. Harry l'accueillit.

Severus, Ariane et Teddy travaillèrent sur l'occlumancie avec l'aide d'Harry, pendant que le reste du groupe, y compris Regulus devait s'exercer au duel. Le serpentard fut confus de la manière dont sa colle se déroula. Les maraudeurs n'avaient pas été heureux de devoir partager leur cours supplémentaire avec un futur mangemort. Harry avait bien réfléchit et avait décidé de donner toutes les chances nécessaire au garçon afin qu'il puisse, comme prévu, trahir son prochain maître et s'emparer de l'horcruxe de la grotte. Les gryffondors ne purent s'opposer à la décision de leur professeur.

À midi, Harry proposa à Regulus de revenir la semaine prochaine, sous les regards noirs de James et Sirius. Celui ci refusa, mais Harry sous entendit que s'il ne se présentait pas, il serait en retenue tous les samedi à dix heures. Le garçon fut donc obligé d'accepter.

De nombreux poissons se mirent à voler dans tout Poudlard le premier avril. Pour fêter ce jour spéciale de l'année, les maraudeurs avaient décidé d'effectuer une petite blague. Les poissons avaient toutes les tailles et toutes les formes possibles et imaginables. Ils dérangèrent tous les cours de la journée, provoquant le mécontentement des professeurs. Bizarrement les leçons de défense contre les forces du Mal ne furent pas perturbée et un seul poisson se risqua dans la salle de classe de métamorphose. Les facétieux avaient surement jugé préférable de ne pas impliquer ces deux enseignants, ou c'était Ariane et Teddy qui ne voulaient pas subir les foudres de leur proche.

Le lendemain, Harry fut surpris de voir un hibou moyen duc frapper au carreau de son bureau. Le volatile accomplit volontiers sa mission en livrant la lettre avant de se rafraîchir un peu avec de l'eau et de la nourriture mis à sa disposition. L'expéditeur était en faite Charlus Potter. Ils avaient échangé quelques nouvelles depuis le réveillon du nouvel an. Il le conviait à passer les vacances de Pâques avec lui et James. Sirius et Lily devaient également être présents. Remus et Peter les rejoindrai la seconde semaine. Ariane et Teddy étaient invités.

Le professeur convia, un peu plus tard dans la journée, James, Ariane et Teddy. Il leur montra la missive. James avoua qu'il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. D'autant plus que c'était son père qui avait prit l'initiative, et il s'entendait bien avec les adolescents. Plus on est de fou, plus on rit. Les jeunes acceptèrent avec entrain l'invitation. Harry envoya donc une réponse positive à la demande de Monsieur Potter.

Le huit avril, Poudlard fut en effervescence. Les vacances d'avril commençaient ce soir là. Beaucoup de personne courraient à droite et à gauche afin de récupérer des affaires manquantes pour boucler leurs valises. Le Poudlard express démarra le samedi à onze heures, après que les étudiants aient prit un petit déjeuner complet et chargeaient leurs bagages. Peu de personne restèrent à l'école durant cette période. Le voyage en train se déroula rapidement, et dans la bonne humeur.

Charlus Potter les attendait à la gare en compagnie des parents de Remus et du père de Peter. Alice rejoignit Franck un peu plus loin pendant qu'Océane, Alan, Irina et Amandine disaient bonjour à leur famille respective, après que tous ce soit souhaitaient de bonne vacance. Remus et Peter partirent chacun de leur coté avec leur ascendance. James, Sirius et Lily furent conviés à transplaner jusqu'à la maison de Godric's Hollow pendant qu'Harry et Charlus aidaient respectivement Teddy et Ariane à arriver à la demeure des Potter.

Après s'être assuré que personne ne s'était démembré durant le trajet, tous purent rentrer s'installer dans le salon afin de se raconter les dernières nouvelles. Harry comprit que l'homme n'avait pas encore fait le deuil de sa femme, Dorea, décédée en janvier. James, Sirius et Teddy prirent la chambre du premier, pendant que Lily et Ariane occupaient la pièce voisine. Harry avait le droit à une chambre d'ami.

La semaine passa rapidement. Les étudiants durent faire leurs devoirs, mais purent aussi se détendre grâce à de nombreuses parties de bataille explosive et d'échec. Les promenades dans le village ainsi que le quidditch ne furent pas oubliés.

Remus et Peter arrivèrent le lundi de la seconde semaine de vacance. Tous furent heureux de se retrouver et se racontèrent durant de longues heures, ce que les autres ne savaient pas. Les voyageurs du temps apprirent à mieux connaître Charlus.

Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, les adolescents durent reprendre le Poudlard Express le vingt trois avril afin de retourner en cours. En plus, ce soir là était une nuit de pleine lune. Les maraudeurs, Ariane, Teddy et Harry furent donc de sortie.

Océane et Alan étaient de plus en plus proche depuis l'arrivée d'Ariane et Teddy en septembre. Avant ce mois là, ils ne s'étaient jamais adressés la parole. Le deux mai, ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois et devinrent petit ami. Depuis le temps que l'un voulait sortir avec l'autre.

Le samedi treize mai, une sortie à pré au lard fut organisée afin de détendre les élèves avant leurs examens. Ariane, Teddy, Océane, Alan, les maraudeurs, Irina, Amandine, Lily et Alice qui devait retrouver Franck sur place, se rendirent ensemble au village. Ils passèrent chez Honeyducks afin de remplir leur réserve de chocolat, Zonko pour faire le plein de nouvelle blagues, Scribenpenne car ils étaient en manque de parchemin. Ils finirent par prendre un café aux trois balais. La journée était passée trop rapidement au goût des adolescents qui auraient aimé se promener plus longtemps dans le village sorcier.

Bientôt, ils se dirigèrent vers Poudlard. Ils empruntèrent un raccourci que les maraudeurs avaient l'habitude d'utiliser. Ils l'avaient découvert lors d'une soirée nocturne. Un petit chemin, peu fréquenté, aboutissait juste à coté du château. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par une trentaine d'homme cagoulé, vêtu de cape noir. Ils étaient arrivés dans tous les sens, en quelques secondes, sans qu'aucun signe ne puisse prévenir les étudiants de leur apparition.

Ils sortirent leurs baguettes, mais des sortilèges les atteignaient déjà, les immobilisants et les empêchant d'agir assez rapidement pour pouvoir se défendre. Les treize adolescents ne firent pas le poids face à plus du double de nombre de mangemorts. Franck, James et Ariane furent les derniers stupéfixiés. Le combat avait duré moins de deux minutes. Personne ne les avaient aperçu, la rue était trop déserte.

Les adolescents furent attrapés par un mangemort chacun, qui les fit transplaner dans une étendue d'herbe. Une grande demeure de quatre étages s'étendait devant eux. De nombreux sortilèges de lévitation, leur permirent d'atteindre une pièce, sans fenêtre, faite de pierre, au fond d'un couloir. Ils avaient dû descendre un escalier et étaient donc au sous sol. Leurs baguettes leurs furent enlevées avant que les enchantements prirent fin et qu'ils soient enfermés dans la salle, alors qu'un homme plaisantait : « pas mal tes cachots, Carrow ». Seul Remus et Teddy purent l'entendre grâce à leur ouïe sur-développée.

Les étudiants réfléchirent un instant silencieusement. Ils en conclurent, que seul, désarmé, dans cette situation, ils leur fallait de l'aide. Ils ne s'en sortiraient pas seuls.

Ariane pensa à quelque chose pour pouvoir quitter les cachots. Elle se rapprocha de Teddy et lui murmura son idée, seul Remus l'entendit mais il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Le garçon observa les personnes présentes, les jugeant du regard.

Ariane lui fit un signe du regard : « Nous n'avons pas le choix. I faut faire ça, sinon nous ne pourrons pas nous en sortir vivant. Il vaut mieux qu'il sache ce secret au lieu que nous soyons mort. Il faut réussir à prévenir Harry du lieu où nous nous situons.

- Et comment, tu as peut être une idée, ironisa Teddy.

Franck réfléchit, à quoi venez vous de penser ? Si nous arrivons à sortir de cette pièce, nous pourrons transplaner dans le parc. »

Teddy finit par demander à tous de se taire. Il se dirigea vers la porte. Tout le monde l'observait assis contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux, et de derrière, il purent voir ses cheveux blondir.

Il frappa sur l'entrée trois coups secs et parla d'une voix plus grave qu'habituellement : « Imbécile, ouvrez cette porte. Vous m'avez enfermé ». Une trappe s'ouvrit, à la hauteur du visage. Ils virent les yeux de l'homme s'écarquiller, et la porte s'ouvrir aussitôt sous les excuses du gardien. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que les étudiants aient rejoint leursami, qui avait pris l'apparence de Lucius Malefoy.

Ils attaquèrent à main nu leur gardien, qui fut bientôt inconscient au sol. Ariane ramassa la baguette de l'homme pendant que le reste regardait Teddy reprendre son visage normal. Elle pensa à quelques chose. Elle se concentra afin d'envoyer son patronus prévenir Harry de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Elle expliqua ce qu'elle venait de faire pendant que James questionnait sur la façon dont Teddy avait pu changer de visage. Lily comprit qu'il était un métamorphomage. Remus se demandait combien de secrets les jeunes cachaient encore.

Ils avancèrent un peu mais furent bientôt arrêtés par une dizaine de mangemorts, qui venaient les chercher. Avec une seule baguette, ils n'allèrent pas loin et furent conduit jusqu'à une salle du premier étage où Voldemort les attendaient. Il s'agissait d'une grande pièce de couleur noir, il y avait une longue table au milieu de la salle. Tous les mangemorts les ayant attaqués plus tôt devait être présent, soit une trentaine.

* * *

Tiickel, la sadique obsédé par les enlèvements : oh ! il y a un enlèvement (évite de faire 10 pages de : « un enlèvement ! un enlèvement ! »^^ et de détruire ton plancher en sautant^^). Tu vas pouvoir arrêter de me parler d'enlèvement (quoique ça va être difficile pour toi^^). Je t'avais dis lors du chapitre de l'attaque du nouvel an qu'il était le 1 janvier et qu'ils leurs restaient encore six mois dans le passée. Cette fin n'est pas sadique (quoi ? pourquoi tu n'es pas d'accord), je te vois déjà venir avec tes « tu dis que je suis sadique mais tu es pareil »^^ et je t'avais prévenu en plus. En tout cas, j'ai bien envie de tuer Ariane, après tout, elle n'est pas dans l'épilogue du tome 7.^^ Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit ? c'est ma fic et de toute façon le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit (depuis longtemps^^). Je fais ce que je veux ^^.

À suivre : Attaque et quidditch. Ce sera le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue.

Qu'est ce que vous avez de la réaction de Lily à l'annonce des Maraudeurs ? de la soirée de pleine lune ? de l'enlèvement ?

Que pensez vous qu'il vas se passer ? comment vont ils réussir à s'en sortir (et tous seront-ils vivant à la fin ? )

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, positif ou négatif, en cliquant sur le bouton review.


	12. Attaque et quidditch

Les personnages sont toujours à J. K. Rowling.

Pour tous ceux aimant les forums, le forum francophone (FoF) est créé sur ffnet, n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour et vous y inscrire, l'ambiance est garantie. Le lien est sur mon profil.

Merci à Liyly, Tiickel et Anonyme pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Attaque, quidditch**

Harry était dans son bureau avec le professeur Dumbledore et McGonagall. Ces deux là étaient venus avertir l'enseignant que ses enfants n'avaient pas respecté l'heure maximale du retour au collège d'une demi heure, tous comme les maraudeurs, Lily, Alice, Océane et Alan. Minerva McGonagall venait juste de finir d'expliquer la situation lorsqu'un grand tigre blanc translucide apparut devant Harry, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes. Il ouvrit sa gueule et parla distinctement d'une voix féminine : « Manoir des Carrow, attaque de trente mangemorts. »

« Maintenant, nous savons où sont passé les personnes manquantes, fit remarquer Harry.

- De qui viens ce patronus ? Questionna Albus.

- Ariane. Si vous vous demandez si nous pouvons lui faire confiance, jamais elle ne m'aurais envoyé ce message si elle n'était pas en danger. Je peux confirmer que c'est bien le sien. Et quand au faite qu'elle maîtrise ce sort, c'est moi qui lui ai appris, tout comme à Teddy. Il faut réagir vite.

- Si je comprend bien, Voldemort aurait profité de la sortie des étudiants pour en kidnapper douze, si toutes les personnes manquantes étaient ensemble, ce qui ne m'étonnerai pas, soupira Minerva.

- Nous avons déjà une information sur leur localisation, mais à ce que je sache les Carrow ont plusieurs demeures. Il faudrait déjà prévenir les aurors, mais ils vont se poser des questions sur comment Ariane a su envoyer un patronus parlant alors que très peu de personne savent que cela existe, réfléchi Dumbledore.

- Charlus Potter pourrait nous aider. Même si ce groupe est très entrainé à l'attaque et à la défense, ils n'ont pas un niveau suffisant pour affronter trente mangemorts et Voldemort. Ils sont assez intelligents pour résister un certain temps, mais il ne faut pas tarder, informa Harry.

Monsieur Potter fut joint aussitôt et la situation lui fut expliquée.

\\/

Pendant ce temps, les étudiants étaient tous en ligne devant le seigneur des ténèbres. Ils le défiaient tous du regard, sauf Peter, Océane et Alan qui regardaient leurs pieds mais ne tremblaient pas.

Une voix masculine expliqua que les prisonniers avaient été retrouvé à l'extérieur de leur cellule, leur gardien était inconscient. Voldemort ricana : « Vous tentiez de vous sauver, vous croyez échapper à moi, le plus grand sorcier du monde.

- Et vos chevilles, elles vont bien ? pas trop enflées ? se moqua Ariane.

- Mes chevilles se portent très bien, jeune fille. Je n'aime pas trop votre humour, expliquez moi plutôt comment vous avez fait pour sortir des cachots.

- Vos partisans nous ont laissé tranquillement sortir. Il a suffit que nous leur demandions gentillement.

- Ne riez pas, » s'énerva t-il. Il utilisa l'occlumancie sur la jeune fille, mais il se retrouva face à une image de Dumbledore et Grindelwald entrain de se dire des je t'aime. Il sortit rapidement de cette tête, ne supportant pas de voir plus longtemps une telle scène.

Afin d'avoir une réponse, il tenta de pénétrer dans l'esprit de Teddy, après s'être retrouvé face à un mur quelques instants, il dut une nouvelle fois quitter un esprit car il vit que le garçon l'imaginai dans une position plus qu'explicite avec Dumbledore au dessus de lui. Sirius avait imaginé un petit chien gambadant joyeusement sur une étendue d'herbe. James pensait à un vol sur son balai.

Voldemort s'énerva : « Je vois que l'on vous a expliqués comment lutter contre la légimencie. Voyons voir maintenant votre résistance au doloris. » Le sortilège toucha la fille de plein fouet, elle tenta de ne pas tomber, mais elle s'écroula quand même sur le sol, de petit cris s'échappaient de sa bouche. La torture prit fin.

Le seigneur des ténèbres s'intéressa aux autres personnes présente, plus précisément à James et Sirius : « Monsieur Potter et Black, vous savez que vous nous avez posé quelques problèmes. Le principal est que vous soyez ici, aujourd'hui. Votre nature de sang pur m'intéresse. Souhaitez vous me rejoindre ? Vous aurez une bonne place.

James s'insurgea : Jamais de la vie, je préfère mourir. Pendant que Sirius : Mais bien sur que j'accepte cette si alléchante proposition, avec un petit sourire.

Voldemort tenta un sourire, mais cela se révéla plus à ressembler à une grimace. Tu devrais écouter ton ami, il sait où sont ses intérêts, en direction du brun à lunettes.

- Ai je oublié de mentionner que ce serait lorsque les veracrasses seront intelligents ? Ce qui n'est pas prêt d'arriver, dois je préciser, plaisanta Sirius.

- Vous vous moquez tous de moi, vous croyez pouvoir me battre. Mais personne ne me résiste. » Le mage noir était en colère. Il visa la dernière personne à avoir parlé d'un doloris. Sirius réussi à rester debout, sans crier.

Les jeunes savaient que du renfort allait arriver, mais ils ne savaient pas quand. Ils essayaient donc de gagner du temps.

\\/

Charlus, Harry, Dumbledore et McGonagall avaient justement réussi à déterminer quelle résidence des Carrow pourraient être la meilleure pour servir de quartier général. Sur les cinq, ils en avaient choisi une, assez isolée et assez grande. Charlus avaient réuni les aurors en lesquelles il avait le plus confiance. Avant de quitter Poudlard, Dumbledore avait averti le professeur Flitwick de son absence, ainsi que celle d'Harry et Minerva, qui souhaitaient partir avec eux. Au total, ils étaient une trentaine à arriver devant un grand château. Ils étaient très prudent, ne sachant pas à quoi ils allaient être confronté.

Dans la pièce du premier étage, les adolescents étaient toujours étroitement surveillés par tous les mangemorts présents. Ils n'avaient pas pu récupérer leurs baguettes, qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir sur une table derrière Voldemort. Celui ci avait fait subir un doloris à Franck, car il avait provoqué le mage.

Le groupe d'auror s'était divisé en deux à l'entrée de la maison, qui leur paraissait trop calme. Ils n'entendaient aucun bruit. Une partie s'était dirigée vers les sous sol avec Dumbledore et McGonagall alors qu'Harry et Charlus visitaient les étages. Le premier groupe trouva une dizaine de prisonnier, en plus ou moins bon état, enfermaient dans des cellules du cachot.

La deuxième subdivision n'avait rien trouvé au rez de chaussée, si ce n'est que cette maison avait été habité récemment car il y avait que peu de poussière sur le mobilier. Ils montèrent ensuite au premier étage grâce à un long escalier en bois foncé, qui était solide malgré son apparence fragile. La porte à gauche amenait sur une petite salle garnie d'un seul lit accompagné d'une armoire. La porte de droite était bloquée par un puissant sortilège que Charlus débloqua.

Ils remarquèrent tous les mangemorts à l'intérieur, ainsi que les adolescents. Voldemort était en train d'essayer de convaincre James de le rejoindre. Proposition que le garçon se faisait un plaisir de refuser. Charlus envoya un patronus à Dumbledore afin de l'avertir que tout le monde était au premier étage.

Ils furent obligé d'intervenir lorsqu'ils virent que Voldemort lançait un doloris au jeune homme. Charlus Potter avait ouvert en grand la porte, souhaitant protéger son fils, se faisant ainsi repérer et mettant toutes les personnes présentes en danger. Un combat s'engagea, les aurors se battant contre les mangemorts, qui étaient en supériorité numérique. Voldemort observait le combat du haut de son petit podium.

Les adolescents ne pouvaient rien faire, privés de leurs baguettes magiques. Teddy réussi à les récupérer grâce à un accio sans baguette avec l'aide d'Ariane, sans que personne ne les remarque, trop absorbé par le combat. Les jeunes se lancèrent alors dans le combat. Protégeant des aurors qui avaient plusieurs adversaires.

Le groupe de Dumbledore et McGonagall arriva et participa activement à la bataille, équilibrant un peu plus la lutte.

Voldemort, souhaitant ne pas laisser partir les descendants des Potter et Black, attaqua James. Lily le défendit en compagnie d'Alice et Franck. Les autres adolescents étant en train de se battre contre leurs ennemis. Les expelliarmus ne fonctionnaient pas sur le mage noir trop puissant, qui arrivaient à les contrer. Seul le fait qu'ils étaient à quatre contre un était en leur avantage. Les sorciers avaient compris la technique et n'hésitaient pas à mettre en colère Tom Jedusor par divers procédés.

Harry vint les aider et Voldemort préféra transplaner, voyant que ses mangemorts n'arriveraient pas à battre les aurors. De nombreux partisans le suivirent.

Les aurors se retrouvèrent donc seul, aucun morts n'était à déclarer. Ils retournèrent rapidement à Poudlard où James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Alice, Franck, Ariane, Océane, Teddy et Alan durent déclarer séparément leurs versions des faits.

Franck pu rentrer par la suite, en même temps que le reste des aurors. Charlus Potter félicita les adolescents sur la façon dont ils avaient réagit avant que ceux ci partent se coucher.

Teddy fut bien évidemment interrogé sur son don de métamorphomage par les adolescents lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés des adultes. Teddy fut obligé de répondre à toutes leurs questions. Il précisa que sa mère était métamorphomage et lui avait transmis son don, contrairement à Ariane qui n'avait pas eu cette chance. Il demanda aux adolescents de ne pas en parler et informa aussitôt Harry de ce qu'il leur avait dévoilé. Les maraudeurs durent finir par se faire une raison et croire le garçon.

Cet enlèvement fit la une de la gazette du sorcier le lendemain matin et l'on ne parla que de cela dans Poudlard durant plusieurs jours. Ce sujet devint bientôt secondaire avec l'arrivée des examens, et la finale de quidditch du 27 mai.

\\/

Celle ci opposait Gryffondor à Serpentard.

Les équipes entrèrent sur un terrain illuminé par le soleil pendant que Sirius les présentait : « Et voici les vainqueurs, les fabuleux gryffondors menaient par James Potter, accompagné par Alan, Fiona. Les batteurs sont les fantastiques Ariane et Jimmy. Yves est au but pendant que Diane sera chargée de nous trouver le vif d'or. Je suis obligé de vous présenter les perdants, les poursuiveurs sont Rosier, Black, Croupton Jr, les batteurs sont Wilkes et Avery, le gardien est Lestrange, l'attrapeur est Malcolm. Maintenant place au match. Allez Gryffondor, vous êtes les meilleurs !

Les regards noirs de sa directrice de maison ne calmaient pas Sirius.

Et les balles sont mises en jeu. James s'empare aussitôt du souafle, tu es le meilleur, fout leur la raclée de leur vie. Hé ! c'est pas du jeu, Rosier et Croupton ont entouré Jamesie et l'ont forcés à lâcher la balle. Ils la prennent pour se diriger vers les buts, et l'arbitre qui n'a rien vu. Heureusement qu'Yves a arrêté le tir. Et c'est Fiona qui récupèrent la balle. Elle traverse le terrain en évitant soigneusement les cognards. Elle passe à Alan, qui envoie à James, qui vise et MARQUE !

Encore un mauvais coup et se sont les serpents qui ont le souafle. Ariane et Jimmy se sont coordonnées grâce à leur échange de cognard, ce sont les gryffondors qui récupèrent la balle. »

Cela faisait quarante sept minutes que les joueurs étaient sur le terrain. Le score était de soixante à cinquante en faveur des rouges et or.

« Diane, derrière toi ! On dirait que Malcolm a repéré le vif d'or. Il fonce vers le sol. » Le jeune homme était tout près de la femme, elle se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite.

Les deux attrapeurs étaient au coude à coude. Le serpentard tenta de déséquilibrer son adversaire, mais dans son mouvement, il manqua de tomber. Diane profita de ce petit moment pour s'emparer de la petite sphère dorée, et ainsi permettre à son équipe de devenir la gagnante du tournoi de quidditch de l'année.

Les Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles manifestèrent leurs joies, et cela dura jusque tard dans la nuit, sans qu'aucun professeur ne vienne les déranger.

Mais la bonne humeur fut de courte durée, car tous les étudiants durent bientôt se mettre à réviser s'ils souhaitaient passer en année supérieur ou obtenir leurs A.S.P..

Harry annonça lors de ses derniers cours qu'il quittai son poste. Il ne serait pas là l'année prochaine. Ses élèves furent déçus, pour une fois qu'ils avaient un professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal compétant. Il finit l'année en faisant un petit discours sur le bien et le mal, chacun devait prendre ses décisions et que Dumbledore sera toujours là en cas de besoin. Lors de celui des septièmes années, il regarda bien fixement Severus Rogue, qui se demandait comment son professeur pouvait savoir qu'il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Il avait rejoint les mangemorts, mais à cause de son amour pour Lily, il ne voulait pas tuer.

Le planning des examens furent bientôt disponible. Les épreuves théoriques avaient lieu le matin et ceux pratiques l'après midi pour les septièmes années alors que c'était l'inverse pour les cinquièmes.

Les juges arrivèrent le dix juin. Les examens débutèrent quatre jours plus tard par métamorphose.

Les soirées passaient rapidement, occupées par les révisions.

Tout le monde s'énervait pour un rien à cause du stress et du manque de repos.

Mais bientôt cela prit fin le vingt trois, avec l'épreuve de potion. Les étudiants avaient une semaine de libre avant d'obtenir leurs résultats, le trente juin.

Le Poudlard express démarra le vingt quatre à onze heures. Les étudiants avaient peu dormi la veille car entre la préparation des valises et le ressassement des bons souvenirs, la nuit fut blanche pour les maraudeurs et leurs amis.

* * *

À suivre : l'épilogue.

Qu'est ce que vous avez pensé de l'enlèvement ? du match de quidditch ?

L'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin.

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, positif ou négatif, en cliquant sur le bouton review.


	13. Epilogue

Les personnages sont toujours à J. K. Rowling.

Pour tous ceux aimant les forums, le forum francophone (FoF) est sur ffnet, n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour et vous y inscrire, l'ambiance est garantie. Le lien est sur mon profil.

Voici l'épilogue.

Merci à Liyly, Tiickel et Anonyme pour leur fidélité.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Epilogue : Départ.**

Charlus Potter avait invité chez lui Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Ariane, Teddy et Harry. Le dernier avait prévenu son ancêtre de son départ le samedi deux juillet 1978.

Les jours passèrent rapidement, trop rapidement pour les voyageurs du temps, qui avaient plus que jamais conscience qu'ils devraient bientôt quitter définitivement 1977, et dire adieu à leurs parents, devenus amis.

Le 30 juin, les résultats furent reçus. Lily, James et Sirius étaient les premiers du classement. Tous les septièmes années avaient obtenu leur diplôme. Ariane et Teddy pouvaient passer en année supérieur, même s'ils savaient que cette année, effectuée dans le passé, ne serait peut être pas prit en compte dans leur scolarité.

Une grande soirée fut organisée le vendredi soir en l'hommage des nouveaux diplômés et d'Ariane, Teddy et Harry. Seul Charlus était au courant qu'ils venaient du futur et retournaient à leur époque. Le reste pensait qu'ils continuaient leur tour du monde et déménageait en Australie. Par contre, ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient plus communiquer ensemble car le voyage serait trop long. Ils profitèrent donc de la soirée pour faire leur adieu et passèrent une nuit blanche tous ensemble.

Ils avaient fabriqué un album photo avec tous les clichés pris durant l'année. Ils l'avaient dupliqués afin que chacun en ai un exemplaire.

Ils se serrèrent finalement tous dans les bras, les larmes coulaient abondamment.

Charlus avoua, à part, qu'il était très fier d'avoir des descendants comme eux.

Harry aida Ariane à transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard pendant que Charlus s'occupait de Teddy à dix heures. Ils durent jeter des sortilèges d'illusions sur eux, car même si aucun étudiant était présent au collège, Dumbledore et quelques professeurs n'avaient pas quitté le château. Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre un coin de l'orée de la forêt interdite, que l'on ne pouvait distinguer des fenêtres à cause des arbres.

Les voyageurs reprirent leur apparence initiale.

Plus de vingt trois minutes plus tard, en une seconde, Harry, Ariane et Teddy disparurent. Ils avaient regagné leur époque. Plus jamais, ils pourront revenir en 1977.

Charlus retourna chez lui, voir son fils accompagné de ses amis. Ceux ci devait commencer à s'inquiéter, il leur avait dit qu'il attendrait que leur avion décolle. Ils ne pouvaient pas tous y aller : ils étaient trop nombreux. Il n'avait pas beaucoup connu ces personnes mais il savait qu'ils étaient des gens biens. Il était fier d'eux. Il n'avait pas voulu connaître plus de détail conservant le futur, de peur de le modifier et surtout d'être déçu.

.

31 juillet 1980, Godric's Hollow :

Un garçon brun aux cheveux en batailles avec un sourire sur les lèvres ouvrit brusquement la porte, faisant se lever d'un bond un garçon brun aux cheveux lisses, un châtain et un petit blond, qui étaient auparavant assis sur des chaises dans le couloir.

Le premier garçon s'exclama : « c'est un garçon ! Je suis papa d'un petit garçon. Je ... je suis ... papa. »

Tous entrèrent dans la pièce qui était en faite une petite chambre. Une rousse était dans le lit, les yeux tirés, fatiguée mais heureuse. À coté d'elle, deux médicomages reconnaissables à leur blouse blanche enroulaient un petit bébé dans une serviette de bain, et le donnait à la mère. Tous se réunirent autour d'elle afin d'admirer le nouveau né.

Remus, émerveillé comme tous par la créature, questionna les nouveaux parents sur le prénom de cet ange.

James répondit, qu'après en avoir longuement discuté avec sa femme, il avait choisit de nommer l'enfant tel que leur ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal : Harry. Ils avaient apprécié sa compagnie, il avait de l'humour et de la connaissance et, malheureusement, il pensait ne pas avoir percé tous ses secrets.

Tous furent heureux du choix de ce joli prénom : Harry James Potter.

Sirius fut nommé parrain. Lily se désola de l'absence de sa meilleure amie, Alice épouse Longdubat, qui avait accouché la veille. Tous finirent par partir se coucher. La nuit était déjà avancée.

.

Avril 1998, Maison d'Andromeda Tonks :

Une femme, à la chevelure rose, est installée dans le fauteuil du salon dans les bras de son mari. Un homme châtain aux traits tirés, pris la parole : « Remus, tu as réfléchis à un prénom pour notre enfant ?

- Comment veux tu l'appeler ? Je te connais, tu as une idée derrière la tête.

- En faite, je voudrais rendre un hommage à mon père. Peut être pas l'appeler Ted, vu que notre fils ne dois pas être mon père, mais s'en inspirer.

- Pourquoi pas Teddy ? Nous gardons Ted mais nous lui donnons une véritable identité.

- Ah ! Vu le coup de pied qu'il viens de me donner, il doit être d'accord, et je suis de son avis. Tu es le meilleur, Remus John Lupin. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Dora Lupin.

- Remus, je crois que Teddy Remus Lupin veux sortir.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais accoucher.

- Non.

- Si.

- Andromeda, hurla le garçon. Dora va accoucher. »

L'on entendit des pas précipités dans les escaliers et soudain apparu le visage de la future grand mère.

.

Remus, tenait son fils, dans ses bras, assis dans un fauteuil auprès de la nouvelle mère assoupie dans son lit. Teddy venait de naître. Soudain, Remus se souvint de sa dernière année à Poudlard, et particulièrement Harry, Teddy et Ariane. Harry, prénom du fils de James et Lily Potter, Teddy, le prénom qu'il venait de donner à son fils. Et si. Remus se releva brusquement de son fauteuil, réveillant par la même occasion son bébé qui se mit à bercer afin de l'endormir.

Il avait appris que le garçon du passé était métamorphomage durant leur enlèvement. Durant toute l'année, son ouïe lui avait semblé plus fine. Serait-il possible que Teddy soit son fils et que celui ci ai fait un voyage dans le passé en compagnie d'Harry Potter ? Il faut avoir quinze ans pour être en cinquième année, dans quinze ans, Harry aura trente deux ans. L'âge approximatif de son ancien enseignant. Ils semblaient tout connaître des maraudeurs. Les sous entendus qu'ils avaient fait lui parut normal : il venait du futur. Par contre, qui était Ariane ? Elle avait un an de moins que Teddy donc elle n'était pas encore née. Serait-elle une sœur de Teddy ou la fille de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Une conclusion s'imposa à son esprit : Harry, Teddy et Ariane étaient vivants. Les deux derniers ne semblaient pas avoir connu la guerre contrairement au premier.

Il se leva et déposa son enfant dans son lit afin qu'il puisse dormir en paix.

Il se coucha doucement auprès de sa femme et lui chuchota : « Dora, Harry va triompher. Le bien va gagner. Harry va survivre, Teddy va être heureux. La paix va être bientôt de retour. »

.

2 mai 1998, Parc de Poudlard :

Le combat final déterminant le gagnant de la guerre avait débuté il y quelques heure. Remus combattait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour la paix. Sa motivation pour continuer à lancer sort sur sort, éviter éclair sur éclair consistait au faite qu'il pensait à Harry, Teddy et Ariane : les personnes qu'il avait rencontré il y a plus de vingt ans. Il était convaincu qu'il s'agissait du fils de son meilleur ami et du sien. Ce combat serait donc remporté par le bien. Il fallait se battre jusqu'au bout.

Lorsqu'il vu l'éclair vert, venant d'Antonin Dolohov, arriver droit sur lui sans qu'il puisse l'esquiver, il fut heureux. Il savait que son fils allait avoir une belle enfance. Il espérait que sa femme s'en sortirait vivante. Il allait enfin retrouver ses amis au paradis, où ils devaient être en train de l'attendre.

.

Vendredi 29 juin 2012, 10h23, Forêt interdite de Poudlard :

Harry, Ariane et Teddy apparurent à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient quarante quatre ans plus tôt. Le lieu avait changé, des arbres avaient poussés, les voyageurs avaient manqué de peu de s'en prendre un en arrivant. Ils durent avoir recours à un sortilège de pointe au nord afin de situer l'entrée du château.

Là bas, ils allèrent voir Minerva McGonagall. Ils avaient décidé, quelques jours plus tôt, d'avertir la nouvelle directrice de ce qu'ils avaient fait. De toute façon, elle aurait remarqué que les étudiants savaient déjà les cours. Ils croisèrent de nombreuses personnes en train de sortir leurs valises. La gargouille du bureau directorial s'ouvrit au bout d'une dizaine minutes d'attente.

Harry conta, avec les nombreuses interventions d'Ariane et Teddy, les péripéties qu'ils avaient vécus. Dans un premier temps, la directrice ne les crut pas. Elle fut néanmoins bien forcée de reconnaître que seul des personnes ayant vécu certains événements pouvaient les décrire avec autant de détails.

Le tableau de Dumbledore ne parut pas très surpris que les trois individus aient effectué un voyage dans le temps. Il expliqua qu'il avait deviné qui était les intrigants personnages de 1977 à la naissance d'Ariane.

Se posa ensuite la question sur la scolarité des adolescents. Ils avaient déjà vu le programme de l'année dans laquelle ils devaient se trouver. Il fut donc convenu qu'ils passeraient une classe. Ariane commencera sa sixième alors que Teddy fera sa septième. Bien sur, ils ne seront plus avec leurs anciens camarades.

Harry dû prévenir le bureau des aurors qu'il était bien en vie. Ses collègues s'étaient inquiétés de le voir disparaître au beau milieu de son travail.

Tous furent heureux de retrouver Ginny, Ron, Hermione et leurs enfants. Ils leur avaient terriblement manqués.

La vie finit par reprendre son cours. Mais jamais, Ariane, Teddy et Harry n'oublieront l'année qu'ils venaient de vivre.

**FIN**

* * *

C'est fini !

« La huitième année » et « Excursion dans le passé » sont définitivement terminés. J'espère que vous avez un minimum aimé.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review (les habitués Tiickel, Liyly, Anonyme et I-Become-Mrs-Edward-Cullen, tout comme ceux qui en ont laissé une : Liloute76, Rika51, ClochetPotter et Y-noy). Ceux qui m'ont ajouté en Favoris et/ou Alerte ne sont pas oubliés, tout comme ceux qui ont lu sans se faire connaître.

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, positif ou négatif, en cliquant sur le bouton review.


End file.
